


LittleMinou

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Aged Up, Diaper Kink, F/M, Forts, Humiliation kink, Little!Adrien, Mommy!Marinette, Onesies, Pacifier Gag, Pacifiers, Pegging, Public Play, Restraints, Severe Depression, Talk of Suicide, mdlb, mommydomme/littleboy, severe anxiety, trigger warning: mentions suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien is now the owner of his father's company, Gabriel, and is trying to deal with his severe anxiety and depression. Some days he gets stuck in his car and can't bring himself to move. A stranger named, MommyMari, shows up to save him and he falls head over heels for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 89
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I took this down and then decided to put it back up. Sorry about that. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I edited this chapter because the first conversation that Adrien and Marinette have... is not... how you should start a conversation with a little or really anyone for that matter. And it haunted me for a long time. So, here it is. Fixed. XD**

Adrien didn’t know when it had started. When he had started getting into the abdl community. When he had decided this was the life that he had always wanted. Maybe it was the comfort that the pastel green pacifier brought him as he put it in his mouth during the times that he was anxious. Maybe it was the way the diapers made his legs spread like a spreader bar. Made him feel like he was being restrained and caused him to submit. Maybe it was the soft feel of the diaper on his skin. The fluffier the better in his eyes. Maybe it was the cuteness of the onesies. How he could get them in many patterns and colors to suit his wants and needs. Maybe it was how he could cuddle stuffies and play without feeling judged. Maybe it was how when he was in little space… he felt like he didn’t have to be the man behind his father’s brand. He didn’t have to think about bills or about what he was going to wear that day. Didn’t have to think about being presentable for the  _ Gabriel  _ brand. He missed being a kid. Not having to make serious decisions that determined the fate of not only a company but himself. 

Adrien groaned as he laid in his bed, not wanting to get up. He hated getting up. Getting up meant being an adult and he wanted to just lay in his bed all day. He grabbed his stuffed red ladybug and rubbed his face into it as he felt around for his pastel green cat pacifier. He stuck it into his mouth and curled up around his giant stuffed ladybug. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips as his hardened length brushed against the inside of the diaper, causing him to moan. He thought about having a mommy domme. How she would have told him he was a dirty boy. How she would have scolded him for what he was doing. How she’d call him naughty. His diaper was warm, wet, and it only made him want to rub against it more. Adrien panted and gripped his stuffed ladybug tighter as he slowly thrust his hips against the bed. His phone went off as a comment appeared on his  _ Instagram _ . 

**You are too cute! I love your stuffed ladybug! **

Adrien stared at the comment and groaned as the thought of a Mommy being in his bedroom made him fall over the edge. He groaned as he slowed his hips, replying back to her comment. 

**Thank chu! She is the bestest stuffed ladybug ever! **

Adrien sighed and got up to get cleaned up. He walked over to grab baby wipes and baby powder. He walked back with a clean diaper as his phone went off. He threw the supplies on his bed and looked over the notification on his phone. It was a personal message from someone named MommyMari. His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. He opened the message and blushed as he grabbed his stuffed ladybug, pulling it close to his face. He shoved his pacifier in his mouth as he became nervous. 

**What’s your ladybug’s name? **

Adrien swallowed hard as he clicked the profile to see that she made pacifiers. Her shop was called  _ MommyMari’s Pacifiers. _ Adrien looked over her photos really quick before he went back to her message. 

**Ladybug. I got her from this amazing shop that handmakes stuffies.**

Adrien set his phone down beside himself and laid down, unsnapping his black onesie and undoing the tabs on his diaper. He wanted a Mommy Domme to do this. Wanted this mysterious woman to do it for him. His cock swelled and throbbed again at the thought. He opened his diaper and grabbed a wipe to clean himself up. He ran the cool wipe along his pelvis and around his hardened length as it flexed. Then he ran it up his cock as he wrapped it around it, cleaning the swollen tip. He bit his bottom lip as his phone went off and he ran the wipe along his balls and down to his ass to clean the rest. 

He pulled the diaper from beneath him and replaced it with a new one, opening the powder to pour it onto himself. He closed the tabs and got up to throw the used diaper away before he washed his hands. He pulled the snaps of his onesie down to fasten them between his thighs. Adrien grabbed his phone as he grabbed his ladybug and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he waddled down the hallway and towards his kitchen. 

He lived alone; which he loved but he also hated. He craved attention. Craved the feeling of being loved. Craved the feeling of someone asking him about his day. Cuddling him and taking care of him. 

**I love shops that make handmade items! I’m surprised you decided to talk to me. I wasn’t sure if you would reply to my comment or not. Didn’t your mommy teach you not to talk to strangers? ;)**

**I don’t have a Mommy and I haven’t had one in ages. Real one included. Plus, I’m a big boy. I can manage myself fine.**

**I’m really sorry to hear about your mother. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her?**

**She got sick. Too quick. I miss her. I now take care of my father’s company. He’s gone too. Afraid it’s just me. **

**I’m so sorry. How about this? How about we meet for coffee tomorrow? I’m free. Are you?**

**Do you even live near me? **

**Paris? Close enough to take the metro to you. **

Adrien thought for a moment as he made coffee and grabbed a couple croissants. He put them on a plate as he thought for a moment. She had a point. She was a stranger. Plus, who’s to say that she was who she said she was. He sighed and leaned his back against the counter as he took a bite from one of the croissants. 

**How do I know you are a woman anyway? How do I know you are who you say you are? You have a point. You’re a complete stranger. Tell me more about yourself first. I have some time before I leave for work. **

**You don’t know if I am who I say I am. And I am a stranger. There is a real reason that I said that to you. I’m 26. I live in Paris. I make gender neutral pacifiers for littles. I also enjoy playing games, crafting clothes, and making art. I’m a very caring person and I love to make others happy. You seem like a really amazing person. I’d love to meet you and... maybe we can have a play date. :)**

Adrien took out his pacifier to drink the coffee in his cup as he sat down on the couch with his knees drawn up and his stuffed ladybug in his lap. He did need that. Needed someone to take care of him and love him. He missed it and if he was honest he felt kind of weird doing all of his needs himself. 

**Alright, MommyMari. Where do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? **

**How about the cafe right by the main park? Near the Eiffel Tower. Say… 8? Can you get up that early, little one? **

Adrien shivered at the nickname and nearly spilled his coffee on himself. It took him a moment to process that name. It had been ages, if ever, that he had been called that. His hands trembled as he responded to her. 

**Maybe… if a certain mommy texted me to wake me up. **

**Silly boy. Okay. I’ll wake you, but it’ll be earlier than 8. You have to get ready to meet me. **

**What do I wear?**

**Whatever you’re comfortable in. You don’t need to dress ‘little’ for me in public. Unless you want to. :)**

Adrien bit his bottom lip and smiled before he took another sip of his coffee. He wouldn’t go full out, but he’d add a few small things here and there to express himself. To make him feel a little closer to being himself. 

**Okay. I’ll pick something out. I’ll see you then, MommyMari. **

**Be good today, LittleMinou. **

Adrien twitched at reading his username on his screen. How her fingers had typed it out. How she had said it. He looked at the time on his phone and realized he was now running behind. 

“Shit.” Adrien drank the rest of his coffee and got up to put his cup in the sink. 

He ran off to get into the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin as he ran soap all over his body. He sighed and let the water run through his hair as he stood there thinking about MommyMari and how he was going to see her tomorrow. 

Adrien quickly got dressed in a grey suit with a maroon button down and black tie. He messed with his tie and realized how different it felt to wear boxers again. How he felt like he was no longer being controlled. It unsettled him. He liked feeling like he was being held, restrained, and kept in his place. How he stood tall and confident in his gear verse his work attire. He gelled his hair to the side and checked his appearance in the mirror.

He swallowed hard and put on a smile as his anxiety rose up his throat. Adrien gave in and stuck his pacifier in his mouth. He took a photo of himself, peering up at the camera on his phone with big eyes. He captioned it, ‘Feeling so little right now. I need cuddlez.’. Adrien posted it. It wasn’t like anyone could tell what he was wearing. It was mostly a photo of his face and he had put his hair in front of his eyes enough to slightly mask himself from people knowing who he was. 

His phone chimed with a notification sound as he pulled his pacifier out to pocket it. He opened the message and warmly smiled. 

**Soon.**

Adrien walked out of his bathroom and to his kitchen to grab his keys and brown leather bookbag. He unlocked and opened his front door before he shut it behind himself. He locked the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator. He worried his bottom lip and smiled as he pushed the button for the garage and leaned on the golden bar behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the red wallpaper of the elevator. 

**Are you all ready for work?**

His phone chimed again and he took it out to read the message from MommyMari. His cheeks blushed as he quickly responded. 

**Yep. I’m in the elevator and about to be driving. **

**Are you even old enough to drive? **

**Are you teasing me? I’m a big boy. I can drive myself to work. **

**I don’t doubt that. I’m sure you can do a lot by yourself.**

Adrien choked on spit as he realized what she was insinuating. He swallowed hard as the doors opened, slipping out and walking briskly through the cement garage. He unlocked his car and it purred to life with the press of a button on his key fob. 

**Doesn’t mean I don’t want a little help. ;)**

Adrien pocketed his cell phone and got into his car. He sat there for a moment thinking about how he was about to go to his company.  _ His company. _ His heart began to race and his throat felt tight. His chest ached and he was suddenly bringing his knees to his chest in a panic. This feeling wasn’t new. It happened every time that he had to go to work. He buried his head into his knees and trembled. He had never asked for this company. Had never asked for this life. Never asked to have his face plastered over every billboard, every news article, every fashion magazine. Hadn’t asked to be an Agreste. Hadn’t asked for his mother to die. Hadn’t asked for his father to, as well. Hadn’t asked to be alone. His phone went off, distracting him. 

**Well, I think everyone needs help once in a while. To feel loved and cared for. To feel accepted with open arms. Someone to vent to about your day. You know what I mean?**

Adrien quickly messaged her without thinking. His screen blurry from his tears. 

**I’m scared.**

**What’s wrong?**

Adrien didn’t answer. He was lost in his head and couldn’t pull himself out. His negative thoughts swirled around him and he couldn’t grasp reality. Couldn’t handle thinking about that question. 

**Where are you? I can meet you today.**

Adrien typed his address without thinking along with the word ‘Garage’ and ‘black Audi’. He clutched to his phone and shivered as he tried to fight himself. He needed to email his assistant. To tell her that he was under the weather and couldn’t come in. That he wouldn't be there and that she would need to move his appointments for him, but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He couldn’t get himself to do much of anything. His mother’s death spiraled around him. Illness scared him to no end. Being sick scared him. It spiraled into his father’s death and it only got worse as he began to worry. He fell apart and curled into himself further until he heard his phone going off. 

**Take a deep breath for me. Are you in the black Audi that is next to the white car?**

Adrien peered up and looked around him, finding the car beside him to be white. He weakly typed out yes and sent it to her. 

**Found you.**

He sniffed as he trembled all over. He didn’t like admitting his defeat. Didn’t like admitting that he had severe anxiety and depression. Didn’t like her knowing about it. Seeing him a giant mess. Something about it was so humiliating, but he craved love. Craved being held and told he was okay. A knock sounded on his window and he slowly reached over with a trembling hand to unlock the door. 

She opened the door and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and she shushed him as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. He didn’t even bother to look up at her as he cried into her chest. 

“It’s okay.” She softly spoke as Adrien fell apart against her. “Let’s get you to your apartment and in bed.” 

Adrien let her go and rubbed his eyes as he nodded. “I- I’m sorry. You barely know me and I asked- you offered to come out here and I was supposed to meet with you tomorrow and now this is how you first see me? A mess? I’m so so-rry.” He slowly peered up and focused on her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her freckles were like constellations across her dainty nose and cheeks. Her hair was dark and up in a bun. She wore pink skinny jeans with a white sweater and he instantly fell for her. 

“It’s okay. My name is Marinette. What’s yours?” Marinette warmly smiled at him and watched him swallow hard. “I can just call you LittleMinou too. I don’t mind.” Adrien nodded and she smiled at him. “Okay, LittleMinou. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Adrien got out of the car and locked it behind him as he suddenly was startled to see her hold her hand out to him. His hand trembled as he took it. She smiled warmly at him and led him towards the elevator. He grabbed her arm and hugged it as she pushed the up button. 

“What floor are you on?” Marinette smiled at him and ran her fingers through his gelled hair. 

“Very top.” Adrien swallowed hard and she tried to not show her surprise. She realized that he lived up in the more expensive apartments.

“Okay.” Marinette pushed the up arrow and waited for the doors to open. “Watch your step.” She smiled as the doors opened and she gently pulled him inside of it. 

Adrien fell against the wall and peered down at his shoes. “I need to email my company, but I don’t think I can.” His voice came out broken and small. 

“I can do that for you.” Marinette ran her hand along his cheek and through his hair until the elevator opened. 

“You don’t have to. I can- I just have to get myself together.” Adrien cleared his throat as he kicked off the wall to stand up straight. 

“You can, but do you want to? Or do you want to just relax for today?” Marinette searched his gaze as they walked down the hallway to his apartment. 

Adrien brought his fingers to his mouth and chewed on them nervously. He shook his head and she nodded with a warm smile. He put his key in the lock and opened the door, leading her inside. 

“Please excuse the mess. I’ve been all over the place lately and not home much.” Adrien blushed as she took in the dishes that needed to be done, the mail on the table, and the video games that were splayed out on the coffee table.

“Messy boy.” Marinette teased and watched him shiver slightly at the words. “Once I get you situated… how about you help me clean up this mess?” 

“Okay.” Adrien warmly smiled as he worried his bottom lip. 

“Where’s your room?” Marinette smiled at him and he pointed down the hall. “Permission to enter and take care of you the way you want and need? I will do nothing that you don’t want me to. You just lead me and I’ll do what you say. We can even establish a safeword now.” 

“Permission granted. Safeword can be physics.” Adrien bit his bottom lip and watched her nod. 

“Okay and yellow can be yellow?” Marinette searched his gaze and he nodded. “Okay, LittleMinou. Are y-”

“You can… also call me Adrien.” Adrien’s cheeks flushed as he bit his thumbnail and watched her warmly smile. 

“Okay, Adrien. Ready to get out of your big boy clothes and into some pajamas?” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded. “Lead the way.” 

Adrien walked in front of her, pulling her by her fingers as he headed towards his room. Adrien opened his door with a trembling hand and they were suddenly in a room covered in anime posters. Cats and anime girls lined the walls. Stuffed animals were lined up along the headboard of his bed and a crocheted black cat blanket was sprawled across his bed. Bins held all of his baby supplies and his cheeks flushed as she took it all in. The walls were white and the flooring was tan carpet. His bedspread was a dark greyish-blue shade and his pillows were white. 

“You have an amazing room.” Marinette smiled as she peered around them. “So.” She brought her attention back to him. “Should we get you more comfy, baby boy?” 

“Yes, please. I usually wear onesies or footie pajamas and-” Adrien felt stupid saying that he liked diapers. Felt insecure about it. He knew there was nothing wrong about it, but he wasn’t used to telling someone in person about it. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me. I won’t judge you.” Marinette took his hand and he searched her gaze. 

“Diapers. I- I have a ton of different ones.” Adrien swallowed hard and his cock flexed at the thought of her dressing him and changing him. 

“How about we start with taking off your suit, hm?” Marinette reached up and undid his tie. She slipped it from the collar and neatly folded it, setting it aside. She slipped his suit coat down his arms and Adrien closed his eyes as he felt her begin to undo his belt to pull his button-down shirt from the pants. She unbuttoned it and smiled up at him as more of his skin was revealed. “Such a pretty boy.” 

Adrien’s heart caught fire at her praise as she took in his body and slipped his shirt off. She neatly folded it and set it aside before she slipped his pants down. 

“Now, where do you keep all of your supplies?” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ears as she peered around his room. 

“Over there.” Adrien pointed towards the bins and she walked over as he stood there. 

“You can lay on the bed for me, Adrien.” Marinette smiled over her shoulder and he nodded as he sat down on his bed before he laid down. 

Marinette opened drawers and found a black pacifier, baby powder, a black cat themed diaper, and a white onesie that had the word ‘MEOW’ across the chest part in black. She pulled out the supplies and walked over to him. He peered at her with his fingers in his mouth as his nerves bubbled up again. 

“It’s okay.” Marinette warmly smiled and sat down beside him, letting him get used to her. She laid down beside him with the pacifier in her hand. “Do you want to talk first?”

Adrien nodded as he curled his body towards her, hiding his face in her chest. “I get nervous when I have to go to work. When I have to adult. I- sometimes I don’t make it out of my house. Sometimes I get to the car and then just stop. And- to- today was like that.” 

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and shushed him as he trembled in her arms. She felt his boxers get warm and she cradled him as he wet himself and the bed. “Aw… baby…” She felt him shake more and she tilted his head up, taking in his embarrassed expression. “It’s alright.” She slid the pacifier against his bottom lip and watched him part his lips for her. She put it in his mouth and watched him melt for her. “That’s my sweet boy. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” 

Adrien nodded and she helped him up to his bathroom. She ran him a warm bath and he clutched his stuffed red ladybug as she sat on the side of the tub to help take his wet boxers off. He still felt embarrassed as she helped him into the tub of bubbly water. Marinette took her time washing him from his hair to his body until he was all clean. She blew bubbles towards him and watched him smile for once. He began to relax, the more she smiled and ran her hands over him in gentle strokes. He sighed and closed his eyes as she massaged his shoulders and arms. She ran her hands down his chest and back up, over and over again. 

“Feel better?” Marinette softly spoke and watched him nod. 

“Yeah. Thank you so much for coming here and helping me, Marinette.” Adrien peered over his shoulder at her and watched her smile. 

“Anytime. Here stand up so we can get you all rinsed off. We don’t want you getting itchy.” Marinette helped him up and took in how his cock flexed for her. She turned on the faucet and began to rinse him off with a cup. 

Adrien shivered as the warm water made his skin hot before the cold air made it freezing. She got up to grab him a towel after she pulled the plug. Marinette walked back over and began to dry his hair before she dried the rest of his body. 

“Okay. Let’s get you all ready for a nap.” Marinette took his hand and led him to his room. 

She watched him suck and chew on his pacifier while she spread a blanket down. Adrien sat down on the blanket with his feet out in front of him, waiting for her. Marinette grabbed the items that she had before and kneeled on the floor. “Lay down like a big boy for me.” 

Adrien laid down and she undid his towel as he bent his knees for her. His cock flexed and he whined about it. It was throbbing and he needed something done to it. 

“Do you need help with that problem?” Marinette searched his gaze and he nodded. 

“Yes mommy. Please.” Adrien searched her gaze and squirmed as his cock bobbed. He brought his hands between his thighs and rubbed his cock with them, whining. “So uncomfortable.” 

“How do you want mommy to take care of it?” Marinette smirked as she unfolded his diaper and got everything else ready. 

“Wipes.” Adrien blushed and Marinette smiled as she got up to grab the box of them. 

She came back and he watched her as she moved his hands. “Don’t be a naughty boy. No touching.” Adrien’s chest rose and fell as she grabbed a cold wipe from the box and ran it along his sensitive cock. 

Adrien gasped and moaned as she ran the wipe along his hard cock. She wrapped it around his shaft and slowly moved it up and down, causing slight friction against his skin. He panted and rocked his hips as she worked him with it. Marinette slid the wipe down his cock to his balls. He moaned and whined as she slipped the wipe down his ass, circling his tight entrance. “Good boy.” Marinette continued to roleplay for him as she ran her wipe covered finger around his entrance, dipping it in slightly and back out. 

Adrien groaned as she ran the wipe between his cheeks and his cock flexed. She dipped her finger inside and caressed his prostate until he was whining and moaning with pleasure. His cock twitched and swelled as he moved his hips and cum began to spurt across his abs. Marinette watched his cock flex and release in streams across his abs as he moaned and panted, clearly needing this more than she realized. His fingers clenched the blanket as she worked him, milking him until he couldn’t spill cum anymore. She took her finger from his entrance, before giving him one last pass with wipe. She grabbed a new wipe and began to clean up the cum that was pooled around his hips and across his abs before she ran it back up his cock and cleaned the tip. 

“Better?” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded, sucking on the pacifier with his index finger hooked in the handle part. 

“Much better. Thank you.” Adrien sighed as she nodded with a warm smile and pat his hip. 

“Raise those hips for me, precious.” Marinette warmly smiled and he lifted his behind from the blanket. She slid the diaper beneath him and gently pushed on his hip to get him to relax. She opened the baby powder and poured some on his cock, balls, and ass before she pulled the front part over his pelvis. She watched his breathing calm down as she undid each sticky tab to fasten it to the front. “All done.” 

Adrien rolled over slightly to sit up and she pat his butt, causing the sound of the diaper to echo around them. He groaned at the sound as she smiled at him. “Raise your arms into the sky!” She smiled and spoke in a cheerful voice. 

Adrien raised his arms in the air and she scrunched up the onesie to put it over his head. She grabbed each of his hands to help her put them into the sleeves of the onesie. 

Marinette tugged it down and gently pushed him back by his chest. “Lay down, baby boy.” 

Adrien laid back down and raised his hips to help her reach the snaps. She suddenly pulled it taut and he gasped as she pulled the top part down, fastening each snap until it was done. 

Marinette smiled at him and grabbed everything to throw it away. She put the supplies back and grabbed the red and black stuffed ladybug; which seemed fitting for him. “Here you go. Now how about you get comfy and I’ll email your work what you want me to.” She walked back to his bed, taking his bedding off to clean them. “Clean bedding?” 

Adrien pulled his pacifier from his mouth to speak. “Top cabinet.” 

Marinette grabbed the sheets out and began to make his bed for him. Adrien smiled and waddled over to his bed, laying down on it. “Okay. Now what am I helping with?”

“I have a laptop in my kitchen. Grab it and I’ll show you how I email people.” Adrien smiled and watched her walk away. His anxiety began to flare and he found himself dragging his stuffed ladybug, following her. 

Marinette stopped walking and turned around to face him. Adrien stared at her with his pacifier in his mouth. She noticed how his expression changed and she smiled at him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette touched his chin and brought his gaze up to her’s. 

“Talk about what?” Adrien stared at her with a blank stare. 

“Why you’re scared of your job? Of adulting right now.” Marinette ran her thumb along his chin. 

Adrien slowly closed his eyes and a tear escaped, falling down his cheek. “I- I am extremely overwhelmed.” He tugged on his hair with one hand as he talked around his pacifier. 

Marinette pulled him against her and ran her fingers through his hair. “Wanna tell me all about it?” 

“I- I couldn’t put that burden on you.” Adrien swallowed hard as he sucked on the pacifier. 

“It’s not a burden. You’re not a burden. I want to know more about you, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and he pulled away from her. 

He waddled over to the couch and sat down on it. Marinette walked over to him and sat down beside him. She laid down on his couch and Adrien settled on top of her, resting his cheek on her chest. Marinette ran her fingers down his spine and back up in gentle strokes. She felt his quick breathing settle as he calmed down. 

“So, tell me your story.” She warmly smiled at him as she played with his hair, twisting some of it around her finger. The gesture reminded him of his mother and he whined slightly at the thought. “Tell me about your family. Your career. Your likes and dislikes. I want to hear them all.” 

Adrien took in a shaky breath and snuggled against her. “My mother was amazing. She read me stories, baked me cookies. She loved me. She even taught me piano. Um… when I was a teenager, she- she got sick. It started out as a cough. Nothing serious, but it quickly grew to something worse. Every day she would have fainting spells. Father said that she would be fine. That she was just exhausted from doing so many films. She was an actress.” Adrien warmly smiled as tears soaked into Marinette’s sweater. “A gorgeous actress. She had a big heart. But having a good heart and being famous? That won’t save you. Nothing will. Nothing did.” Adrien shrugged as more tears fell and he squeezed Marinette in his arms. 

She ran her hands up and down his back, using her nails to scratch him. “She sounds lovely. I’m so sorry that you lost her.” 

“My father told me she disappeared. I was stupid to believe him. Naive. Later after my father passed? We went through the mansion and found her body. Preserved beneath glass. My father was sick. Clearly a sick man to think of preserving someone for so long. She had barely aged. I didn’t know who I was anymore. Didn’t know what to feel anymore. I felt like my whole life was- was some lie. I was thrown the paperwork for my father’s company. I had no choice. I had to run it.” Adrien’s breath picked up as he began to panic and tremble. 

Marinette shushed him as she ran her fingers along his scalp. “You could have said no. Just because your family owned it or told you that you had to do it? Doesn’t mean that you had to, baby.” She warmly smiled as she played with his messy hair.

Adrien shook his head and buried his face into her chest. “You don’t know my father. Not like I do. He’s intimidating and manipulative. He has his ways to make me do things. Even after death. He’s still controlling every move I make within that company.” 

“Okay, calm down.” Marinette felt him shake all over and begin to hyperventilate as he took deep gasping breaths. “Sh- sh-sh. Breathe with me. In…” Marinette took a deep breath in and he did the same. “Out…” She let it out and repeated it in a pattern until he calmed down. 

“Your father is gone. That tells me that you can make what decision you think fits best. You don’t have to do what he wanted. Be yourself.” Marinette warmly smiled as she fixed his onesie with her hands, straightening it out around his hips. 

Adrien cuddled closer and didn’t let her go. “I really need to email my company.” 

“Sit up for me.” Marinette smiled and watched him sit back. She passed him his stuffed ladybug before she got up to grab his laptop. “I’ll email them. Just tell me what to type.” 

“Okay.” Adrien smiled at her as he watched her walk over to the kitchen.

“Are you thirsty?” Marinette happened to think about that since she was standing in his kitchen. 

“Water, please?” Adrien stared at her with an excited expression. 

Marinette blushed as she realized how cute he appeared as he smiled up at her. “What cup would you like?” She went rummaging through his cabinets until she found his collection of sippy cups. The fact that he didn’t hide much of his Little stuff made her realize that he really did live alone. She warmly smiled as she got him water and screwed the lid back onto his neon green sippy cup. She grabbed the laptop and brought them both over. 

She sat down and smiled at him. “Do you want to lay down and drink or sit?”

“Lay down. Movie?” Adrien laid down with his knees bent. 

“Okay.” Marinette got up and stood beside him. She put the sippy cup between his lips and took his hands to put them on either side of his cup. “Good boy.” 

She heard him softly laugh as she walked away to put a movie in. She picked an old  _ Disney _ film and walked back to put the laptop in her lap. “Let’s see…” 

The sound of his diaper moving around as he pressed his feet against her thigh echoed in her ears and she reached between his knees to lightly spank him. He gasped and peered at her. 

“Don’t kick or I’ll punish you harder.” Marinette smirked at him and he kicked her harder, making her finger move on the touchpad mouse. She missed the icon that she was trying to click on and she peered at him. “You do that one more time mister and you’ll be over my knee.” 

Adrien weighed his options and then pressed his pointed toes into her thigh again before he kicked her faster. Marinette set his laptop on the coffee table and suddenly grabbed his ankles as she tried to restrain him in place. “Fine. Over my knee.” Marinette put on her best mom voice and Adrien stopped giggling and crawled towards her. 

She got up and grabbed a black leather paddle from her bag. The sight of it made him groan and his cock harden. She sat closer and smacked her thigh with the paddle. Adrien swallowed hard as she waited for him to do what she said. He sat back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and looking away from her. Marinette grabbed his arm and yanked him over her knee. She ran her hand down his spine as he struggled to get free. His adrenaline rushed as he heard the snaps being undone and felt his onesie become loose. His breath came out in pants as he rocked his hips and she gave him a light smack across the lower part of his diaper. Adrien gasped and moaned as she undid the tabs on it. She pulled his diaper down from between his legs so that his cock was the only thing grazing against the fluffy material. She ran her hand down his ass and Adrien softly moaned. She lightly tapped the paddle against the curves of his lower cheeks. 

“Going to be a good boy and count for me? I think you deserve ten for kicking me like that, baby boy.” Marinette smirked as she suddenly pulled back the paddle to smack him harder across his lower cheeks.

He gasped and rocked his hips forward, rubbing his cock on the diaper. “One.” Adrien moaned as she got him ready for the second one. 

“Good boy. Nine more to go.” Marinette pulled back and came down on his ass again. 

“Two.” Adrien groaned as the sting became a vibrating ache that ran between his thighs. 

Marinette pulled back and smacked him harder. His skin began to redden with each smack and his hips moved more. She could feel his fingers digging into her thigh as he rocked his hips against his diaper with flushed cheeks. He was lost in a sea of pleasure and pain. 

“Six!” Adrien gasped out as he could barely take it anymore. He was so close and he didn’t know if he’d last to ten. “I’m afraid I’m going to be a naughty boy and not last to ten, MommyMari.” He peered up at her and she spanked him across his lower curves again. “Seven!” He moaned as he thrusted his hips against the material again. 

“If you don’t… mommy will have to punish you another way, LittleMinou.” Marinette smirked at him as he whimpered. 

“I- I can- Can’t control...ah!” Adrien brushed his cock against the diaper fast as she spanked him again. His ass was redder than he had ever seen it and he loved it. He loved the thrill and the anticipation that followed each smack. His chest rose and fell in quick pants as she smacked him with more force to grab his attention. 

“Dirty dirty boy. Did you soil your diaper too soon?” Marinette peered at an embarrassed Adrien as she ran her soft hand along his raised and reddened skin. “Hm?” 

Adrien continued to rock his hips against the diaper overstimulating himself until his whole body was trembling. His wet cum added lubricant to the material as he brushed his cock in it. She smacked him again and he lost track of the number. 

“One more, Minou.” Marinette ran her hand along his ass and down to his balls. He moaned and his toes curled as she tortured him in the most blissful way that he could imagine. 

He trembled all over as he lost control of his bladder and pissed in the diaper, nearly getting her thigh wet as it flowed past it. He quickly clenched his muscles to stop making a mess. 

“So naughty, Adrien. Messing up the couch.” Marinette massaged his ass with her hands before she got up to clean his mess. 

Adrien blushed as he sat up for her with the diaper open between his legs. His cock flexing from holding back his urine. 

“Are you finished or do you still need to go more?” Marinette stared at him as he brought his finger to his lips. She knew better. Knew that he had made himself stop. She watched him begin to relieve himself more into the diaper and she watched his cheeks flush more. Two drops fell from the tip of his cock as he stopped and she began to clean up his mess. 

She took the diaper from between his legs and folded it up to throw it away before she went to work cleaning his leather couch. “Alright, little one. Now your turn.” She took in his soaked onesie and how he chewed on his pacifier. 

Marinette took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He laid down on the floor and she went to work cleaning him up with a wipe before putting a clean dinosaur themed diaper beneath him. She sprinkled powder on him and fastened the tabs before she helped him sit up. He brought his legs out in front of him as she lifted his onesie up and over his head. She put it in the hamper and grabbed him a new one that was grey with multicolored cars on it. She helped him into it and he laid down for her to fasten the snaps for him. 

“All done. Do you usually do all of this yourself?” Marinette searched his broken gaze as he cuddled her arm against his cheek, clinging to her. 

“Mm-hm.” Adrien swallowed hard as he thought about living alone. How he didn’t talk to many people. His phone went off and Marinette found it in the pocket of his slacks. 

“Your company?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at the name of his assistant. 

“I’ll take it.” Adrien took the pacifier from his mouth and began to talk to her in a professional way. Something about it shocked Marinette, but she chose to ignore it. “This is Adrien Agreste.”

“Why aren’t you here? The guy from the supply company is here and you are nowhere to be seen. What am I going to tell him?” His assistant panicked in his ear and he rubbed his temple. 

“I came down with food poisoning. I just got up. I was going to email you, but I haven’t had a moment to. Um, put me through on the phone and I’ll talk to him in the meeting I guess.” Adrien wanted to smack himself in the head for letting his anxiety get in the way. He didn’t want to go to the meeting. He didn’t want to deal with his father’s supplier. 

Marinette sat on the couch and watched him effortlessly conduct a meeting from his couch. She suddenly realized how his life was hectic. How he was controlled in a way that she knew nothing about. She had always been a creative person, being paid for her hobbies. She didn’t know how the world of business worked. Not the type that he was in. Adrien continued to talk as she watched him lean on his thighs and talk about places, times, and dates. Stuff that she knew nothing about. She watched him play with the pacifier as he talked, flicking the handle on it as he listened to what other people were saying. 

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then. Thank you. Have a good weekend.” Adrien hung up his phone and threw it onto the coffee table and he fell back against the back of the couch with his hands over his eyes. He groaned and leaned forward to grab his phone again. He texted his assistant to email him if something came up. Adrien sighed and fell over onto Marinette’s lap. “I hate my life.” 

“That can’t be entirely true.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Nope. It’s pretty true. I can’t do anything without thinking of how it would look to people.” Adrien sighed and closed his eyes as he focused on how her nails felt along his scalp as she played with his hair. 

“Well, right now… you look like a strong person that has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders.” Marinette softly smiled as she ran her hands down his chest and back up to his hair. 

Adrien laughed and nodded. “Corporate Adrien is scary isn’t it?” 

“Mm… You’re not Corporate Adrien or Little Adrien, or really any separate entity version of Adrien. You’re just Adrien.” Marinette giggled as she tried to point out that he’s just himself. 

Adrien stared up at her with big peridot hued eyes at her words. “Just Adrien?” 

“ _ Just _ Adrien.” Marinette softly smiled again as she ran the back of her hand along his right cheek. 

“I’ve never thought of that. I feel like I’ve always labeled myself as some type of myself. Like when I’m at work… I’m boss Adrien or Mr. Agreste. When I’m little I’m LittleMinou. When I’m alone… I’m- lonely Adrien. I guess I always label myself with something. An emotion or a job. Something. I’m never  _ just _ Adrien.” He shrugged and sat up with his feet beneath him and his hands between his legs. “Do you know what I mean?”

“I do. I labeled myself for years as something. But now I am kind of... just  _ me. _ ” Marinette shrugged as she stared at him. “Do you often feel lonely?”

“I mean look around you? I clearly live alone and… am not home much.” Adrien gestured to the mess and Marinette nodded. 

“Speaking of which. Did you want to clean your apartment a bit?” Marinette smiled at him. “I’ll help.” 

“Okay.” Adrien smiled and got up. He began to clean up the coffee table while Marinette picked up the kitchen table. 

“When was the last time you ate here?” Marinette stared at the kitchen table that was full of mail and junk. 

“Um…” Adrien stacked up games to put them away. “Probably a year ago. I live alone. There was no point to eating at a table alone. I did that long enough when my father was around. He rarely had time to eat with me.” 

“That’s depressing. Let’s remedy that.” Marinette stacked up his mail into two categories of keep and discard. She recycled all of the advertisements and set the stack of important mail beside him. “That’s all of your important mail. I recycled the rest. Unless you cared about advertisements on things like...” Marinette walked over to grab an advertisement for male enhancement pills. “Satisfy her by lasting longer. This all new-”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Adrien walked over and ripped the ad from her hand as she giggled. “And I don’t need help in that department.” 

“Based on earlier…” Marinette teased him and he blushed. 

“Doesn’t count. I’ll show you sooner or later.” Adrien cleared his throat and threw the ad in the recycle bin before he went to work doing dishes. 

Marinette walked over and grabbed the black kitchen towel from the stainless steel oven handle. His kitchen was modern and all of the appliances were stainless steel. His cabinets were white and the granite countertops were black with veins of white and grey. The hardware was a brushed nickel color. Some of the cabinets had frosted glass. 

“I’ll dry for you.” Marinette smiled as she held her hand out for the dish that he was cleaning. 

Adrien smiled and passed her a plate and she went to work dying it. 

“So, tell me about your father.” Marinette went through the cabinets trying to find the right one for his plates. 

“What about him? He was a dick mostly. Didn’t care about anything but his brand and my mother. But I mean you can argue if he really cared much about her. He was busy playing around with his assistant.” Adrien scoffed and passed her a bowl. 

“Well, I mean… I think even if he seemed to have moved on? He still had some love for your mother. It’s hard to just stop loving someone.” Marinette warmly smiled as she hunted down his bowls. 

“But he kept her body in a basement like he was going to bring her back. He lied to me and told me she had disappeared for YEARS.” Adrien’s hand shook and he dropped a dish, shattering it and cutting his finger. He hissed in pain and Marinette rushed over. 

“Let me see.” Marinette took his hand into hers and looked the cut over as it dripped blood down his index finger. “Come on.” 

“I’m fine. I don’t need help.” Adrien took his finger from her grasp and brought the wound to his lips, sucking the blood from it. 

“Just stop.” Marinette pulled his finger from his lips and dragged him over to her bag. She pulled out disinfectant and a bandaid. 

“You really don’t have to. I’m fine.” Adrien protested and she smirked up at him. 

“Be a good boy and let me tend to your wound. I don’t want to punish you, but I will if I have to.” Marinette searched his gaze and watched his expression become dark and mischievous. “Adrien Agreste! I swear if you…” 

“You’ll what?” Adrien smirked at her and bit his bottom lip as he stared at her. She could tell he was contemplating sticking his cut back in his mouth and she wanted to spank him for it. 

“Don’t- you- dare.” Marinette put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern expression as she dropped her voice into that of an angry mother. 

Adrien ripped his hand from hers and stuck his finger in his mouth, taking off running. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette ran after him and her anger soon faded into laughter as she tried to find him throughout his apartment. 

He kept laughing when she’d almost catch him behind a door or nearly catch him as he skirted past her. 

“Such a brat!” Marinette called out in frustration and she heard him laugh harder. 

“Can’t catch me.” Adrien teased and ran past her. She smirked and suddenly reached out to catch his onesie in her fist. He struggled to pull free and she kept him there. 

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and let me tend to that cut. Then, I’m going to punish you. THEN you’re going to help me clean up that glass mess you made.” Marinette stared at him as he slowly peered over his shoulder with a pout. “Don’t you dare give me that face. I mean it, Adrien. It’s going to get infected and I don’t want to take you to a doctor for antibiotics because a naughty boy couldn’t keep his damn finger out of his mouth.” 

Adrien’s cheeks blushed and his heart felt full because someone truly cared about him. He finally had someone that cared if he was alive. If he even existed. He had someone to live for. 

“Okay. I’ll be good.” Adrien kneeled on the ground and peered up at her with his head tilted to the side. 

“That’s not getting you out of your punishment.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and he pouted at her. Adrien gave her big doe eyes and she shook her head. “Not gonna work, baby boy.” 

“Pwease…” Adrien fluttered his eyelashes and she sighed. 

“You’re too cute, but nope.” Marinette giggled as he scooted on his knees to her. “Not gonna work.” He grabbed onto her pants and shook them as he stared up at her with a cute expression. “Nope. Adrien… get your butt on that couch and let me bandage your finger.” 

Adrien sighed and got up to walk to the couch. Marinette smirked and followed him over. He stuck his hand out to her and she looked it over. “You’re lucky this doesn’t need stitches, little one.” 

He whined and hissed as she disinfected it. “That hurts.” 

“Sorry.” Marinette put a puppy themed bandaid on it and brought his finger to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. “Better.” Adrien stared at her with stars in his eyes as she warmly smiled at him. She rubbed the back of his hand and softly spoke. “Now, what should I do to punish you? I could take sweets away from you, but I think you do that for yourself already. I could… take away your games...”

“NO!” Adrien panicked and Marinette bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. 

“Doesn’t mean I won’t take away our little game.” Marinette smirked at him and his cheeks flushed. 

“What kind of game?” Adrien licked his lips and stared at her with interest. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez** ](https://youtu.be/_hvcPPxAmY8)

[ **Die A Little by YUNGBLUD** ](https://youtu.be/5jd-AhBwcCQ)


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat in her craft room, working on a pacifier. Her craft room had dark pink walls and her furniture was black. She sat in a modern pastel pink plastic chair. She had framed art on the walls of kawaii things and stuff that made her happy.

She spread glue down on the surface of the pacifier and began to stick gems onto it. Her phone went off and she peered down at it. LittleMinou appeared in the notification and she quickly hit it. 

**Work is boring. What are you up to?**

**You made it to work today. I’m proud of you. :) I’m making pacifiers to fill my shop. It was getting empty. **

**I did. Somehow. I almost didn’t again. Ooo… can I see? **

She went into her camera app to take a photo of the current one she was working on. It was black and she had gone to work placing red stones down. Her plan was to make it a ladybug one. She hadn’t told him that it was for him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she sent the photo. 

**I just started on it so be nice. ;)**

**It looks amazing! I can’t wait to see what it looks like when it’s done. Part of me wants to skip out of here at lunch. **

**Baby boy. You should stay since you didn’t go to work yesterday, hm? **

**I really don’t want to. I can barely stand another meeting and I’m sitting in one now. **

**And on your phone too. Better sit up straight, be quiet, put your phone away, and listen to them. **

**Or what, mommy? **

**I’ll punish you later and use your pacifier as a gag so you don’t talk. **

She didn’t get a text from him for a moment and she thought that he had taken what she had said to heart. That he had done what she had requested until her phone went off. It was a photo of his black pants undone, showing off that he was wearing a diaper and it looked full. 

**Are you going to punish me for this too? I think I have more room for more. It’s not too wet yet. **

Marinette wanted to yank him and drag him to get changed. It was full and he was being a brat for not changing it. She shook her head and texted him back. 

**Get your butt into the bathroom and change that. **

**Nope. I don’t see a point. I’m fine. Plenty of time. **

**You’re gonna make a mess. Please do what mommy says and change that. **

**And if I don’t and I do make a big mess in my office? **

**I’ll punish you like I said. **

**Then I think I’ll keep working. **

**ADRIEN AGRESTE!**

**Yes…?**

**You’re gonna get a damn rash or infection. Change it. I mean it or I will come down there and do it myself. **

Marinette was so frustrated. She had no idea that he would wear diapers to work, but she figured it was just to spite her. Just to get her to punish him for not changing it. She bit her bottom lip as she worried about him. She sighed and texted him really quick. 

**Where do you work at? **

**What?**

**Where do you work at, baby boy? **

**I changed it. It’s fine. You don’t have to come down here. **

**I don’t believe you. Show me. **

**No. Just believe me. I did. **

**See? You not showing me… makes me doubt you. **

A photo showed up on her phone of his hand covering his full diaper and Marinette shook her head. 

**Address, little one. I mean it. **

**I don’t want my work to know. **

**That gets any fuller and they will know. So, address. **

**Maybe that’s half the thrill… getting caught. ;)**

Marinette stiffened up at his text and she cleared her throat before she texted him back. 

**Okay, get caught. But know that I will have you in time out when you’re done working. **

**Wouldn’t have it any other way, MommyMari. ;)**

**I’m serious. If that isn’t changed by the time I see you? I’ll be upset with you. **

**And I’ll deal with the consequences. Haha**

**Did you eat this morning?**

**Yes I did. Did you?**

**Yep. What did you eat? Did you drink?**

**A croissant. And I drank Coffee. I wouldn’t get up otherwise. XD**

**Me either. XD And you need to eat more than that. **

**Alright, I’ll see you after work. ;)**

**Can’t wait. Be good. **

**I don’t know if I can be, but I’ll try. **

**Mmm… could add on more punishments for being a bad boy. **

**I feel a temper tantrum coming on. Quick better make me quiet…**

**Adrien.**

**Any minute now.**

**Adrien…**

**I don’t think I can stop it. **

**ADRIEN!**

**Uh-uh. **

**Stop it. **

**Nuh-uh. I don’t want to and you can’t make me. **

**Adrien… I will come get you. **

**Hehe, you don’t know where I work… :sticks tongue out:**

**I can google, little boy. **

Her phone went silent for a moment and she smirked. 

**You wouldn’t dare. **

**Try me.**

Adrien reluctantly gave her his address and Marinette smiled and didn’t respond to him for a while. She knew it would cause his adrenaline to spike to think that she would come by, but she really hadn’t planned to. She continued to work on her shop items, letting her phone sit on her desk untouched. A few hours later her phone went off. 

**Are you coming to punish me? **

Marinette smirked as she responded to him with a coy expression. 

**Maybe. Maybe I’m sitting here with my paddle, waiting for a certain naughty boy to come see me. Maybe I’m waiting in my car. Or maybe… I never planned to come by in the first place. **

**Marinette…**

**Aht! Is that what you are to call me?**

**Sorry, mommy. **

**Don’t just say you’re sorry. Show me, love. **

A photo came in next with him looking up at her with his thumb in his mouth. His pants were refastened, but she could still tell that he hadn’t changed yet. 

**Adrien. Seriously. Please change that. I’m worried about you. Plus that can’t be comfortable. **

**It is. It’s warm and squishy… Makes me feel safe and I can’t close my legs. **

**Come here. **

**Right now?**

**Mm-hm. Right now, baby boy. **

**No.**

**Don’t make me count to three.**

**Nope.**

**One.**

**I’m not doing it. **

**Two.**

**I’m busy working right now. I’m sorry. You’ll have to call my assistant. **

**THREE! Get your wet butt here. Now. I’m not going to repeat myself again. **

**Fine…**

Marinette threw her phone on her desk and gave up on her projects. If he wanted to be a brat and play? She’d play. She was really concerned about him. That wasn’t a lie. She had given him her address the other day and she knew that he had it. It didn’t take him long to get to her apartment and the sound of her doorbell made her heart leap. 

She got up from her chair, grabbed a clean pacifier that she had made and swayed her hips as she walked to the door. She unlocked it and saw him standing there with his hands in front of his hips and his head down. Marinette smirked and touched his chin. 

“H-” Adrien went to greet her when she put the pacifier in his mouth and shook her finger at him. 

“You’ve been naughty and naughty boys don’t get to talk until mommy says so.” Marinette smirked and watched him melt as she pulled him inside by his wrist. “Did you change?” She closed the door and checked to see if he was clean. 

Adrien didn’t say anything as she ran her hand along his swollen head, causing him to moan. 

“Such a dirty boy.” Marinette scolded him and pulled him to her room as he smirked behind his pacifier. 

Adrien was suddenly standing in her craft room, taking in all of her supplies. She had a lot of stuff and it made his heart race. 

“I-” Adrien was about to compliment her room when she held up her finger.

“Aht- no talking.” Marinette warmly smiled as she went to work undoing his work pants. “First you need cleaned up.” 

Adrien went to run from her and she grabbed his pants fast. “Nope. We’re not playing this game. You’ve played enough today, Minou.” 

Adrien stopped and sucked on the pacifier as he stared down at her. He held onto her shoulders as he stepped out of his work pants. They were soaked and she knew that he had waited too long. Marinette shook her head and put them off to the side to wash them. 

“Seriously…” Marinette sighed as she stood up and pushed him back onto her pink couch. “Lay down for me.” 

Adrien laid down and turned his head to watch her quickly grabbing stuff. She came back over and undid the tabs fast. She ran her fingers along his irritated skin and stared at him as she grabbed a wipe to run it along his red skin. “You need to change yourself more often, love. Seriously. Please.” 

He watched her run the wipe over his red skin as she cleaned him up. It felt cool on his heated skin and he watched her grab lotion. She rubbed it between her hands to warm it up before she ran her hands along his hips and along his pelvis. She rubbed it along his balls and up his shaft. Adrien panted as his cock flexed. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me.” Marinette put more lotion into her hands and watched him turn around. 

His thighs shook as anticipation took him over. She ran her hands along his reddened behind as she made sure he was okay. Adrien continued to chew and suck on the pacifier as she massaged the lotion into his skin. 

Marinette pat his behind with her hand and he sat back on his heels with his hands between his thighs, watching her grab a clean diaper for him. “You need to care more about yourself. I worry about you.” 

Adrien peered down ashamed that he had let her down. That he hadn’t made his domme happy. Marinette warmly smiled as she touched his chin, turning his broken gaze to her loving one. “Baby? It’s okay. I’m just worried about you is all. Not disappointed. Here, talk to me.” She pulled the pacifier from his lips and words burst from his lips. 

“I’m always a disappointment. Have been for years. I disappointed my father daily. I know I’m a disappointment. That I’m a failure. I know that I- that something is wrong with me.” Tears fell down his cheeks and Marinette sat down behind him, pulling him into her lap. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and rocked him as she pulled the throw that was on her couch over him. He pulled it close and she smiled at him. “You’re not a disappointment. You’re not a failure. And you certainly have nothing wrong with you.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair some more, twisting it around her finger. “You are amazing, loving, and sweet. Talented and smart. Professional. Successful. You just have some broken parts, but that’s okay. We all have our bad days. We all have our flaws. But you being this way? Not a flaw. Not weird. And you have absolutely nothing wrong with you.” 

Adrien cuddled closer to her and stuck his pacifier back in his mouth as he slowly closed his eyes. “Are you going to punish me?” 

“I think you punished yourself enough yourself, baby boy.” Marinette sighed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. “So, not today. I know I said I would, but I’m making the decision that it’s not what you need right now.” 

Adrien nuzzled her neck and Marinette moved the blanket to put his diaper on. He lifted his hips to help her and once she was done, she put the blanket over him again. Adrien cuddled closer and fell asleep. Marinette warmly smiled as she gently moved him to lay down on the couch instead of on her and walked out of the room to wash her hands and dispose of the used diaper. She threw his pants into the wash and turned it on before she walked back into her craft room to work on her projects. 

She finished the ladybug pacifier and left it out to dry as she grabbed another base pacifier to decorate it. She heard him roll over and whimper in his sleep. Marinette got up and walked over to sit beside him. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to nuzzle her hand and sigh. 

“How bad is your life?” She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair and she watched as his eyes fluttered open. “You okay?” Marinette warmly smiled as she showed him concern. 

Adrien nodded and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “Why didn’t you want to punish me?” 

“Did you want to be punished?” Marinette lowered her lashes at him and watched him nod. “And how should I punish you?” 

“You said time out.” Adrien searched her gaze with a curious one. 

“You still want a time out?” Marinette adjusted his button down shirt. 

Adrien nodded as his adrenaline rushed and his cock flexed at the thought of being put in a chair in the corner, not being able to get up when he wanted. 

“Alright then, minou. Stand up for me.” Marinette stood up and waited for him to do as he was asked. She walked through her apartment to find a corner. “Stand in that corner with your legs spread and your palms on the wall.” 

Adrien’s heart raced at the thought of being in time out for being naughty. He pulled his pacifier out to talk. “How long?” 

Marinette walked up and grabbed his wrists as she stood behind him. She pushed her foot along his to spread his legs and placed his hands on the wall before she stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and whispered in his ear, “Until mommy says so.” 

Adrien shivered and groaned as she ran her hands down his arms and smacked his diaper with her hand, causing it to make the crinkle sound. The sound sent adrenaline through his body and his cock swelled more. 

He rocked his hips, brushing himself against the material, and Marinette grabbed his hips. “Don’t move those beautiful hips, naughty boy.” 

Adrien groaned and flexed his fingers against the wall as he tried to ignore the burn that was setting into his muscles from holding his hands up. How he tried to ignore the need that was building in the pit of his stomach. His heart pounded faster as he felt her watching him from afar. “Mommy?” Adrien peered over his shoulder and Marinette tsked him. 

“Stand there quietly, Minou. Don’t talk. Stare at the wall.” Marinette watched him whine and turn back to the wall. She watched his muscles tremble as they began to grow weak and she knew that it was enough. “Okay, you can relax. Come here.” 

Adrien dropped his hands from the wall and walked over to her. She touched his chin and pulled the pacifier from his lips as he peered at her through his lashes. “Good boy.” 

He moaned as she ran her thumb along his bottom lip. Adrien smirked as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Marinette sank her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. The sound of her undoing the tabs on his diaper echoed around him and he began to undo her pants. She gasped as his fingers slipped beneath the band of her panties and circled her clit. His diaper fell to the ground and she wrapped her hand around his cock. 

“Do you want me?” Marinette whispered against his lips and watched him nod as he stole a kiss from her again. 

“I want you. Have wanted you.” Adrien licked his lips before he kissed her again, causing her to fall back against the kitchen table. 

Adrien lifted her up and tugged her pants off. She helped him remove her panties before he pushed her feet up onto the table and spread her legs. He went to lick up her pussy when she shoved his pacifier back in his mouth. “Only good boys get to taste.” 

She put her foot on his shoulder and pushed him away from her. She hopped off the table and gently pushed him down the hallway and to her bedroom. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Adrien gasped between kisses as she watched him stumble slightly. 

“What is it? Did you want to stop?” Marinette stopped being pushy and panted as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I need to know that this isn’t like a fun one time thing. Or like a week thing where you’re going to leave right after and never talk to me again. That you’re not here just because I have money. That you’re not going to just abandon me.” Adrien stared at her with a worried expression and Marinette searched his gaze with a saddened one. 

“Is that what happens to you?” Marinette felt terrible for him. “People do this to you?” 

“I mean… tons of people want me. I’m all over the place. Even Mommies will gain my trust online and I’ll find out that they are only there for other reasons once they see me. Or once I get them in bed? They run away and I never hear from them again.” Adrien swallowed hard and Marinette ran her hand along his cheek. 

“This isn’t a one time deal, Adrien. This is an I want to be here with you. I want to make love with you. I want to talk with you. I want to cuddle with you. To go to the movies with you. On dates. Play games. I want to be with you for you. Not your money. Not your name. Not your kink. Just to be with you.” She warmly smiled at him and watched him nod and turn his head to kiss her palm. 

“Okay. I just- I’m scared to be left alone or used again. I’m so tired of being used.” Adrien became sadder and Marinette shook her head. 

“I’m not here to use you, baby. I’m here to love you. Listen to you. Comfort you. To be not only a lover… but a friend.” Marinette rubbed his cheek with a warm smile. “I’m here because I want to be here as much as I want you to be here with me.” 

Adrien let a tear fall and Marinette brushed it away with her thumb. “Can we continue what we had going on?” He blushed and twisted his toes into the ground as his cock flexed. 

“Of course.” Marinette slowly reached up on her toes to capture his lips again, sliding her hand down his shirt until she grasped his cock with her fingers. He groaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss and she played with him as they walked towards her room again.

Marinette pushed him to sit on her black bedspread and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. She smirked down at him and slowly pushed him to lay back by his chest. Marinette rolled her hips and he moaned as her wet folds grazed along his warm cock. 

“Can you keep quiet or do you need me to gag you?” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she rolled her hips in a rhythm. 

Adrien smirked and spit out the pacifier, moaning louder on purpose. Marinette smirked down at him and reached over to grab a pacifier gag from her nightstand that she kept clean. She had never used it, but she had been keeping it for the perfect person. She grabbed his chin and watched him stare at her through his lashes as she stuck the red pacifier into his mouth. 

“Raise your head for me.” Marinette smirked and he raised his head for her to fasten the buckle behind his head. It kept his pacifier in place and the word, ‘mute button’, was written across the center. 

Adrien groaned as he gripped her hips with his nails. She softly laughed and grabbed his hands to slam them above his head. “Naughty boy… don’t touch.” She poked the center of his pacifier before she grabbed fur lined red wrist cuffs that had a chain between them. Adrien’s chest rose and fell as she restrained his hands above his head. “Are you going to be a good boy?” 

Adrien nodded as she rolled her hips again, grazing his cock with her pussy. He breathed harder as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding down his body until she was on her knees beside the bed. She grabbed his thighs and yanked him closer before she wrapped her lips around his throbbing cock. Adrien gasped and moaned with the pacifier in his mouth as he closed his eyes and rocked his hips. She ran her mouth up and down his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip, and taking him to the back of her mouth in eager movements. His thighs trembled beneath her hands, as she held him and his hands came down to her hair. Marinete caught them and let his cock go with a pop before she stood up and slammed his hands back above his head. 

“Be good…” Marinette reminded him as she went back to sucking on his cock, causing him to squirm beneath her and buck his hips as he got closer than he wanted to be. He wanted to bury himself into her tight pussy. To feel her wet walls clench around him. 

“Pwease…” Adrien spoke around the gag and Marinette smirked as she took him deeper into her mouth, causing him to moan loudly. 

She pulled away from him and crawled up his body. She pressed chase kisses to his chest as he watched her through his lashes as his breathing came out as pants.

“Someone isn’t being quiet… You’re not supposed to be so noisy, baby boy.” Marinette peered down at him with a flirty expression. 

Marinette rolled her hips just right and with a few movements, he slipped into her. Adrien sat up slightly and buried his face into her breasts as her wet pussy squeezed his cock. She held his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair as he got used to her wrapped around his cock, failing to keep silent as the pleasure sent waves through his body. 

“You really should learn to be quiet, minou. Ready to move?” Marinette whispered and felt him nod. She began to slowly roll her hips and bob up and down, causing him to fall back against the bedspread with his hands above his head. “That’s it. Good boy. Just relax. Let me do all the work.” She touched his chest and ran her hands up his arms, interlacing her fingers with his as she worked him with her hips in circles before moving up and down. 

Adrien bent his knees and raised his hips to thrust into her, causing Marinette to lose focus and tremble. Adrien smirked and continued to angle himself just right until she was panting and crying out in short moans. 

Marinette came over and over again until she was exhausted. She peered down at him and licked her lips as she hummed with satisfaction. 

“Raise your head, pretty boy.” Marinette smiled down at him and he raised his head so she could unfasten the pacifier gag.

She noticed how his cheeks were flushed and his hair was damp. It clung to his forehead and was sprawled out around the bedspread. She ran her thumb along his swollen bottom lip before she bent down to kiss him, while she rocked her hips. She deepened the kiss and he moaned into her mouth as he raised his hips and rode out his own orgasm. She slowed her hips down as he came down from his high. They panted and stared into each others eyes before she pulled off of him. She undid his wrists and kissed them, rubbing feeling back into them. 

She laid down along his body and sank her fingers into his hair as he sighed and closed his eyes. She pressed gentle kisses to the corners of his lips before she fully kissed him. 

“Date me.” Adrien relaxed into the bed as she snuggled against him. “Please. I’ll do anything. Please. I need you. Want you. Please go out with me.” 

“You don’t have to beg.” Marinette smiled as she got up to peer into his eyes. “You had me from the first day you responded to my comment, LittleMinou.” 

Adrien’s heart caught fire and he tugged her down in a big hug. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Tag, You’re It/Milk and Cookies Double Feature by Melanie Martinez** ](https://youtu.be/BEYHJFIONvU)

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sat on his cat crocheted blanket. He chewed on his black pacifier as he picked crayons from a box. He was busy coloring when Marinette sat down in front of him. 

“What are you coloring?” Marinette softly smiled as she watched him. 

“Puppies.” Adrien took his pacifier from his mouth and continued to color with the crayon in his fist. 

“Can I color with you?” Marinette stared at the picture he was coloring. “You’re doing a good job on that. I love the colors you’ve chosen.” 

“Thank you. You can color the kitties on this page.” Adrien turned the page and ripped out the picture of cats. 

“Thank you, love.” Marinette smiled at him and took the page from him. “What color should the cats be?” 

“Green.” Adrien threw a crayon at her. 

“Don’t throw things please.” Marinette scolded him and he smirked, throwing another one at her. “You do know what you’re working towards right?” 

Adrien smirked and flicked a black crayon at her. Marinette stared at him and grabbed his wrist before he could throw a blue crayon at her. 

“Adrien… stop.” Marinette put on a mom voice and watched him laugh. “It’s not funny. You can really hurt me if that hits me just right.” 

“You could really hurt me if you hit me just right.” Adrien winked at her and she gasped and tried to hide her laugh. 

She pressed her lips together and her cheeks flushed as she held back her laughter. “Adrien. I’m serious. Be good.” 

“I know you want to laugh.” Adrien smirked and challenged her with his smoldering gaze. “Do it. Laugh. You know you want to.” 

“No. I’m not going to laugh at you being silly and talking back to me like a bad boy.” Marinette gained back her composure and gave him a serious expression. 

“Fine.” Adrien yanked his wrist from her and crawled over to get his stuffed brown bear. He cuddled it and scooted over to grab his pacifier. He stuck it in his mouth and laid down to throw his bear into the air and caught it. He hugged it and snuggled with it as Marinette crawled over to lay beside him. 

“Now you’re avoiding me.” Marinette fixed his pastel green onesie that had chibi black cats all over it. 

“I am not. I wanted to play.” Adrien glared at her and she smacked him on the butt, causing his diaper to make a crinkling sound. His heart sped up at the sound and his adrenaline spiked for a moment.

“Don’t give me that face.” Marinette gave him a stern expression and watched his expression soften. 

“Sorry.” Adrien swallowed hard and hugged his bear closer. 

“Does your bear have a name?” Marinette touched it’s paw and wiggled it. 

“Brown Bear.” Adrien blushed and Marinette warmly smiled.

“You’ve had him a long time, huh?” Marinette touched the bear and noticed how the fur was old looking. He was a very well loved bear. Plus his simplistic obvious name gave it away as being an old toy.

“Mm-hm. My mother got me him when I was a baby. Couldn’t let him go really.” Adrien shrugged as he became sad thinking about his mother. 

“You really miss her, don’t you?” Marinette ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as he turned to face Marinette. He slid his hand down her side and settled it on her hip. Marinette warmly smiled at him and brushed his messy hair behind his ear. He took his pacifier from his lips and brushed his lips against hers. “Thank you.” Adrien softly spoke and Marinette became confused. 

“For what?” Marinette searched his face as he peered down to play with his pacifier. 

“For letting me be me. For not judging me.” Adrien slowly peered up at her with big green eyes that made her heart melt. “For being here for me.” 

“You’re welcome. But you know you don’t need to thank me.” Marinette booped him on the nose with her index finger. 

“I do. I’m less lonely now. I feel loved now. I have someone who actually cares for me. I no longer want to kill myself.” The last sentence caught her off guard and she swallowed hard. She suddenly wrapped him up in her arms like she was protecting him. 

“No, baby, no. Don’t say that.” Marinette wanted to cry. She wanted to protect him at all costs and it hurt her heart. 

“I-” Adrien hated to admit it. He knew it made him sound insane. That it made him sound weak. “I spend holidays and birthdays… sometimes random days… contemplating ending it. Just how pulling the trigger on a gun can make it all stop. Stabbing myself could make it stop… taking pills can make it all stop…. I’ll sit with any of it in my hand. Mostly pills. And just decide. I’ve written more than a dozen goodbye letters to no one. Written goodbye posts for  _ Instagram _ . But I never follow through.” Marinette felt his tears soak through her clothing. “Never have the courage to do it. I don’t want people to clean up the mess. I know there is no one that cares about me. I know there is no one left. I’m just a name. A brand.” 

“Adrien, stop. Baby, stop.” Marinette clung to him and felt him shake. 

“I- No one would care if a child model grown up with two dead parents went missing. No one would care if that person died. Hell it’d make a damn good headline right?” Adrien peered up at her with puffy red eyes. “Don’t you think? Everyone says you get more famous when you die. Your death becomes your fame and what you’re known for.” He shrugged and awkwardly laughed. 

Marinette shook her head and ran her hands down his back as she embraced him. “No. That’s not your fate. You have so much more to give this world. I won’t let you do that.” 

“I haven’t really had those thoughts since you showed up. I have bad days. Mostly nights when I’m alone. When I don’t have a distraction. Or when I’m in my car about to go into a job that I hate. I just think…” He took in a shaky breath. “I can just- end it all… and then never have to exist again. Never have to attend another stupid meeting. Never have to approve designs again. Never have to balance money again… Never have to work again… Just- I can just be free.” Adrien sighed and Marinette let her tears fall. 

“What would have happened if I hadn’t commented on your  _ Instagram _ , Adrien?” Marinette was afraid to know, but some part of her had to know. 

“I wouldn’t be here. I’d just be another headline where people who didn’t even know me… mourned me like I was their best friend or lover.” Adrien sniffed as he trembled. 

Marinette pressed a million kisses into his hair and gave him all of the love that she could. Her heart burst and she didn’t want to let him go, even for a second. “Adrien?” 

“Hm?” Adrien peered up at her. 

“Can I tell you something?” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Yes?” Adrien searched her broken gaze. 

“I have never fallen for someone this fast. Have never cared about someone this much. I’ve never wanted to squeeze someone so hard. Never wanted to give all of my love to someone so much. I will spend every moment… making you feel like you mean the world to me. That you matter. That you’re okay.” Marinette ran her hand along his jawline and touched his chin. “Do you understand? You are so precious to me. I want to protect you as much as I can. To love you as much as I can. To make you smile and laugh.” 

Adrien nodded and swallowed hard as she bent down to capture his lips. “Can we go to a movie tonight?” 

“Of course.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead as he hugged her tightly against himself. 

“Okay.” Adrien snuggled his face into her chest as she cuddled him closer. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sat beside Marinette in the movie theatre. He ran his nails along his jean covered thighs and she took one of his hands into hers. She brushed her thumb over the back of it and smiled over at him. 

“Are you nervous?” Marinette whispered in his ear and he shrugged. 

“Not really. My thoughts are just going a mile a minute. Like what do I need to get done tomorrow at work? What did I do today? Did I finish that? When was that due?” Adrien began to rant and Marinette nodded. 

“Makes sense. Maybe you should make a note of all of that in your phone and then try to clear your mind until later or tomorrow. I know that’s like near impossible to do, but you can always try.” Marinette smiled and watched him pull out his phone. She let go of his hand so that he could make a note to himself on a schedule app. 

Adrien sat beside her distracted by his phone for a moment until the movie started. She cuddled closer and he finished up his note to himself and put his phone on vibrate before he put it away.

Marinette intertwined her fingers with his as they watched the movie. She peered up at him and worried her bottom lip as she noticed the genuine smile on his face. He peered down at her and kissed her forehead, gripping her hand in his. 

The movie felt like it went by fast and before long they were walking down the sidewalk. Their intertwined hands swung between them as they walked. 

“Did you like the movie?” Marinette smiled up at him. 

“I did.” Adrien smiled down at her and unlaced his hand with hers to wrap his arm around her waist. 

“Want to go to the park?” Marinette watched his expression become excited and she watched him shift from one foot to the other, trying to hide his excitement. “Excited?” 

Adrien nodded and Marinette giggled as she took his hand from her waist and pulled him towards the park. 

The closer they got to the park, the more excited he got. He peered at Marinette and she let his hand slide from hers. “Go ahead.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him run off to the merry go round. 

She giggled as she watched him get on it and ride it around. She waited for a moment to hop on and stood beside him with a warm smile. “Are you having a fun day, Minou?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Adrien laughed as the animal moved up and down while the whole ride spun. 

“Do you want to head home and play some games?” Marinette searched his gaze and waited for him to answer her. 

“Like… video games or…” Adrien drew it out and she giggled as she poked him on the nose. 

“Video games, naughty boy.” Marinette winked at him as the ride slowed down. “But… I might be able to make an exception if you’re a good boy.” 

Adrien’s expression melted as he got lost in her warm smile. “Okay, I’ll be good.” 

“You also work tomorrow. So, no staying up too late.” Marinette took his hand as he got down from the animal. 

They walked back towards his apartment and she followed him inside. Adrien walked over to go through his video games as he sat down on the floor with his legs criss-crossed. Marinette went to go grab him a drink. 

“What do you want to drink, Adrien?” Marinette opened his fridge and went through his drink options. 

“Juice, pwease.” Adrien pulled out a game and put it into the gaming console.

“Okay. Which cup?” Marinette smiled over at him as she opened the cabinet to stare at his options. 

“Black kitties.” Adrien grabbed two controllers and walked over to the couch to sit down on it. 

Marinette grabbed a cup and pulled the juice out. She unscrewed the lid. The sound of the lid on the counter made him shiver as it made him fall deeper into his headspace. He heard the sound of her filling the cup and closing the lid on it. His chest rose and fell as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it. Marinette peered over as she put the juice away, noticing how he had pulled his knees up to his chest. 

She snuck away as she watched him put his fingers in his mouth to go grab a pacifier and his supplies that he would want. Marinette came back with her arms full, grabbing his cup of juice on the way. 

“Minou?” Marinette softly spoke as she sat down beside him. “Do you want to change for bed?” 

Adrien peered at her with widened eyes that were full of wonder as he nodded. “Yes, pwease.” 

Marinette nodded and gently took his fingers from his mouth to replace them with his sippy cup. She undid the zipper on the black footie pajamas that had a hood with cat ears. Marinette set it aside as Adrien laid down for her, watching her with a curious expression. 

“You can play games if you want, while I do this. I don’t mind.” Marinette ran her hands along his bent legs and watched him nod as he turned his head to peer at the television as he pushed buttons on his controller with one hand. 

She undid his jeans and pulled them down as he raised his hips for her. Marinette slipped his boxers off and set both of them aside. Adrien flashed a glance over at her as she opened one of his diapers and fluffed it a bit. She tapped the side of his hips and he raised his hips for her. 

“That’s my good boy.” Marinette smiled as she placed a kiss on his knee. 

Adrien’s heart felt full as she expressed how amazing he was. He lived for praises and she never spared them from him. 

“So precious. So loving and kind. You’re the best little one in all of the universe, you know that?” Marinette grabbed baby powder and began to pour some onto him before she pulled the front up and put the tabs in place along the front. “Okay, sit up for mommy.” 

Adrien sat up and searched her gaze, waiting for her to pull his shirt up and over his head. Marinette stared at him and he lifted his arms. She ran her hands along the hem and pushed it up his body. She kissed his chest and brushed her lips against one of his nipples, causing him to moan and rock his hips. His diaper crinkled and caused a shiver to run through his body. 

Marinette pulled his shirt off of him and picked up his pajamas. “One foot…” She tickled his foot and he laughed, pulling it away from her. Marinette laughed and tickled her fingers up his leg, causing him to kick. “Okay, I’m serious now. Give me a foot, kitten.” 

Adrien gave her his foot and she went to put the foot part of the pajamas onto it. Adrien giggled and pulled his foot away. He took his cup from his lips and stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Adrien… I’ll count to three…” Marinette gave him her best mom voice and he gave her his foot again. “Thank you, sweet boy.” 

She slipped the foot part onto his foot before she did the same with the other one. “Stand up for me, please.” 

Adrien stood up and she got up to pull the pajamas up his legs and helped him into the sleeves before she zipped it up. She put the hood over his head and kissed him on the lips. “So cute!” 

Adrien laid down to play games with his head in Marinette’s lap and wiggled his knees back and forth as he set his empty cup down, replacing it with his black pacifier. He went back to focusing on the game as Marinette played with the ears on his hood. She ran her hands along his chest and back up. “You’re like a big stuffy. So cute!” 

Adrien laughed behind his pacifier as he handed her a controller to play the game with him. “Play.” 

“What do you say...?” Marinette warmly smiled at him.

“Pwease….” Adrien stared up at her with a cute expression as his hair fell to the side. 

“Good boy.” She took the controller from him and bent down to kiss him on the lips as he met her half way. 

They sat on the couch like that playing games for hours until she noticed his breathing even and felt him get heavier and his fingers go slack on his controller. She smiled and slipped out from beneath him, replacing her spot with a pillow. She took his controller with hers and put them away before she turned off the game. She put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before she collected his cup and went to do some of his dishes. 

She set up his stuff for work in the morning and grabbed her stuff as she walked towards his front door. 

“Are you leaving?” Adrien worried his bottom lip as he sat up and watched her with a concerned expression. 

“I was going to. You were sound asleep.” Marinette played with her purse strap as she watched him tilt his head to the side. “I know you need sleep and I just thought you’d like to be alone to do that.” 

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t like being alone. That’s when the past haunts me.” Adrien pulled his knees to his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Marinette set her purse down and walked over to him. 

“It’s- it’s not your fault. I didn’t tell you the whole story. About my father that is.” Adrien swallowed hard as he hid his face in his folded arms. 

“What about him?” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around him as she nuzzled his hair. 

“My father was driving to an event. Normally he would have Gorilla drive him.” Adrien got lost in his thoughts, but Marinette pulled him out with her sudden question. 

“Gorilla?” Marinette became confused about who or what that was. 

“My bodyguard. My father thought that it was important for me to have one, but I can tell you that he was the only person who truly cared about me. Cared if I ate enough. Cared if I was happy. Cared if I was sad. He was always there to listen and he would let me slide past my father’s rules on occasions.” Adrien softly laughed for a moment. “He took so much grief just for me to be happy and somewhat free.” 

“He sounds like he cared for you very much.” Marinette warmly smiled and played with his cat ears on his hood. “So, your father was driving.”

“Right, um… he was driving and my mother had been gone. It had been years since she had originally disappeared.” Adrien licked his lips and swallowed hard. “A drunk driver was speeding around a corner-” His voice began to waiver and weaken. “Um…” 

Marinette nudged his shoulder and Adrien turned over to crawl more in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him. “What happened after that, little one?” 

“The car- struck the- driver’s side- and his car- rolled a few times.” Adrien choked on the words as the sharp sound of crashing glass and squealing tires echoed in his mind. “He sustained neurological and spinal injuries from it. I spent the last few years… taking care of a psychopathic man. A man that held my  _ mother _ under his mansion- in a glass case like she was going to magically wake up. Like a fairytale would save her!” His voice pitched up as he got louder and tears fell from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. That must have been really difficult.” Marinette tried to hide her own emotions as she ran her nails down his back.

“I had to remind him  _ every day _ that his wife was gone. Had to tell him about his accident. He didn’t remember what had happened to her or himself. He barely knew who I was. My father was tired of being cared for. He wanted to do everything for himself. I’d catch him trying to cook, or design, or shower, or really do anything that he used to do.” Adrien sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. “It’s hard to take care of someone. To explain to them the same information over and over again. To not have them be able to really communicate well. He used a machine to talk to me. It would use his brain signals to make sentences. Sometimes they were broken and sometimes they were put together. I’d have to piece it together sometimes or try to make sense of it and when I was off… Like I didn’t know what he meant? Well you can guess what that nightmare was like.” Adrien shrugged and snuggled closer to Marinette. 

“Did he die from…” Marinette didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to assume that he had committed suicide because of his situation. 

“Not from that. He got sick. It quickly turned into pneumonia.” Adrien bit his bottom lip and searched her gaze. 

“I see.” Marinette played with his pajamas. 

“It took him quick and he was… suddenly gone.” Adrien got lost in the memory of his father barely breathing, gasping for air, and coughing up blood. How his high fever would cause him to hallucinate often. How his father would talk to his mother as if she was standing beside his bed when she had been long gone. 

“I’m so sorry. That sounds awful. I couldn’t imagine losing my papa.” Marinette clung to him as he got lost in his thoughts. 

“I felt sorry for him until I found out he kept my mother beneath the house. Beneath- my room.” Adrien shivered and Marinette held him closer. “But by then… the bastard was dead.” 

Marinette flinched at his words and how insensitive he sounded about the whole thing. “I-” She got lost in her thoughts. 

“You don’t have to say something. It’s okay. I just- I just wanted to tell you.” Adrien peered up at her with tear stained cheeks. “Wanted someone to listen.” 

“I’ll always be here for you.” Marinette softly spoke as he buried his face into her chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and began to hum a soft song. 

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Scary Love by Au/Ra** ](https://youtu.be/VjgM0x27aZs)


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien sat on his bedroom floor surrounded by _ Legos. _ He was busy looking for the right piece to make his creation the way he saw it in his head. The sound of the plastic bricks brushing against one another echoed throughout the room as he ran his fingers through them. He had so many and most of the time it took him ages to find just the right piece. 

Marinette was in the kitchen baking cookies when she heard Adrien waddling down the hallway. She slowly peered over at him, standing in the hallway in a cat themed outfit. He pointed his toes in and hugged his ladybug to his chest. “Can you play with me?” 

“I’m baking cookies right now. After they’re done I’ll come play.” Marinette smiled at him as she went back to putting balls of dough onto the trays. 

“Can I help you? Then we can play?” Adrien searched her gaze and she smiled. 

“Okay. You can help me. Wash your hands.” Marinette pointed to the sink and Adrien set his ladybug down on the bar chair that sat in front of his kitchen island. 

“Ladybug can sits there.” Adrien walked around the island and washed his hands. 

“Make sure you wash them good please.” Marinette smirked as she peered at him from the corner of her eye. 

“Do you not trust me?” Adrien laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

She smacked him on the butt with her oven mitt. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I know where your dirty little boy hands have been.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “Fair enough, _ Mommy _.” 

“Here, dry your hands and help me make balls of dough to bake.” Marinette warmly smiled as she showed him how to do it. 

Adrien stood beside her and grabbed a spoonful of dough, rolling it between his palms. The sweet dough was cold, wet, and soft. “Like this?” 

“Perfect.” Marinette smiled as she set her ball down and pointed where his should go.

Adrien helped her finish up rolling the cookie dough and helped her place the balls onto the baking sheets. Marinette put the baking sheets into the oven and set the oven mitt down on the island. 

“So, what did you want to play?” Marinette smiled and brushed his soft hair to the side. 

“Legos. I want to build stuff with you.” Adrien stared at Marinette with big peridot hued eyes. 

Marinette nodded and took his hand. “Then how about we play with Legos while those cookies bake, hm?” 

“Okay!” Adrien became excited as he pulled her down the hallway to his bedroom. Marinette giggled as she nearly tripped and Adrien caught her. “Sorry.” 

Marinette slowly smiled as she looked up into his eyes, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. “It’s okay. I’m clumsy.” 

Adrien laughed and pulled her into the bedroom. He sat down by his _ Legos _ and waited for her to sit down too. “Pway?” 

“Okay, Minou.” Marinette giggled as she sat down and began to sift through his blocks. “You have so many Legos.” 

“I’ve had them for ages.” Adrien warmly smiled as he picked his creation back up. It looked like a spaceship. “I need a steering wheel. I can’t find one.” 

“Like…” Marinette ran her fingers through his _ Legos _ until she found it. “This?” 

“YES!” Adrien took it and did little bounces as he wiggled in his happiness. “It’s pur...fect. Thank you, Marinette!” 

Marinette warmly smiled as she began to find blocks to build a house. “You’re welcome, baby boy.” 

Adrien smiled warmly as his cheeks began to flush. He grabbed another block and kept working on his creation as she went to work building her house. 

“What are you making?” Adrien tilted his head to the side as he watched her build a cube with a rectangular opening. 

“A house for them to live in.” Marinette smiled and grabbed a door to put in the rectangular space. “That way they have a nice warm place to return to after their long trip.” 

Adrien’s lips parted as his heart felt like it was going to explode. “Home?”

“Everyone deserves a warm place to land.” Marinette slowly peered up at him with a warm smile. She grabbed a window to put in its place before she continued to build the structure.

The timer went off and Marinette set the house down before she got up. Adrien followed her down the hallway as the warm smell of cookies invaded his senses. He sighed and his heart filled with warmth at the smell. 

Marinette put on the oven mitt and took the cookies out, placing them on top of the stove to cool. She searched for cooling racks and found a couple. She set them up and began to use a spatula to transfer the cookies over to cool. Adrien went to grab one and she smacked his hand with the spatula. 

Adrien glared at her and she giggled. “You’re gonna burn your fingers if you’re not careful. You need to wait. Patience.” 

“But, but, but…” Adrien began to pout and he crossed his arms. 

“Don’t even start.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I wants one. They smell so yummy. Pwease…” Adrien put his hands up in kitty paws and gave her a pathetic expression. “For a dollar a day…”   
“Stop.” Marinette burst out laughing. 

“You too can help feed a starving kitty.” Adrien smirked and made purring sounds as he nuzzled her arm. 

“Not going to get you a cookie, Minou. You’ll burn your mouth, baby. Just wait a little bit longer.” Marinette brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. “Very cute though.” 

Adrien pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m not cute.” 

“Mm...hm… sure you aren’t.” Marinette turned away to turn the oven off and clean everything up. “Just like you are this innocent angel that can do nothing wrong…” 

“I am one. Don’t you see my halo?” Adrien pointed to the top of his head. 

Marinette messed up his hair with her hand. “All I see is a pair of horns.” She giggled as he pouted. 

“I can be a good boy.” Adrien chased after her as she picked up ladybug. 

“Prove it. Wait ten minutes to eat a cookie.” Marinette walked back to his bedroom to put ladybug back on his bed. 

Adrien stared at the cookies with an intense stare like they’d run away if he looked away from them. He stood with his hands on the counter, peering over it with a serious expression. He wiggled his behind as he waited for the steam to stop. 

Marinette walked back down the hallway and caught him staring at the cookies, wiggling. She covered her mouth and silently giggled at how his ass wiggled with excitement. He held onto the island with his fingertips and glanced from the clock to the cookies. She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms as she watched him. 

His feet twitched as he waited patiently to eat one. The warm smell of the chocolate and sugar made his heart flutter. He wanted to eat one so badly. His heart beat faster in his chest as he stared the cookies down. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and stared at the clock. She watched him become more and more impatient as the ten minutes almost came to a close. 

She walked in and cleared her throat, taking in how he glanced over at her with big emerald hued eyes. He crawled over to her on his knees and looked up at her. “Pwease? Cookie? Times up.” Adrien pointed at the clock and Marinette warmly smiled. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yes.” Adrien swallowed hard as he peered up at her, begging for permission. 

“Did you eat all your dinner?” Marinette knew that he had. She had been there for it. 

“Yes.” Adrien smiled up at her as the light sparked within his eyes. 

“Then I think you deserve a cookie.” Marinette warmly smiled and walked over to grab one. She heard him crawling behind her. He was filled with excitement. She grabbed a cookie as he stood up. “Here you go, Minou.” She passed him it and he got excited as he took a bite of it. 

“So… yummy!” Adrien smiled and jumped as he became excited, sticking the cookie back into his mouth. 

“Careful, don’t choke.” Marinette warned him as he jumped up and down. He slowly stopped as she touched his arm. “Thank you.” 

“Legos? Build? Again?” Adrien searched her gaze and she smiled at him. 

“Okay. Let’s go play.” Marinette warmly smiled at him.

“YAY!” Adrien got excited and grabbed another cookie before he ran down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Marinette giggled and followed him to his bedroom to finish building space ships and houses. 

***

Alya sat at the coffee shop with Marinette. She sipped her warm drink and stared at her best friend from across the table. Marinette took a bite of her cake and sighed as she picked up her cup to drink from it. 

“So… Minou.” Alya picked at her fruit tart for a moment as she thought about it.

“What about him?” Marinette got lost in her coffee for a moment. 

“What’s he like?” Alya took a bite of her food. 

“Fun. A lot of fun.” Marinette giggled as she got lost in the memory of how excited he was for cookies. “Also sad.” She sighed as she took another bite of her cake. 

“Hard life?” Alya raised her cup to her lips. 

“He’s… lost a lot. I’ll leave it at that.” Marinette warmly smiled at her. 

“How’s your shop?” Alya took a drink of her coffee, finishing it. 

“Getting bigger all the time.” Marinette blushed and Alya laughed. 

“And you had your doubts.” Alya shook her head as she set her cup down. 

“I did. I didn’t know if anyone would like what I made.” Marinette swallowed hard and licked her lips as she thought about it. 

“Well, turns out people do. Are you going to make Adrien one?” Alya leaned on her hands as she stared at her with a knowing expression. 

“Kind of already started on one.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

“You’re hopeless.” Alya laughed and Marinette gave her a look. 

“Alya! I am not.” Marinette rolled her eyes, causing her best friend to laugh. 

“Look, it’s okay to be infatuated with love boy.” Alya giggled as she picked on her. “But you have to dish out the deets, girl.” 

“Alright, what do you want to know about him?” Marinette gave in as she finished her coffee. 

***

Adrien sat in his office pouring himself over paperwork. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, staring at his itinerary. He had a lot to do in a short amount of time. The words on each day began to blur together and his office spun. The knock on his door brought him out of it and he stared at his assistant with a shocked expression. 

“There is someone here to see you, Sir. Sorry to bother you.” Nathalie stared at Adrien and searched his worried expression. 

“Who?” Adrien stared at her with a raised eyebrow before a woman with blonde hair ran in and squealed as he quickly stood up and braced himself. “Oh… Chlo… I wasn’t expecting you…” He awkwardly smiled as she leaped into his arms, kissing his cheeks. 

Nathalie nodded and let herself out of his office as Adrien pushed Chloe away by her arms. “What brought you back to Paris?” 

“I missed you. I was worried about you really. Since your father passed-” Chloe ran her hand along his black suit coat and Adrien grabbed her wrist with a fake smile. 

“Thanks Chlo, but I’m alright. You didn’t need to come all the way here from New York just to check up on me.” Adrien dropped her hand and Chloe huffed with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Go to lunch with me. C’mon....” Chloe poked his chest and he rolled his eyes. 

“I have a ton of work to catch up on.” Adrien protested and she scoffed. 

“Nathalie can take care of it. C’mon I’m never in town. Let me treat you to lunch.” Chloe took his hand and yanked him out of the room. She stopped by the front desk where Nathalie was on the way out. “I’m taking him to lunch. You got this. I know you do.” 

Nathalie sighed as she began to calculate everything that she was already doing and then thinking about what he had to do as well. 

“Chlo. Chlo!” Adrien pulled back against her as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“What?” Chloe stopped and turned around to stare at him. 

“Why are you really here? Why is this so urgent?” Adrien crossed his arms and she sighed as her shoulders slumped. 

“Mother kicked me out. She said I was too much of a burden. So. Here I am.” Chloe held her arms out at her sides. 

“I don’t have space for you to stay with me.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about everything he would have to hide. 

“It wouldn’t be for long.” Chloe gave him pouted lips and big blue eyes. “Please…. Adrikins?” 

“Chlo. I’m serious. I don’t have the space.” Adrien begged her with his peridot hued eyes as his heart began to speed up. “I can pay for you to stay at a hotel…” 

“If I wanted that I would just stay at Daddy’s hotel.” Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Is that not an option?” Adrien searched her broken gaze. 

“Daddy is sick of me too.” Chloe sighed and Adrien grabbed his phone from his back pocket. 

“Alright… hang on.” Adrien began to message Marinette. 

**Can you do me a huge favor?**

**What is it, baby boy?**

**My childhood friend Chloe needs a place to stay and I need help hiding all my stuff. She’s gonna be staying with me for a few days until she finds her own place. **

**Of course, Minou.**

**Thank you, Marinette.**

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Chloe. “Alright, you can stay with me but only for a few days.” 

“Oh… thank you, Adrikins!” Chloe jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his body. 

Adrien sighed as he looked over her shoulder. It was going to be tough living with her and he knew it. His anxiety began to flair just thinking about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**  
** Marinette ran around Adrien’s apartment with him, cleaning up all of his items. She picked up bins and began to put the items into hard-cased suitcases that he kept in his closet. 

“Is this really necessary Adrien? You said she was a childhood friend. She doesn’t know about this?” Marinette picked up one of his onesies and ran her thumb along the embroidered lettering. 

“No. No she knows  _ nothing _ about this.” Adrien’s expression only showcased his panic. “I mean absolutely nothing.” 

“How long have you been an abdl?” Marinette pocketed a pacifier when he wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy with his hands in a bin, sifting through it to see what he had to hide. 

“Um… recent? Maybe? I’m not sure. I guess if you mean interested in that kind of thing… probably since I was a little kid. But actually wearing onesies, diapers. Sucking on pacifiers… stuff like that? That was probably only a couple years ago.” Adrien cleared his throat as he pushed his weight down on a full suitcase to close it. 

“Where do you get all your gear at? Online… or did you go to a store?” Marinette closed another full suitcase, rolling it up beside his full one. 

“Mostly online, but some of it is from conventions.” Adrien smiled as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I should try to get a booth at the next one.” Marinette sighed as she thought of all of the stuff she was making. 

“You should. That would be awesome!” Adrien became excited as he thought about her at one, selling items to excited people. “Alright, I think… that’s everything.” He grabbed the suitcase he currently had and walked over to his closet to shove it up onto a shelf where he normally kept them. 

Marinette peered around her at his bare walls and his bed that lacked his crocheted cat blanket. Peered around at this masculine room that lacked anything that screamed Adrien. Lacked his fun and loving personality. His stuffed animals were gone and his anime posters were missing. 

She worried her bottom lip and Adrien turned from his closet to see her. “What’s wrong?” 

Marinette sniffed and held her arm at her side. “Isn’t it upsetting to hide who you are? Like to hide this part of yourself from the world?” 

“It’s normal. I always had to hide it. Always do hide it. It’s really no different.” Adrien sighed as he shoved the last suitcase up into his closet. 

“I just- I wish you didn’t have to hide a part of yourself.” Marinette rubbed her eyes and Adrien warmly smiled as he walked up to her. He ran his thumbs beneath her eyes with a smile. 

“It’s okay. Don’t cry. It’s really alright. Chloe will only be here for a few days and then everything will go back to normal. Oh shit.” Adrien suddenly remembered the sippy cups in his kitchen. “Gotta get the sippy cups in the kitchen.” He took off running and Marinette slumped down onto his bed and fell back against the comforter to peer at his plain ceiling. The room felt cold somehow now.

She slowly turned her attention to the door when she heard it open. He had his arms full of sippy cups as he walked around the bed to put them into a suitcase. “When is Chloe getting here?” 

“Soon.” Adrien’s phone went off and he grabbed it from his back pocket to see that it was a text from Chloe. “Now. She’s on her way up.” 

“Want me to leave?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she stared at a panicking Adrien. He was looking around them to make sure he didn’t leave anything out. 

“No, no it’s fine. Oh wait. Did I empty the trash?” Adrien ran his hand through his hair and tugged. 

“I got it. You deal with her.” Marinette got up from his bed and went to empty the trash when Adrien heard his doorbell ring. 

“Thanks.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her before he ran towards the front door. “You’re awesome!” 

Marinette giggled and shook her head as she worried her bottom lip and began to gather his trash to take it out. 

Adrien walked down the hallway and quickly reached his door. He took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile as he opened the door. 

“Adrikins! You left me for so long outside.” Chloe whined as she yanked in several suitcases. 

“Chlo, I barely left you out here.” Adrien rolled his eyes and took her bags. “Never could pack light, could you?” 

“You have to be ready for any situation, Adrikins. Have you learned nothing by being a prodigal son?” Chloe pat him on the shoulder as she walked past him, leaving him to deal with her bags. 

Chloe ran her finger along his kitchen island and stared at it to see if anything was left behind. “You cleaned.” 

“You haven’t seen me in ages. What would make you think I don’t clean?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well, you’re never home.” Chloe shrugged and Adrien sighed as he walked around the island. 

“Are you thirsty? I have wine. Rose. Like you like.” Adrien leaned down to open his wine chiller. 

“I could use a drink.” Chloe smirked as she watched him bend down to grab a bottle. The back of his shirt rode up and showed off the line that ran up his spine. “You’ve aged well.” 

Adrien nearly dropped the bottle of wine as he stood up, clearing his throat. “Thanks?” His voice went up as he became nervous and awkward. 

Chloe peered over to see a woman standing in the hallway, tensed up and looking like she had interrupted something. “And who’s this? I wasn’t aware there was anyone else here.” She smiled at Marinette with a catty expression. 

“This is Marinette. My girlfriend. Sorry, she was finishing up something for me.” Adrien warmly smiled and grabbed three wine glasses. 

“Geez… Adrikins…” Chloe rested her chin on the back of her hand with her elbow on the island. “You always make your girls do your bidding?” 

“No, no. Not at all.” Adrien waved the glasses in front of him as he shook his head. 

Marinette walked up beside Adrien and wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling at Chloe. “He didn’t ask me. I offered.” She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. “And for being such a good friend since you two were kids? I’m shocked you’d even think he’d be like that with women.” 

Adrien’s mouth fell open as Marinette walked around him to open the wine and take the glasses from him, pouring some into each glass. She slid the wine glass across the island to Chloe with a big smile. “Hi, I’m Marinette. Chloe was it? Nice to meet you.” Marinette brought the glass to her lips and hid her smug smile behind it as she took a much needed drink. 

“I- uh…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he grabbed his own glass to hide behind it. “Yeah.” 

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! I have known little Adrikins here for years!” Chloe set her glass down and glared at Marinette. Her words caused Adrien to choke on his wine and Marinette pat his back and rubbed it. 

“You okay?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded as he turned away for a moment to cover his mouth and cough. 

“Don’t you remember all of those play dates we had growing up?” Chloe ran her index finger around the rim of her glass. 

“Yes.” Adrien cleared his throat as he turned back around to face Chloe. “Kind of hard to forget a pushy little girl like you.” 

Chloe smirked as she set her glass back down after taking a sip. “This kid used to always make me play house. I was always the mom and he was always the baby. His parents had kept his old stoller and I used to push him around in it. Remember when I almost pushed it down the stairs on accident?” 

“Was that an accident?” Adrien picked on her and she scoffed as she flung her hand to her chest. 

“How could you assume such a thing?” Chloe’s horrified expression melted into a smile. “I was a pretty spoiled brat.”

“ _ Was?” _ Adrien snorted and hid his laugh behind his wine glass. 

“Rude!” Chloe smacked him from across the island and giggled. “You’re still as ill mannered as ever, Adrikins.” 

Adrien shrugged and leaned against the counter, crossing one ankle over the other. 

Marinette burst out laughing and nearly choked on her wine. “That’s cute. You guys feel more like siblings than friends.” 

“We spent a lot of time together growing up.” Chloe warmly smiled at a blushing Adrien. “Isn’t that right, Adrikins?” 

“We did. I wasn’t allowed to have many friends.” Adrien sighed as he swirled his wine in his glass. 

“That’s sad. How come?” Marinette searched his eyes and he sighed harder. 

“My parents… thought the world was a dangerous place and didn’t want me to get hurt or stolen. I spent years running around a mansion or sitting outside in the garden. I wasn’t really allowed to do much else.” Adrien admitted as he drank the rest of his wine and poured himself another glass. 

“Yes, he was never really allowed out of the house alone. Always had to have someone with him.” Chloe sighed as she grabbed the bottle of wine to pour more in her glass. “Shame really.” 

“I’m sorry.” Marinette became sad as she thought about him trapped in a house. Alone and sad. “Must have been sad and lonely.” 

“It was.” Adrien sighed before he shrugged. “But I survived.” 

Marinette stared at him harder, noticing the sadness behind his emerald hued eyes. How they darkened and became rimmed with red. “Can you show me something?” 

“Right now? I just got here!” Chloe complained and Marinette warmly smiled at her. 

“I just need a moment.” Marinette warmly smiled and took Adrien’s wine glass, setting it down with her own. “C’mon.” 

“You better not be gone long! It’s rude to leave a guest unattended!” Chloe called after them as she watched Marinette pull him down the hallway. 

Marinette pulled him into a bedroom and closed the door, locking it. She touched his face and searched his broken gaze. “You okay?” 

Adrien shook his head and she ran her thumbs along his cheeks before he suddenly wrapped her in his arms and broke down against her shoulder. She ran her hand along his back and shushed him. “I hate it. I hate this whole thing. I hate that she is staying here. I hate that she brought up the past. I hate thinking about my parents. I hate thinking about that cage of a room. I hate remembering it.” 

“I know. But you’re not there anymore. You’re here. In your own home and with me.” Marinette felt him pull away and she ran her thumbs beneath his eyes, catching tears. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Adrien nodded and pressed his lips together as he sniffed. “I’m okay.” 

“Ready to go back out there?” Marinette ran her fingers through his soft hair. “Something tells me she won’t wait long.” 

Adrien burst out laughing and nodded with a sigh. “You’re right.” He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. “The bitch won’t wait.” 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette gasped before she burst out in a fit of giggles. “I’ll spank you later for that.” 

“I was counting on it.” Adrien winked at her before he walked out of the room. 

Marinette shook her head and ran after him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette laid beside Adrien in his bedroom. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. “Dinner with Chloe wasn’t too bad.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “Sure, if you call her sending her dish back over and over again going well. I thought the staff was going to murder us.” 

Marinette softly giggled and ran her hands down the front of his soft grey shirt. “Okay, so it was a little rocky.” She rolled her eyes and Adrien caught her chin between his index finger and thumb. 

She stopped talking and searched his emerald hued eyes. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Adrien bit his bottom lip as he searched her oceanic eyes. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and let her chin go. 

Marinette smirked at him and shoved him in the chest with her hand. “No, nothing. You were planning something.” 

“I was not.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette caught his chin with her own fingertips. 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Marinette stared at him with a playful expression. 

“Maybe.” Adrien smirked as he did it again. 

“Adrien Agreste.” Marinette scolded him and his adrenaline spiked at his full name. “You know better than that.” 

“Do I?” Adrien grabbed her hand from his chin and slid her hand down his pecs and abs until it sat between his legs. 

His black and bright green plaid pants were soft against her palm as she felt the shape of his hard cock through the material. Marinette gasped and bit her bottom lip as he flexed against her hand. He touched her chin with his other hand and she leaned in to brush her lips against his. Adrien dipped his tongue between her lips and Marinette moaned as she gripped him through his pants. Adrien rocked his hips against her hand as she caressed him and deepened the kiss. She moaned as she felt his pajama pants suddenly get warm and wet. 

“Adrien…” Marinette moaned against his lips and felt him smirk. “Such a bad boy.” 

Adrien was suddenly rolled onto his back as Marinette straddled his hips. “What can I say I- mmph!” He was interrupted by a pacifier being shoved into his mouth. He groaned as he realized she had been hiding that this whole time. 

Marinette leaned down against his body, rolling her hips along his as she shushed him in his ear with her finger to her soft lips. “Shhh… You don’t want to wake Chloe up do you?” 

Adrien groaned as she got off of him. She sat on the bed and pat her leg. “Now, get over my knee like a good boy so I can punish you for what you did to Mommy today.” 

Adrien panted as he stared at her. She gave him a serious expression and he crawled over her lap. Marinette pulled his pajama pants down and smirked down at him. “Now, what did you do that Mommy didn’t like?” 

Adrien groaned as he pulled a pillow beneath his face. He hid his blushing face from her. 

“C’mon. Tell me or no cumming for you.” Marinette ran her hand between his thighs and felt how wet everything was. He groaned and thrust his hips in response to her touch. “Tell me.” 

“I was mean to Chloe?” Adrien bit his pacifier as she brought her palm down along the bottom curves of his cheeks. He gasped and rocked his hips into the bed. 

“What else?” Marinette ran her nails along his ass as she waited for the answer. 

“I rolled my eyes?” Adrien bit his pacifier again as she smacked along his bottom curves again. “Mari-nette.” 

“So how many spanks should baby Minou get?” Marinette ran her nails along his ass and down the back of his thighs and back up. “Hm?” 

“Three?” Adrien gave her a sheepish grin and Marinette gazed at him with a dangerous expression. 

“Oh honey… if only you had not rolled your eyes at me.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and her sultry expression grabbed his attention. “I was thinking around fifteen.” 

Adrien whimpered at the thought before he suddenly gasped and bit his pacifier as she came down again, smacking his ass with her hand. 

“Count for Mommy.” Marinette waited for him to start counting. 

“One.” Adrien clutched the pillow and trembled as he rocked his hips against his wet pajama pants. He gasped as she came down again with her palm. “Two.” His breathing came out in pants as he spoke around the pacifier. 

Marinette watched him squirm on her lap and she bit her bottom lip as she ran her nails along his reddening skin. She loved watching his skin change color with each smack. She gently smacked along the bottom curves in a faster rhythm to make his skin redden faster for her. She was warming him up with her palm and she loved every moment of it. He moaned and kept up counting for her with each small smack of her hand. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen as he turned to gaze at her. His pacifier had fallen out of his mouth and all he wanted to do was kiss her. 

Marinette picked up his pacifier and ran it along his swollen pink lips. He panted and softly mewled as she slipped the nipple of the pacifier between his lips. He bit it and groaned as she suddenly spanked him. 

“Fu….” Adrien cursed as he rocked his hips. 

“Did you just curse, Minou?” Marinette challenged him and he groaned as she ran her nails along his warm skin. “Hm? Should I grab something harder to spank you with?” 

Adrien gasped at the thought and nearly fell over the edge just from her words. 

“I’m sure I can find something to use.” Marinette peered around his bedroom for something to use. She spotted a belt and nudged him off of her lap, grabbing his black leather belt. 

Adrien gasped and moaned at the sound of the metal buckle as she folded it in half. She slipped underneath him again and ran the soft leather between his legs, gently smacking it along his balls. Adrien moaned as she slowly slid the leather up his ass and pulled it back. 

“Five more, baby boy. Count for Mommy.” Marinette got ready to smack his reddened skin with the belt. 

He sucked on the pacifier and bit it as he cried out when the leather met his lower curves. He moaned, “Eleven.” 

“Good boy.” Marinette pulled back and smacked his ass again with the belt. 

“Twelve.” Adrien pressed his hips into the bed with a loud groan. 

“You’re being so good for Mommy. Only three more.” Marinette pulled back and smacked him again with the belt. This time a little harder. 

Adrien gasped and moaned as he rolled his hips against the bed. “Thirteen.” His thighs trembled as he felt the belt hit his ass again. “AH! Fourteen.” 

“Shh…” Marinette slipped his pacifier back in his mouth and held it against his lips as his moans came out in pants. He moved his hips faster against his warm pajama pants and bed. She spanked him one last time. This time harder than before. 

He cried out around the pacifier as the sting spread out and between his thighs, sending a wave through his balls and cock. “Fif-Fifteen.” He moaned loud behind the pacifier as Marinette held it against his mouth still to keep him quieter. 

Marinette swallowed hard as she pulled a soft blanket up to run it along his reddened cheeks. He moaned and rocked his hips faster as the feel of the soft material was intensified by the burn from the spanks. He moaned as she ran the blanket down between his legs and back up again, causing him to cum hard. She kept his pacifier in place as he rode out his orgasm while she caressed him with the blanket. He panted as he came down from his high and she smirked as she released his pacifier from her gasp. She rolled him onto his back and hooked her fingers into his wet pajama pants, pulling them down and off his legs. She got up and pulled luggage down to grab wipes from it. Adrien blushed as she came over to clean him up before she helped him into new pajama pants. 

She put the wipes away and shoved the luggage back up in the closet. Marinette carried his dirty pajama pants to the hamper to wash them later. Adrien curled up with his pillow in his arms as he sucked on his pacifier. 

Marinette laid down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you want to read a story?” 

Adrien nodded and Marinette went to find one. He hadn’t hidden his books. Chloe had known that he had kept all of his children’s books and then some. It wouldn’t be a surprise to find those. Marinette came back and laid down beside him as she opened the board book for him. He cuddled closer and put his head on her chest as she bent her head down to kiss the top of his head. 

“Comfy?” Marinette warmly smiled and he nodded at her. “Good. This story is called,  _ Little William. _ ” 

Marinette began to read Adrien the story of the boy that did everything in the dark and how he didn’t like the light. That was until he opened his bedroom window and saw kids playing in the sun and wanted to do that too. By the end of the story, Adrien was fast asleep. She watched him suck on his pacifier and snuggle against her as he got more comfortable. She closed the book and put it on the nightstand beside her before she wrapped her arms around him. 

He snuggled closer and she fell asleep beside him. She knew tomorrow wasn’t going to be any better with Chloe, but they would survive. 

***

The sunlight filtered in through the window and Adrien covered his eyes as he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and took the pacifier from his mouth. He peered beside him to see a sleeping Marinette. He warmly smiled and ran his fingers along her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered open as she sighed with a warm smile. “Hi.” She touched his hand and Adrien brought her hand to his lips. 

“Morning.” Adrien sighed as he searched her gaze. 

Marinette took his pacifier from him and pocketed it. “Morning.” 

“You seriously hid that didn’t you. All day.” Adrien crossed his arms and Marinette giggled. 

“You’ll never know…” Marinette rolled over to get up. 

Adrien grabbed her hip and rolled her back towards himself. “Fess up.” 

“Nope. You’ll just have to figure it out yourself, baby boy.” Marinette rolled away and got up. She reached up to put her hair up in a messy bun when Chloe’s shrill voice came through the door. 

“Enough being all over each other! When are we going to go to breakfast? I’m starving!” Chloe complained through the door and Adrien rolled his eyes. 

Marinette pointed over her shoulder with her thumb with her arm crossed over her chest. “How soon ‘til she leaves?” 

Adrien snorted and buried his face into his pillow to hide his laugh. He pulled away from the fabric to breathe. “Not soon enough.” 

Marinette giggled as she walked towards his bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Adrien got up and fixed his hair as he walked to his bedroom door. He opened it and leaned on the doorframe with his palm. “Morning, Chlo. How kind of you to stand outside my door so early demanding food like a helpless bird.” He gave her a forced smile. 

“Aww… how nice of you to think of me as a bird. I’m serious. I’m hungry. Let’s go.” Chloe pulled his hand and Adrien nearly tripped as he stepped out into the hallway. 

“I’m not even dressed yet. I need coffee. Can’t your impatient ass wait?” Adrien crossed his arms as he planted his feet. 

“I have waited… Just because you didn’t get up when I did.” Chloe argued as she sat down at his island. “Can’t you cook something?” 

“Are you serious?” Adrien was about to argue more when Marientte walked into the room. 

“I can cook.” She smiled and began to rummage through Adrien’s kitchen for stuff to make crepes. 

Adrien sat down beside Chloe as Marinette went to work making strawberry crepes for them. She put water on to boil to make coffee and worked around them until she had everything done. Marinette set cups of coffee in front of Adrien and Chloe before she passed them some sugar and cream. She then plated the crepes to perfection and passed them each a serving. She made her own plate and cup of coffee before she joined them. 

“Are we all happy now? No more fighting?” Marinette searched their gazes and watched them nod. “Good.” 

Chloe and Adrien began to eat and drink their coffee. 

“This is really good.” Adrien gushed about her cooking and took another bite. 

“It’s pretty good.” Chloe shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“I’ll take it.” Marinette warmly smiled as she began to eat. 

“So, are you going to start looking for places to move today?” Adrien stared at Chloe with a hopeful expression. 

“I just got here. Let me relax and then I’ll go search for a place to live.” Chloe finished her coffee and Adrien slumped in his seat. 

“Alright. Fine.” Adrien drank his coffee and finished his food, hiding his frustration. 

“How about I take you out tomorrow to go look for an apartment? We can grab lunch too.” Marinette warmly smiled and Chloe became surprised. 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Chloe was shocked that Marinette would offer her time. 

“Of course. It’ll be fun.” Marinette smiled and Adrien looked at her like she was crazy.

“It may take me some time to find a place I like.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

“That’s fine. I have time tomorrow.” Marinette shrugged at her and Adrien was beyond confused. 

“Well I have to work so…” Adrien sat back for a moment as he crossed his arms. 

“You’re fine, Adrikins. You work and us girls will go out and have some fun.” Chloe waved him off and he stared at her in shock. 

“Okay… then.” Adrien raised his hands in the air and grabbed his plate to wash it in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I totally forgot to mention that Little William is a kid's book that I've had in the works since college. I just haven't finished illustrating it yet. haha But it's a real thing. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette had gotten up early to make Adrien lunch. She wanted something that he could take with him and think of her all day. She hummed as she went to work making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She cut it into two cat shapes and wrapped it in brown paper with a bow of pale green ribbon. Marinette carefully put it on top of a glass storage container of fresh berries. She wrote a love note on a napkin and placed it on top before she put juice in a reusable cup that had a lid to keep it from spilling. She wrapped it all up in a navy cloth and tied it with a bow. 

Adrien rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked out of his bedroom. He jumped when he saw Marinette holding out a cup of coffee for him. “Morning?” 

“Morning! I thought I would get up and make you lunch for work and coffee.” Marinette warmly smiled and he took the cup from her as he kissed her cheek. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“I wanted to. I’m going to be gone for most of the day. So… I wanted to do something to remind you of me.” Marinette smiled and slid a plate of waffles across the island towards him as he sat down. 

“How early did you get up? You know who... is gonna be jealous.” Adrien searched from his fork to his waffles as he got lost in his thoughts. 

“Stop… there’s enough for her too.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she brought a plate of waffles over to sit beside him. “Besides, you’ve had to sacrifice a lot since she’s been here.” 

“True.” Adrien thought for a moment as he considered saying something that he knew he shouldn’t. “And the faster you get her out of my house? The better.” He laughed and Marinette smacked him in the bicep. 

“You need to be nice.” Marinette shook her head and hid her own fit of giggles. “Eat please.”

“I am being nice. I let her live in my house. Now, I just need her to leave…” Adrien rolled his eyes and whined; before, he peered at her with a sly expression and leaned on his fist as he got closer to Marinette. “Feed me, I’m pretty.” He bat his long eyelashes at her and pouted, trying to be cute.

Marinette smirked and picked up his fork. She took his fist from his chin and placed his fork in it. “You’re a big boy. I wanna watch you feed yourself.” Marinette licked her lips and picked up her cup to drink her coffee as he pouted at her and stabbed his waffles with his fork. “Such a brat... “ Marinette scolded him and shook her head as she hid a giggle behind her cup. She cleared her throat and her voice came out more serious. “As for Chloe. I know she’s not the most grateful person, but you could at least be nice. She has no family right now that wants her. You’re it. So, try to be a little nicer.” 

Adrien thought for a moment about how Chloe had been turned away by her parents, but at least she had parents. “At least she has parents.” Adrien played with his food as he rested his cheek on his fist. 

Marinette warmly smiled and touched his chin to bring his broken gaze to her loving one. “Yes, but does she really have them if they don’t want anything to do with her? Even if it’s only for the moment?” 

Adrien thought about it for a moment and swallowed hard. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Right. Parents are only parents if they are there for their child and hers, regardless of whether they’re alive or not, don’t want her. Parents are supposed to love their children. To take care of them when they need them. To pick them up and dust them off when they fall.” Marinette brushed her thumb along his jawline. “So, even if you had a father and even if you had a mother… as much as it hurts… did you really?” 

Adrien felt his tears fall down his cheeks and Marinette warmly smiled at him. “My mother was amazing, but my father…” 

“Wasn’t really a father, was he?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him shake his head. 

He pressed his lips into a thin line. “No.” His voice came out quiet. 

“You both have, or had, parents. But they weren’t  _ parents _ . They had you. Yes. But they weren’t there when you needed them most. They never caught you when you fell. Didn’t make you feel better and place kisses on the wounds. They told you to get up and dust yourself off. To toughen up and move on. When all you ever wanted was to be hugged and told that everything would be alright.” Marinette softly spoke as she brushed her thumb along his cheek and felt him tremble beneath her hand. “It’s okay to hurt. It’s okay to be jealous and angry. To be upset. It’s okay to love someone just because they are your parents and you’ll always love them. Regardless of whether they were really there or not.” She smiled and gently kissed his forehead after she brushed his messy blonde hair back. “Because they were still your mother and father.” 

Adrien nodded and sniffed as he quickly pulled away to brush away the tears that had formed. He didn’t want Chloe to see that he was upset and she had walked into the room. 

“Morning, Chloe.” Marinette smiled for her and she grumbled and waved her away as she got herself coffee. “Sleep well?” 

“Chlo… is not a morning person.” Adrien took a bite of his food and gestured towards her with his fork. 

“I’m not much of one eiher.” Marinette giggled as she got up to make Chloe a plate of waffles. 

Chloe sat down on the other side of Adrien and Marinette pushed a plate towards her. “Thanks.” She grumbled into her cup of steaming coffee and Marinette smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” Marinette felt accomplished. Like she had won over someone that she never thought she could. 

“So, I was thinking… we could start at the higher income places and move to the lower ones.” Chloe cut a piece of waffle off to eat it. 

“Shouldn’t you start with cheap to luxury ones?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m not poor!” Chloe touched her chest and gave him an offended expression. 

“I wasn’t saying you were poor. I was saying until you know the cost of living on your own maybe you shoul-” Adrien was interrupted within moments by her shrill voice. 

“I KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO LIVE ON MY OWN!” Chloe glared at him and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I wasn’t trying to make you upset. I was just suggesting you start out slow.” Adrien began to push his food around his plate with his cheek on his fist. 

Marinette searched between the two of them and smiled. “How about we start looking at the luxury properties… if it ends up being too much, not that it will be. But just in case… then we’ll go lower in price.” 

“That’s what I meant, but  _ SOMEONE _ wasn’t paying attention!” Chloe burst out towards Adrien. 

“Yeah, okay  _ Princess _ .” Adrien rolled his eyes as he finished his waffles, stood up to put his plate in the sink, and kissed Marinette’s cheek on the way. “Thank you, Mommy.” He whispered the words in her ear so that Chloe didn’t hear. 

Marinette’s face grew warm at the affectionate name. “So, Adrien is going to work and we’re gonna go run around and have some fun.” Marinette smiled as she became somewhat excited.

“Take my car.” Adrien threw his keys at Marinette. 

“Did you want my car?” Marinette searched his gaze as she reached for her purse to grab her keys. 

“No, I kind of feel like taking the Metro for once.” Adrien shrugged as he left to get ready for work. 

Marinette worried if he would actually get on the metro or not, but it seemed like he was determined to do just that. He was out of the bedroom and in the kitchen within moments. Adrien put his book bag over his shoulder and walked up to Marinette in his black suit. Chloe was nowhere to be found and he took note of it. He hugged Marinette and slipped her hand in his as he slipped it between them. 

“What are you-” Marinette was confused until her fingers touched something she was familiar with through the thin material of his slacks. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. “You opened the suitcases?” 

“Chloe won’t be at my job, will she?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette and watched her shake her head. “Care to pick me up after?” 

“Okay.” Marinette ran her hand along the front of his diaper and felt how squishy it was. “How many stuffers are in that?” 

“Enough to last me most of the day.” Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her hand around his hip and along the back of him. She pat his ass with her hand. He bit his bottom lip as she grabbed his ass and kissed him. 

“So… I should bring a spare with me when I pick you up and ditch Chloe somewhere?” Marinette teased and Adrien chuckled. 

“Is it an asshole thing to say if I say yes to that?” Adrien touched her chin and captured her soft lips with his own. 

“Mmm… you know what you get for having a dirty mouth, kitten.” Marinette smacked his ass before she pulled away from him right as Chloe walked into the room. “I’m just going to go get ready and then we can go, Chloe.” Marinette walked down the hall and into Adrien’s bedroom. 

“You really love that woman, don’t you?” Chloe grabbed her purse and slipped on her black thigh high boots over her white leggings. Her dress was a gorgeous butter yellow and had ¾ length sleeves and a scoop neckline. The hem skirted along the middle of her thighs. 

“I do.” Adrien sighed as he adjusted his red tie around his neck. “She’s pretty amazing.” 

“How’d you meet her?” Chloe rested her elbow on the island and put her chin on her palm. “I know you. You don’t get out much.” 

“Online.” Adrien quickly answered, trying to avoid all other bullets that she would fire at him. 

“Online? Like one of those Adrien Agreste fanblogs?” Chloe snorted as she picked on him. 

“Something like that.” Adrien winked at her and Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Of course wonder boy would flirt with a fan.” Chloe hit the island with her palm as she giggled and walked away from him. 

“Like you’re any better.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. “And it’s not like that with her.” 

“Well, I get to spend all day with the fangirl. So, I’ll get to see what you see in her.” Chloe smiled and lightly smacked his cheek as she walked to the couch to sit and wait. 

Marinette stumbled down the hallway and Adrien stepped out to catch her before she could fall. “You okay?” He brushed a loose strand of dark hair from her eyes. 

Half of her hair was up in two cat-ear shaped buns; while the rest pooled around her shoulders. Her pink off the shoulder dress looked amazing on her. It hugged her waist and went out at the hips. The hem skirted right above her knees and her white Mary Jane heels completed the look. She had a lavender purse backpack over her shoulders that was shaped like a heart. Adrien knew what was inside and it only made his heart beat faster. Marinette smirked at him as she thought about what she had packed. If he only knew what was really in there besides the one thing. 

“Are you ready to go, Chloe?” Marinette stared over at the couch as she pulled on the straps of her backpack purse. 

Marinette was getting behind on orders. If she was honest she needed Chloe to move on too so that she could complete orders that she had piling up in her email. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Chloe got up and put her white cross-body purse over her head, situating it on her shoulder. 

Marinette walked up to Adrien and took his hand in hers, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you later. I’ll text you when we’re done. Don’t forget your lunch.” 

Adrien bent down to capture her lips before she could pull away from him. “I won’t. Thank you. I’ll see you then.” 

“You going to be okay?” Marinette whispered as he held her against himself. 

“Yeah.” Adrien rested his forehead against hers without a smile. 

Marinette smirked and bit her bottom lip as she tickled his side and he burst out laughing. “Smile more.” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll try.” Adrien smiled as he licked his lips and bit his bottom one. 

“Good boy.” Marinette flicked his ear with her tongue and Adrien closed his eyes and tried to hide his needy expression from Chloe. 

“Go before I beg you to stay.” Adrien whispered as he stared at Chloe. 

“Is that a promise because maybe I’ll stay then.” Marinette smirked and Adrien let her go. 

“If you stay… the  _ Princess _ won’t leave my home.” Adrien spun her around to walk towards Chloe. 

“Fine, but later?” Marinette put her hand behind her rounded behind and pointed at the floor as she peered over her shoulder with a serious mothering expression. 

Adrien swallowed hard and nearly fell to his knees right then, but he controlled himself. Chloe was still in the room. He cursed her under his breath for being there still. 

“Ready to go?” Marinette perked up as she turned her attention to Chloe with a big smile. 

“I was ready a long time ago. You’re the one that can’t seem to keep your hands off, Adrikins.” Chloe rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tapped her toe on the ground. 

“Let’s go then.” Marinette led her out of the apartment. She turned to look over her shoulder as she held the door, waiting for Chloe to get out of hearing range. “Eat your lunch, baby boy. Please. I’ll pick you up later.” Marinette shut the door after he nodded with a blush. 

Marinette caught up to Chloe down the hallway. Chloe suddenly asked her the same question that she had asked Adrien. “So, how did you meet Adrien?” 

Marinette nearly tripped in the hallway. “Online.” 

“On one of those fan sites huh?” Chloe pushed her for answers. 

“Not exactly. I was on  _ Instagram _ and came across his model one.” Marinette warmly smiled as she hit the button on the elevator. “He made a video talking to someone that had asked him something serious about being accepted. He gave an amazing response and so I chose to personal message him. I told him how much I appreciated what he had said and how great it was that he was there for people that needed it most.” 

“I remember that post.” Chloe rolled her eyes as they got into the elevator. “He’s always had a big, kind heart. Too kind sometimes.” 

“I admire it.” Marinette warmly smiled as she pushed the button for the garage level. 

“You and more than half the world. He’s well loved by many. Boys… girls… animals… doesn’t matter.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she watched the doors open. 

“Well, is it so hard to see that?” Marinette shrugged as they walked to Adrien’s car. 

“Guess not. I just thought- that- nevermind it’s ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe shook it off. She didn’t want to admit it. 

“You thought he’d fall for you?” Marinette warmly smiled at her as she put it all together. 

“Yeah, but I guess that’s silly. He’s like my brother.” Chloe awkwardly laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“No, it’s really not. You’ve known each other a long time.” Marinette smiled as she unlocked Adrien’s car. “It would make sense for you to love him.” 

“I just- I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s been hurt enough. I love him. He means the world to me and I worry that he eats enough. Or that he’s okay. Or that he is happy… I just want him to be happy. To be loved. To be- taken care of.” Chloe hid in her hair as she got into the passenger seat with her purse in her lap. 

“I promise to watch after him. He’s- he’s doing the best he can with the cards he was handed.” Marinette smiled and put her hand on top of Chloe’s folded hands. 

“I see why he loves you. You’re very kind hearted.” Chloe smiled warmly at Marinette with a newfound appreciation for her.

“Of course, he could always eat more.” Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled, causing Chloe to nod and laugh. 

“He really could. I’ve tried.” Chloe giggled as she bit her bottom lip. “He’s so…”

“Stubborn.” Marinette and Chloe spoke in unison and laughed together. 

“Exactly.” Chloe let her giggles fade and she sighed as she rested her head against the back of the seat, while Marinette drove. 

They drove for a while just listening to the radio stations that Adrien had programed on his stereo system. They ranged from pop to rock music. Chloe and Marinette giggled about some of them because they seemed so out of character for him. 

It took them a few moments to reach the first luxury apartment. It was tall and made of cream marble. The windows were black with golden edging. 

“I present your first option.” Marinette parked on the side of the street and they walked through the front doors as the doorman opened the double doors for them. “This is by far the priciest apartment in Paris.” 

They were led around the apartment complex. It was stories and stories of lavish rooms and the very top had a luxurious pool with a bar that sat in the water. Reclining chairs surrounded the pool and Chloe was in love. The guy working the bar wasn’t too bad looking either. Her smile was beaming as they were led into the top apartment that would be hers if she chose to rent it. 

It had an open concept floor plan and the kitchen was modern. The family room had white furniture and a wall of windows that faced out to the Eiffel Tower. There were three bedrooms and the master bedroom had a walk-in shower that was big enough to host a party. She was in love as she took it all in, but it was expensive. More than she had anticipated. 

Marinette and Chloe walked out of the apartment. Marinette stared at her with a big smile. “So? What did you think of that one?” 

Chloe sighed as she hated to admit it. “I love… it… But- It’s too expensive.” 

“Well, there are plenty more to look at.” Marinette warmly smiled and took Chloe’s hand, pulling her back to Adrien’s car. “Let’s go!” 

Chloe was surprised that she hadn’t judged her. Didn’t point out to her how Adrien had been right. Marinette didn’t even seem to care or be fazed by it. 

“Aren’t you going to pick on me? Aren’t you going to tell me how Adrien was right?” Chloe was desperate. She wanted Marinette to scold her. Scold her like everyone else did in her life for making poor decisions.

“No. Why would I do that when we have plenty more to see? Just because it was too expensive and too good to be true? Why would I judge you? After all, you would never know… until you tried and saw it for yourself.” Marinette warmly smiled at her and took her hands in hers. “Now, let’s go have some fun and look at more places! Put a smile back on those gorgeous lips and let’s go have some more fun!” Marinette giggled and Chloe blushed as she warmly smiled. 

“Okay.” Chloe got into the car and Marinette drove off to the next apartment. 

They looked at apartment after apartment until Chloe found the perfect one. It was between a luxury apartment and a mid range one. The apartment building had an indoor pool with a poolside bar. The apartment had two bedrooms and the master had a soaking tub. It was modern yet warm. She loved everything about it. She felt right at home. Before long she was signing papers and handing over a deposit. The date was set for her to move in and she left with Marinette with a newfound excitement. 

They headed to lunch to celebrate her finding a new home. 

**Songs I wrote to: **

[ **The whole Romance album by Camila Cabello** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPFFVofmFKc&list=OLAK5uy_k9BHXGDQrHTm9zyUjoIuzQfhXjBAuvBDU)


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien sat at his desk and opened the lunch that Marinette had made him. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to go home and be free. He didn’t want to work anymore. Didn’t want to make big decisions anymore. He sighed and undid the bow on the navy hued package. His eyes lit up as he took in the stack of items. The cup was neon green with a black cat on it and had a spout that snapped down to close. It wasn’t technically a sippy cup and he could get away with it in public. He hugged it for a moment as he realized how much thought had gone into it. He set it down and opened the sandwich paper finding black cat shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside of it. He gasped and warmly smiled as he picked one up to look it over. 

“Little kitties…” Adrien whispered as he quietly giggled over it. He loved it all so much. He looked down to see a note written on a napkin. He set the cat sandwich down and picked up the napkin. 

** _I love you and I hope you have a great day! Remember that you’re amazing and the best little I could ever ask for._ **

** _XOXO,_ **

** _Mommy Mari_ **

Adrien felt his eyes tear up as he set the napkin down. He felt like a little kid again and it made his day better. Adrien began to eat his food and drink his juice. He saved the berries for last because they were his favorite. Adrien packed it all away once he was finished and picked up his phone to text Marinette. 

**Thank mew fur the lunch. It was super… cute and yummy. I can’t wait to see you tonight. I hope everything is going well with Chlo. I love you too, MommyMari. **

He set his phone down and went back to looking over the designs that he was currently supposed to be approving. He sighed as he tried to focus on what he was doing. His mind kept going to what was between his legs and he found himself distracted by the warmth of his diaper and how amazing it felt if he adjusted his hips in his seat. He bit his bottom lip and waited for Marinette to text him back. His phone went off and he nearly dropped it as he picked it up. 

**You’re more than welcome! I’m glad that you liked it, LittleMinou. Chloe found an apartment! We are out celebrating right now at lunch. We should be done soon. How soaked are you?**

Adrien swallowed hard as he reached between his legs to feel how soaked he had gotten while sitting at his desk working on random paperwork and approvals. He had gotten more work done because he didn’t have to get up to use the bathroom. He undid his pants and took a photo, sending her it. 

**I think I’m good. I can go a few more hours. No problem. ;)**

His phone went off in two seconds and he smirked as he read it in her scolding mother tone. 

**You do not… look like you have a few hours left in that diaper, baby boy. More like an hour, knowing you. **

**It’s fine. I don’t need a diaper change, Mommy. **

**You really do. Stop being stubborn about it. **

Adrien smirked and filmed himself wetting his diaper further through the material and ran his hand along the front of it and squished it before he sent the video off to Marinette. 

**You’re gonna leak all over those pretty pants of yours, if you keep that up. **

**I’m fine. You go entertain Chlo. You can punish me when you see me. ;)**

**Mmm… I’d just up the punishment since you already had one headed your way for that pretty dirty mouth of yours.**

**Can’t fucking wait. **

**You’re just making your punishment worse, baby boy. Wanna keep it up? **

**Hell yeah, I do. Why don’t you come over right now and take me over this desk like the bad boy that I am? **

**Adrien! **

**I dare you. **

**I’m at lunch right now. Good little boys have to wait. Patience padawan. **

**You did not just ** ** _Star Wars_ ** ** reference me.**

**Oh, but I did. **

Adrien giggled and shook his head as he set his phone down. He refastened his pants and leaned back in his chair and waited for Marinette to text that she was on her way to get him. He could make it the rest of his day. It was only a few more hours of painfully approving fancy designs and feeling fabric samples. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

A knock sounded on the door and his marketing director brought her laptop in to talk numbers. It all blurred together as he got lost in where they were doing well and where they were tanking. He sighed as he tried to keep up, but his mind was elsewhere. The day dragged on and on until his phone finally went off. 

He looked down at it to see a text from Marinette. 

**Dropped a very exhausted Chloe back off at your apartment and I am currently on my way to get you.**

Adrien’s heart beat faster as he became excited to see her. Especially since she was going to be alone with him. He swallowed hard and messaged her back. 

**Can’t wait. I’ll let them know at the front that you are coming to see me. **

Adrien messaged his assistant to warn her of his visitor. It hadn’t taken her long to get back to him with an affirmation. He tapped his fingers on his desk and waited. Adrien got lost in the warm feel of his diaper as he thought about Marinette and what she had in her bag. His cock flexed against the warm wet material. He barely adjusted his hips in a way that wasn’t too noticeable as he waited for her. He slid his hand between his thighs and ran his fingers along the front of his pants.

His door opened and he cleared his throat and quickly brought his hand back up to play with the corner of a paper. 

Marinette quietly closed his door and locked it before she walked up to his desk with swaying hips. “So… do you want me to pretend like I didn’t know what those pretty hands were doing beneath that desk of yours?” She put her hands down on his desk and he swallowed hard as he slowly peered up at her through his messy blonde hair. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien pretended like he wasn’t aware of what she was referring to. 

“Mm-hm…” She skirted her fingers along his desk as she walked around it. She ran her hands along his shoulders and slid her hands down the front of his suit coat; whispering in his ear. “Fog the windows, pretty boy.” 

Adrien quietly groaned and pushed the button to fog his office. She nibbled on his ear and let a hand slid between his thighs as she grabbed his soaked diaper through his pants. He closed his eyes and moaned as she ran her hand along it. 

“Your pants are soaked, Minou. Good thing you chose black today.” Marinette kissed along his ear and neck as she ran her hand over his cock. She gently pat his diaper through his pants and he gasped as she nibbled on his neck. “Did you want to take this somewhere else or should I change you here?” 

“I have a hotel set up for us.” Adrien cleared his throat as she ran her hands along his thighs and back up along his chest through his coat. 

“Let’s go, baby boy.” Marinette warmly smiled as she pat his shoulders and waited for him to stand up. His seat was wet and Marinette shook her head. “You seriously shouldn’t have waited so long, baby.” 

“I thought I had enough stuffers to cover it.” Adrien blushed as she got on her knees, pulled wipes out of her backpack, and began to clean his chair with them. 

“Here, I’m changing you here.” Marinette sat back on her feet and waited for him to get on his knees. 

“Here?” Adrien swallowed hard in shock. 

“Here, baby boy.” Marinette gave him a stern expression as she laid down a changing mat. It was black with white cats all over it. He looked over at the windows and checked that the door was locked. 

“But what if someone sees or comes in or….” His nerves rose as he thought of how humiliating that would be. Something about the possibility of being caught made his adrenaline rush. 

“The windows are fogged and the doors are locked. Plus we’re gonna hide behind your desk.” Marinette peered up at him and shifted his office chair out of the way. “I have clean black pants with me. Just lay down so Mommy can change you, please. I’ll be quick.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as he got on his knees in front of her. Marinette pointed to the mat and he brought his legs in front of him, pushing himself onto the mat. 

“Good boy.” Marinette smiled and ran her fingers up and down his thighs. He relaxed back and sighed as he brought his fingers to his mouth. “I’ll be fast, baby.” She passed him his favorite stuffed animal and Adrien became excited when he saw it. 

“Brown Bear...” He hugged the bear to his chest and snuggled it as she went to work quickly undoing his belt and pants. She took his dress shoes off and he lifted his hips to help her with his pants. 

Marinette ran her fingers along his inner thighs and suddenly spread them apart. He gasped and buried his face into his bear. She smirked and ran her fingers along his thighs to get him to relax again. “Such a pretty boy.” She smiled and tickled his inner thighs, causing him to shut them as far as he could. His diaper was too soaked to let his thighs touch and she commented on it. “You’re so wet that you can’t even close your legs, little one.” She smiled and pat his diaper with her hand before she squished it, causing him to moan into his bear. “Does my baby boy need something from mommy?” 

Adrien nodded as she continued to work him through his diaper with her hands. 

“Was my baby a good boy today?” Marinette grabbed a new diaper and stuffers out of her bag along with powder and wipes. 

Adrien nodded as she gave him a knowing expression. 

Adrien shrugged and she shook her head. “Someone had a dirty mouth today and someone was bratty this morning.” 

“I sawry, mommy.” Adrien apologized as he chewed on his fingers. 

“I know you are, baby boy. But you know that doesn’t get you out of punishments, does it?” Marinette undid the tabs, slowly. She ran her fingers along the front of his diaper and back up, causing him to raise his hips for more attention from her hands. 

She slid up his shirt and kissed his stomach as she undid the other tab. Marinette pulled the front down and the cool air of his office grazed his cock and balls. Adrien gasped and wiggled his hips because of how amazing it felt. Marinette smiled and grabbed his hips, pinning them to the ground. “Wiggly boy today.” 

Adrien softly giggled as she grabbed a wipe and cleaned him up. Marinette pulled the diaper from beneath him and folded it up. She ran her nails along his thighs and watched his cock flex. She grabbed a new diaper from her bag and fluffed it with her hands. She stuck suffers into it. “Raise those cute hips for Mommy.” 

Adrien raised his hips off the ground and groaned as she ran her hand along his cock with one hand while the other placed the clean diaper beneath him. She gave his cock one last pass with her fingers before she straightened out the back of the diaper for him. He bit his fingers as he watched her. 

“Alright, let’s get you all powdered.” Marinette poured powder along his hips and crotch before she folded the front up and over his pelvis. 

Adrien moaned as she ran her hand along the front again and pat him with her hand. She smoothed out the front and pulled the side of the diaper tight. She undid the tab and placed it onto the front plastic panel before she did the same to the other side. 

Adrien watched her bend down and kiss his stomach before she sat back. “All done, baby. Now let’s get some clean pants on you.” Marinette slipped on new black pants and Adrien helped her get them on past his hips. She tucked his shirt in and zipped up his pants before she fastened them. Marinette put his belt back on and cleaned up everything that she had. “Now, let’s go to that hotel so that I can punish you for being such a bad boy this morning.” 

Adrien’s heart beat fast at the thought of whatever lingered in her bag. He reluctantly passed her back his bear and she put it back in her bag. 

Marinette put the diaper into a bright green diaper collection bag and hid it in her bag until she could get to a trash can that wasn’t in his office. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for all of the smut. I promise next update will be all fluff. :)**

Adrien drove them to the hotel room that he had booked them. He swallowed hard as he walked through the lavish lobby. He gave the front desk his name and they handed him two key cards to a suite. Adrien put his hand on the small of Marinette’s back as he led her to the elevators. 

“When did you manage to set this up?” Marinette stepped into the lavish elevator with him. It was accented in gold and black like most of the hotel. 

“While you were out with Chlo… I set this up. Plus this hotel tends to keep the top suite open for me at all times.” Adrien winked at her and she swallowed hard as she was surprised by that. 

“Seriously?” Marinette peered at him in shock as the elevator opened and they stepped out of it and walked down the hallway. 

“Seriously.” Adrien laughed as he slid the card into the door and opened it for her.

“When do you need a hotel here?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he stared at her like she should know. 

“I didn’t always live in my own place. I had to have somewhere to run when my life went to hell.” Adrien sighed as he stared at her. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Marinette swallowed hard and turned her attention back to the suite. 

It was spacious and open concept in it’s design. The walls were cream and the flooring was a light tan. The furniture was modern and black leather with chrome accents. Clear blown glass pendant lights hung in the small kitchen and mini bar area. A bed sat in another room that was open to the main living space. The bed was a king size and had black bedding with white sheets on it. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” Adrien warmly smiled as Marinette turned back to face him. 

She slipped off her backpack and set it on the bar. Adrien’s gaze fell to it as he became curious. “Curious?” Marinette smirked at him and watched him nod with his fingers in his mouth. “Okay, for one…” She opened her bag and sneakily pulled out his green cat pacifier before she walked up to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers from his lips. Adrien peered at her with a confused expression as she replaced his fingers with his pacifier. “Stop chewing on your fingers for me.” 

Adrien began to chew on the pacifier instead. He sucked on it and chewed on it as he watched her. 

“Second.” Marinette pointed at the floor and Adrien dropped to his knees. “That’s my good boy.” 

She ran her fingers through his soft hair as she walked past him to her bag. She dug through it, finding what she needed. She pulled out a light blue onesie with spaceships on it. Adrien’s eyes lit up as he looked at it. She smiled as she set it aside and took out a strap of leather. She set it down beside the folded onesie and the metal hardware on it banged on the table. 

His adrenaline spiked at the sound as she grabbed a spreader bar from her bag. She set it aside and then grabbed a black telescopic riding crop from her bag. Adrien groaned as he watched her pull out a vibrator and a silicone dildo. The last thing she pulled out was a blindfold and he was done for. 

He whimpered as she walked up t o him and took his pacifier from his lips. She slipped it into the pacifier gag holder and slipped the pacifier back into his mouth. She ran the leather around his head and pulled it tight in the back before she fastened the buckle. Adrien groaned as she kissed his forehead and let her fingers trail along his cheek as she walked back to grab the blindfold. She slipped it over his eyes and fastened it behind his head with a soft tug. Adrien groaned as she ran her hands down the front of his suit coat and pushed it off his shoulders. She slowly removed his clothing, leaving him in his diaper. 

Marinette walked back to grab the onesie. She came back to him and slipped it over his head and picked up each hand to put them through the sleeves. She didn’t bother doing the snaps between his spread thighs. She helped him up and grabbed the spreader bar, riding crop, and toys before she led him to the bed. She gently pushed him onto it and climbed between his legs, slipping her hand between them to grab his diaper. She squished it with her hand and ran her hand along it, causing it to rub against his hardened length. Adrien tilted his head back and moaned. 

Marinette smiled and pushed him back on the bed. She grabbed his hip and rolled him onto his stomach. “On your hands and knees for me.” She whispered as she pat his diaper covered behind and Adrien got up on his hands and knees with little complaint. 

She slipped his hands beneath the pillow and gently touched his shoulder blades, causing him to lay with his ass in the air and his cheek on the pillow. “Good boy.” Marinette warmly smiled and grabbed the spreader bar. She hooked the bar to his ankles and extended it, causing his feet to spread apart. He groaned as she turned on the vibrator and ran it between his thighs along his wet diaper and he rocked his hips, grazing his hard cock against the vibrating soft diaper material. “Don’t move yet.” 

Adrien whined as he stilled his hips and swallowed hard. Marinette undid the tabs and removed his diaper, making sure to tease his cock with the wet material as she dragged it between his legs and off of him with the vibrator pressed against the diaper. 

He gasped and moaned as his cock throbbed. She gently ran the vibrator along his sensitive cock, causing him to moan and bite his pacifier. She took the vibrator away from his flexing cock and she picked up her riding crop. She extended it and ran the leather along his balls, lightly tapping them with it. 

Adrien groaned as his cock flexed and his thighs trembled. She ran the leather along his cock and back up along his balls. She grazed the soft leather between his cheeks and teased his tight entrance before she brought it back down and along his balls. She ran the soft leather across his cheeks and quickly flicked her wrist to spank his ass with it. Adrien moaned and rocked his hips as she spanked him again with the end of the crop. She ran it along his reddening skin before she flicked her wrist again. She ran it between his thighs and began to gently smack his balls with the end of it. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for Mommy?” Marinette ran her crop along his ass. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien gasped as she spanked him with it again. 

“Do you promise?” Marinette stared at him as if she knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it. 

“Y-es?” Adrien spoke with an unsure tone and she flicked the crop along his balls again. He gasped and moaned as she set the crop down. 

Marinette grabbed lubricant and poured some in her hand. She rubbed it all over her fingers and ran her fingers along his tight entrance. Adrien panted and moaned as she circled it and ran her fingers down along his balls and cock. She brought her fingers back up and ran them around his entrance again. Adrien moaned and gasped as she pressed against his entrance with her finger. She slowly slipped a finger inside of him and he groaned as he rocked his hips. His cock dripped precum as she slowly brought her finger in and out of him. He groaned into the pillow and clutched it tighter as she added more lube and slipped a second finger in. Adrien moaned louder as she let him get used to it. She swirled her fingers and brought them in and out until he was a moaning mess with bucking hips. 

She removed her fingers, causing him to whimper as she picked up the velvety dildo. “Ready?” Marinette grabbed more lubricant and coated the toy with it. 

Adrien nodded and Marinette spanked his ass. “Say it.” 

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien cried out in ecstasy as the spot where she spanked stung and became warm as the ache dulled. 

“Good boy.” Marinette poured lubricant along his entrance and it dripped along his balls. Adrien moaned as she slowly eased the dildo into him with short strokes. Her strokes become longer and she pushed it in further. Adrien groaned as he rocked his hips as she slid it in place. 

He moaned as she left to grab a different kind of vibrator from her bag. She came back with a new diaper and a toy that wrapped around his cock. Adrien peered over his shoulder and she moved the toy in and out of him before she pushed it in. Adrien groaned into the pillow as he bit onto the pacifier. She sat down beside him and ran her hand along his spine before she ran her palm over his ass and spanked along his lower cheeks with small pats until his skin was warm and reddened. He groaned as she ran her hand along his warm skin. She slowly ran the vibrating ring over the tip of his cock and down to the base before using an app on her phone to turn it on the lowest setting. Adrien gasped and trembled from head to toe as the vibrations ran through him. 

Marinette slipped off her panties from beneath her pink dress. She put the diaper between her legs and relieved herself in it. Adrien could hear the way the material crinkled and knew what she was doing. He groaned and fell deeper into sub space. Marinette slipped the warm wet diaper between his legs after she moved the fluff around within it. He shivered as the warmth grazed his sensitive cock. He moaned and rocked his hips. 

“Hang on, baby boy. Don’t cum yet.” Marinette pulled the tabs and fastened the diaper around his hips. 

She slipped her dress up and over her head, leaving her in her bra. She watched him move his hips as he brushed his vibrating cock along the warmth of his wet diaper. Marinette climbed beneath him and raised her hips, giving him more to press against. She undid his pacifier gag from behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Adrien panted and moaned against her lips as she rocked her hips against his. She ran her hand over his ass and pushed her hand where she knew the dildo was, letting it move in and out as she moved her hand. Adrien moaned before he brushed his lips and tongue along her’s in a heated kiss. She undid the blindfold and he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at a smiling Marinette as she ran her fingers along his cheek. 

“Pretty boy.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and he peered down at her breasts as he panted, rocking his hips against hers. “Who owns you?” 

“Mom- mommy Mari does.” Adrien gasped out between pants as he felt himself get closer. Marinette hit a button on her phone and the vibrator became stronger, causing him to curse under his breath. “Aht! Dirty boy.” She spanked him and he gasped before he moaned from deep within his chest. 

“You’re making this real- really- ah!” Adrien buried his face into her neck. His breath was warm on her skin as he kissed and sucked on her sensitive neck to keep quiet. 

Marinette moaned as he wrapped her up in his arms. She captured his lips and upped the vibrator again. 

“Sh...Shit.” Adrien pulled away and parted his lips in a moan as his thighs trembled. His hips bucked faster against her and she sped up her hand. He panted and felt the pressure build between his thighs until he couldn’t anymore. He cried out and came hard, pressing his cock hard against her pelvis. He panted as he came down with short moans as he licked his lips. 

“You okay, baby?” Marinette felt him relax and tremble against her as she lowered the vibrations down to the lowest setting. He hummed and snuggled closer to her as he slowly rolled his hips. She ran her hand back up his spine and gently stroked her nails along his onesie. “Hey. Talk to me, please?” 

“Hm? Yeah. I’m- I’m good. Thank you.” Adrien stopped his hips from moving and Marinette pushed him back onto his knees. He groaned as the dildo pushed into him. 

“Sorry, baby. Hang on.” Marinette moved out of the way and she gently coaxed him back onto his hands and knees. She turned off the vibrator and undid the tabs on his diaper. Adrien watched her remove it and fold it up to be thrown away. She added more lubricant to the dildo and eased it out of him. He gasped and softly hummed as he relaxed. “Roll onto your back for me, please.” 

Adrien rolled onto his back and she undid the spreader bar from his ankles. She kissed each ankle and trailed soft kisses up his legs until she got to his cock. Adrien watched her as she pulled the vibrating ring from his cock. “Almost done, baby boy.” 

He nodded and brought his fingers to his mouth. Marinette warmly smiled and took his fingers from his lips. She grabbed the pacifier gag and separated his pacifier from it. “Here you go.” She placed the pacifier in between his lips and he chewed on it. “Better?” 

Adrien nodded as he played with the handle on his pacifier and continued to watch her grab wipes to clean him up. 

“Do you want another diaper for the day or big boy underwear?” Marinette grabbed his two options and Adrien pointed to the black boxers. She nodded and slipped them around his ankles. Adrien raised his hips to help her slip them on. She helped him sit up and left to clean the toys before she put them all away. She came back and sat down on the bed beside him. “So I was thinking… Do you want to go to get some boba tea? You know, to celebrate your second freedom?” 

Adrien became excited and he jumped up from the bed, throwing his pacifier aside. He began to throw his black pants on and slipped his onesie off before he slipped his button down on. He fumbled with the buttons and Marinette giggled as she shook her head. She stood up and began to button them for him. 

“I haven’t had boba tea in ages.” Adrien cleared his throat as he began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever had it.” Marinette smiled up at him as she fixed his collar. She had left the top two buttons undone. 

“It’s different. I like it. Some people don’t. I’m sure you will though. I’ll pay. Let’s go.” Adrien grabbed her arm and tugged her to the kitchen. Marinette barely had time to grab her bag from the bed.

“Adrien…” Marinette giggled as he rushed her out of the hotel room and into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette sat with Adrien at a table drinking her boba tea. He warmly smiled at her as he drank his. “So… what do you think?” Adrien’s smile was genuine and from ear to ear. It was like he was glowing with bliss. 

Marinette had never seen him that happy. “It’s good.” She warmly smiled as she reached across the table to brush her thumb along the corner of his mouth to clean a spot. “Thank you for spoiling me.” 

“I think I should be thanking you.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as he went back to drinking his tea. “You spoiled me and got Chloe out of the house. I’m glad that she found somewhere to live. I mean that genuinely. Not just because I want freedom.” 

“I know you care about her deep down.” Marinette warmly smiled at him. 

“I do. She’s like a sister to me. I couldn’t leave her on the street, but I also want my privacy.” Adrien sighed as he played with the straw between his fingertips. “You know what I mean?” 

“I do.” Marinette warmly smiled as she took a sip from her cup. “This really is delicious. I don’t know why I hadn’t tried it sooner.” 

“Well, now you can go out and drink it whenever you feel like it.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and she nodded. 

“Very true and I’ll drag you with me.” Marinette giggled and he chuckled. 

“It wouldn’t really be dragging me because I love this stuff too and I love spending time with you.” Adrien laughed harder as he peered at her. 

“But I’ll pay next time.” Marinette warmly smiled and he nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll let you. Once.” Adrien held up his finger and she rolled her eyes and giggled. 

“You would only let me pay once.” Marinette picked on him and he shrugged. 

“I have to spoil you somehow.” Adrien brought his lips to his straw to take a sip. 

“You spoil me just by being in my presence. I never thought that we’d end up like this.” Marinette sighed as she brought her lips to her straw. 

“I mean usually I don’t respond well to people that are so forward.” Adrien smirked at her and she gasped. 

“Well, I guess that’s kind of a good thing.” Marinette giggled and he pointed at her with his index finger. 

“Exactly.” Adrien laughed as he sat back against the chair and sighed. “I’m glad that I chose to not push you away though.” 

“Me too.” Marinette warmly smiled at him and drank some more of her tea. “So, are we sleeping at that hotel or are we going back to your place?” 

“You have orders piling up don’t you?” Adrien grabbed his cup and began to drink it again. 

“I do, but it’s fine.” Marinette warmly smiled at him. 

“No. Nope. Let’s stop by your place so you can work on them after we go back to the hotel and grab what we left there.” Adrien shook his head and Marinette sighed with a warm smile as her shoulders sank. 

“I don’t want to make you go somewhere you don’t want to.” Marinette searched his emerald eyes and he smiled at her. 

“You’re not making me go. I want to watch you make them. It’s fun.” Adrien finished his drink and waited for Marinette to finish hers. “C’mon…” He leaned on the table and looked up at her through his messy blonde hair. “Can’t a baby boy be curious about what his mommy does?” 

Marinette blushed at his words and she touched his chin with her fingers. “Alright, we can go.” 

“Yay!” Adrien became excited as he sat back and got up with Marinette. “Can I color?” 

“Yes, you can.” Marinette smiled as she stood up with him. They threw away their cups and walked towards the hotel. 

Once they picked up the stuff they had left, they headed to Marinette’s apartment. It didn’t take them long to get there and before long they were in her craft room. 

Marinette sat at a desk with a mint green pacifier base in her left hand. She had washed it and put a clear jewelry bag over the nipple to protect it. She picked up her container of items to decorate it with and began to search through her centers. She picked up a cute  _ Bulbasaur _ acrylic planar. That was her most favorited one that she offered in her shop. She took out bright blue and bright red gemstones to glue down on the base. Marinette grabbed her glue and began to use a toothpick to spread the glue along the base. She then used tweezers to pick up the gems and carefully place them in a row around the outside. She then began to alternate rows of bright blue and red until it was done. 

Adrien laid on the floor behind her, chewing on a pacifier and coloring in his spaceship onesie. He was humming a song and wiggling his feet in the air as she worked on the  _ Pokemon  _ pacifier. 

Marinette spread glue on the center and placed the  _ Bulbasaur _ down just right. She completed it by spelling out ‘LITTLE ONE’ in multicolor block letter beads and two rows of bright blue gemstones with a crystal dark blue heart between the words. She carefully set it off to the side to dry. 

_(_ _Decoed paci by me Quantum Chickpea )_

Adrien got up and brought her the page he had colored. Marinette looked it over and smiled. “It looks so good. Good job!” 

“Thank you!” Adrien smiled and then looked at the pacifier that she had just made. “Oooo… that looks so good!”

Marinette smiled and went to work on the next order. It took her awhile and before long she had an army of decorated pacies. Adrien’s eyes lit up at them all. “Do you like them?” 

“I love them!” Adrien became excited as he looked them all over. 

“I’m glad. I hope the owners do too.” Marinette softly smiled as she set them aside to dry. 

_(Decoed Pacies by me Quantum Chickpea_ )

“I hate to admit this…” Adrien sighed as he peered out the window at the dark sky. 

“But we should go see Chloe?” Marinette warmly smiled and he nodded. 

“Yeah.” Adrien began to change back into his regular clothes and Marinette put his supplies back into her bag. 

“I’m just going to hang your drawing on my fridge.” Marinette warmly smiled as she took his drawing to her kitchen. Adrien beamed as he watched her hang up his coloring page with a cat magnet. “Perfect.” Marinette warmly smiled as she stepped away. 

Adrien felt his heart warm at seeing his art on her fridge. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Marinette softly kissed him before they headed back to his apartment. 

***

Chloe was sitting on his couch, drinking wine when they walked inside. She sat up and put her wine glass on the coffee table as she stood up. “Where have you two been?” Chloe accused them in a tone that sounded like they had abandoned her. “I was here celebrating all alone.” 

“Sorry, Chlo.” Adrien sheepishly smiled at her and ran his hand through his messy hair. “I kind of talked her into going back to her place to take care of something she’s needed to get done.” 

“I found a place today!” Chloe ran up to him and showed him the floor plan, ignoring what he had told her. “It’s perfect!” 

“It looks amazing just from the floor plan.” Adrien warmly smiled as he looked it over. 

Chloe hit him in the chest. “You’re just happy because I’m getting out of your place.” 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head as he handed her the paper back. “As much as I seem like I hate you… I do miss you when you go out of town.” 

Chloe jumped on him and hugged him with all of her weight. He groaned and pushed her away, causing her to warmly smile up at him. “I miss you too. Any chance you want to help a girl out by helping her design her new space?” 

“I’m not the best at that. You know that.” Adrien sighed as he laughed. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re good at it. I just want to design a place with you.” Chloe blushed as she peered up at him with a warm smile. 

“Alright, Chlo. I’ll help you, but no promises that it’ll be amazing.” Adrien laughed and Chloe nodded. 

“I just ask that you try.” She warmly smiled and Marinette brought over two more glasses for wine. 

“How about we all celebrate?” Marinette held the glasses out towards them and Chloe began to pour wine into each one before Marinette held up her glass. “To new beginnings!” 

“To new beginnings and new friends!” Chloe giggled as they all tapped their glasses and drank. 


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien walked around the home decor shop, running his hand along the pillows while his other hand sat in the front pocket of his designer jeans. “Is it really that important that I help you with this, Chlo?” 

“Yes. Yes it is. Now. Tell me which one do you like more?” Chloe held up two different pillows. One was white with a black band of lace running across the center and the other was bright yellow with an upholstered button in the center. 

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes as he poked the yellow one. “Your couch is white.” 

Chloe stared at the pillow and then at him. “Good point. The yellow will pop against the neutral color.” 

Adrien nodded as he widened his eyes and turned away from her with an annoyed expression. 

“You don’t have to be a brat, Adrikins.” Chloe picked on him and threw two yellow pillows into her cart. She watched his back bristle at the word and she ignored him as she spotted a black lamp. It was oval and glass with a white lampshade. “What about this? For the end table?” 

Adrien turned away from touching a cat statue to look at what she was talking about. He looked over the lamp and shrugged. “It works.” 

“Should I get one or… two?” Chloe tapped her index finger against her soft bottom lip and Adrien rolled his eyes. “Stop rolling your eyes at me and help me decide.” 

“You have one end table, Chlo. You only need one.” Adrien held up his finger and stared at her with an expression that defined how obvious the answer was. 

“Alright, fine.” Chloe put one lamp in the cart. They continued through the store until they had most of the essentials that she needed. It had taken all of Adrien’s strength to deal with her. But he had survived the store with her. 

They checked out and Adrien helped her load all of the stuff into his car. He shut the trunk and climbed into the car beside her before he started it. They took off to her apartment and he parked the car in the underground parking garage. He helped her carry her stuff up to her apartment and dropped it inside. 

“Can you stay and help me decorate?” Chloe grabbed his forearm and peered up at him with pouted lips and blinking eyes. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Fine, but then I have to leave.” 

“Great!” Chloe bounced as she clapped and began to pull her purchases out of their bags. 

Adrien hung her silver curtain rods and black curtains as Chloe put the yellow pillows on her white leather couches. She grabbed her bedding from the bag and left to wash it as Adrien set the black lamp on her end table. He got on his hands and knees to plug it in when he heard a whistle from behind him. 

Adrien peered over his shoulder with an unamused expression. “Like what you see?” 

“I mean… I’d take that ass out on the town.” Chloe smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. 

Adrien rolled his eyes as he stood up with a groan. He reached under the lampshade and popped the light on. “Tah-dah… I’m gonna go now. I think you can make your own bed and hang up some art without me.” He wiped his hands on his jeans and sighed as he relaxed with his thumbs hooked into the loops of his pants. 

“Can you hang the art for me?” Chloe begged him with her eyes again and he sighed as he gave in. 

“Got a hammer?” Adrien held his hand out to her and she squealed as she ran to grab it for him. 

Chloe came back and handed him the hammer she had. He took it and noticed how it was a small hammer with honey bees on the handle. He stared at it and weighed it in his hand before he stared at her. 

“You don’t expect me to use something that’s not cute.” Chloe touched her chest as she gasped. 

“This!” Adrien shook the hammer at her. “Is a ridiculous ploy at marketing tools to women and you fell for it.”

“It’s cute.” Chloe crossed her arms and shrugged as she pouted at him. 

Adrien laughed and shook his head as he held his hand out to her. “Nail me.” 

Chloe burst out laughing as she grabbed a nail for him. She held it out to him and weighed if she should say something or not. 

Adrien sighed and gave in as he ripped it from her fingertips. “Just say it.” 

“Nope. I will be mature and not say a word.” Chloe grabbed the painting and waited for him to ask for it. 

“You know you want to, Chlo.” Adrien took the picture from her and hung it on the nail. “Nail me again.” 

Chloe snorted and grabbed another nail for him. She pressed her lips together before she licked them as he took the nail from her again. “There was a day when I would have wanted nothing more than to be the woman in your bed.” 

Adrien flinched and hit his thumb with the hammer. “Fuck.” He cursed as he shook his hand and brought his thumb to his lips. 

“I loved you. Did you know that?” Chloe peered down as she held her arm in her hand. “I have loved you since we were little.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as he lined up the nail again to hit it into the stud. “I didn’t know.” 

“C’mon… you had to have known. I hid it poorly, Adrikins.” Chloe walked up to him and ran her hand along his shoulders, causing him to breathe out loud. His expression was unamused and he shrugged her off of him. 

“Can we just finish decorating your place so I can get back home? _ Please _.” Adrien begged her as he grabbed a painting and hung it on the nail. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Chloe gave up on him saying he loved her when he clearly didn’t. 

“I do.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to grab a nail for himself and went to hang up another picture for her. He just wanted to get it done so that he could get back to Marinette. He hung up the last picture and sighed as he dropped his arms to his sides. “Look. I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings, past or present. But… I am flattered. I hope you find someone that loves you in the way that you deserve. I hope you find someone who loves you more than I ever could. I’m not Mr. Perfect for you. Trust me. But there is someone somewhere out there waiting for a woman like you.” Adrien turned to brush a tendril of hair behind her ear as he watched her blush. “Now, I’m going to go home to Marinette. Don’t give up on love. You’ll find someone when you least expect it. Promise, Chlo.” Adrien held her chin and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

He walked towards her door and left her alone with parted lips and tear filled eyes. 

***

Marinette rushed to the door when she saw Adrien standing there. “How did it go?” 

“She confessed to me.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he fell down onto his couch. 

Marinette shut his front door and walked over towards him. “So, she finally did it.” 

“What?” Adrien peered at her with a shocked expression as he tugged on his hair. 

“She’s loved you for a long time.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she sat down beside him. 

He leaned on her shoulder and sighed. “How did you know?” 

“She told me and her jealousy kind of makes it obvious.” Marinette shrugged as she began to run her fingers through his soft hair. “Sometimes we don’t hide our jealousy well.” 

“That’s true.” Adrien chuckled as he closed his eyes and hummed from the feel of her fingers on his scalp. 

“Do you want to change into a onesie and cuddle while we read a book?” Marinette peered down at Adrien and watched him nod. “Okay, let’s go Minou.” 

Adrien got up and followed her into his bedroom. Everything was put back in its place and he was a lot happier. He pulled a cat onesie from a bin and brought it to Marinette. 

“No diaper tonight?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. “Okay then.” 

Adrien ran his hands along the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Marinette helped him slide the onesie over his head and helped put his arms through the sleeves. She undid his belt and pants. Adrien grabbed her hands to make her push both his pants and boxers down together. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly went down into a crouch as she pooled his jeans around his ankles. Adrien stepped out of them and she pulled the bottom of the onesie down. She ran her hands up his inner thighs and pushed them apart. Adrien’s breath hitched as he brought his fingers to his lips. 

She smirked and smacked his ass with her palm. “What did I say about putting those dirty fingers in your mouth, baby boy?” 

“Sorry, Mommy.” Adrien took his fingers from his mouth and held his hands behind his back as she went back to pulling the bottom of the onesie down and snapping it closed between his thighs. She ran her fingers along the hem and pulled it back to let it snap against his skin. Adrien gasped and moaned as she did it one more time for good measure. 

“Comfy?” Marinette ran her hands along his rounded behind and Adrien nodded as he closed his eyes in a soft moan at her touch. “Do you want to bring me a book and then lay on your bed with Brown Bear and Tikki?” 

“Yes.” Adrien went to pick out a book and crawled to his bed; where Marinette was laying down with his stuffed animals. 

He crawled into bed beside her and she put his ladybug pacifier into his mouth. She passed him his ladybug stuffed animal and bear. “Ready?” 

“Banky.” Adrien spoke past the pacifier and Marinette grabbed his crocheted cat blanket. 

She slipped it over him and tucked it tightly around him so he couldn’t move. Adrien giggled and wiggled his body in the blanket. “I’m a purr-ito.” 

Marinette giggled as she cuddled closer to him. “A cute purrito. Okay, let’s read.” 

Adrien nodded and snuggled closer to her and his stuffed animals. 

Marinette took a deep breath and began to read the story about the Prince on the moon that fell in love with a rose. Adrien slowly drifted off to sleep sucking on his pacifier with his head on her breasts. She warmly smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and continued to read in her quiet steady voice until the story was over. She slowly drifted to sleep beside him. 

***

Marinette felt the sun filter over her face as the morning light spilled into the bedroom. She felt beside her and found the bed to be empty. She stretched and got up from the bed. She heard the sounds of dishes banging in the kitchen and knew that he was making food. 

She stumbled down the hallway to find him in the kitchen, making food at his stove. His bear and ladybug sat in seats as he mixed batter in a bowl. “What are you making for Brown Bear and Tikki?” Marinette smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Pancakes. Did you want some?” Adrien smiled as he stirred the ingredients together. Flour was scattered across the top of the island and he had some on his cheek. 

Marinette giggled and reached up to run her thumb along his cheek. “Messy boy.” 

“Am not.” Adrien pouted at her and she shook her head. 

“Pancakes sound amazing, baby boy.” Marinette warmly smiled as she sat down beside his stuffed animals. “Are they watching you cook?” 

“Yes. I thought they should join us for breakfast.” Adrien became excited as he began to pour circles of batter into a pan. 

“Of course.” Marinette warmly smiled at him as she leaned on the kitchen island with her folded arms. “And how is Brown Bear and Ladybug?”

“They’re good.” Adrien smiled at her. “They wanted to sleep longer.” 

“Why didn’t they sleep longer?” Marinette took the coffee that Adrien passed her. 

“Work.” Adrien sighed as he took a sip of his own coffee. 

“Ah. Well none of us really like work, huh?” Marinette winked at him and watched him blush. 

“Not-uh.” Adrien shook his head and began to chew on his fingers as he set his cup down to flip pancakes. 

Marinette walked over to him and took his fingers from his mouth. “You’re gonna be okay today. Promise. You can always text me, okay?” She put his ladybug pacifier between his lips as she caressed his cheek. “I was thinking of making something new. What do you think about a black cat blankie animal? With a bell on its neck.” 

“Sounds amazing and fun.” Adrien spoke with the pacifier between his teeth and Marinette pulled his pacifier from his mouth. 

“Say it again for me.” Marinette waited for him to repeat himself. 

“Sounds amazing and fun.” Adrien licked his lips and pulled the pancakes from the pan and plated them. He added more batter to the pan as she placed the pacifier back into his mouth. 

“I’ll make one and you can tell me what you think.” Marinette smiled as she walked over to sit down again. 

Adrien was excited to play with a toy that she was talking about making. It sounded lovely and he craved to snuggle and touch it. To make the little bell ring. He loved bells. 

He finished up making pancakes and plated them before he sat down beside Marinette to eat. Adrien sat beside her and messed with the fork with trembling hands. 

“You okay?” Marinette searched his gaze and he shook his head. “Here.” She took his fork and picked up a piece of pancake onto it. Adrien took his pacifier from his lips and she fed him with a warm smile. “You need to eat. Even if your stomach is a little upset due to nerves. You are going to have an amazing day and nothing bad is going to happen. You’re amazing and strong and I am proud of you.” Marinette warmly smiled at him as she picked up another piece. 

Adrien sighed and took the fork from her as he calmed down. “Thank you, Marinette.” He smiled and began to eat more.

“Anytime.” Marinette smiled as she picked up her own fork and began to eat her own food. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!**

Marinette was suddenly flooded with orders for Christmas. Tons of people wanted to spoil their Little and she was in the middle of making tons of custom orders, along with some that she had planned out. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to stress out over getting them done in time. It was nearing the last moment that she could ship them out in time. She still had shopping to do. The decorating of Adrien’s apartment hadn’t taken too long. Well, she’d be lying if she said that. He had gotten tangled in the lights and giggled as she stared at him with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him. He had told her that she couldn’t expect him to not have some fun with the shiny things hooked to strands of wire. 

Marinette giggled as she thought about how he was sitting on the floor with his feet behind him and a sheepish grin on his pink lips as he stared up at her. She finished up her last order and quickly packed it to mail out. 

Her phone vibrated and she peered down to see an audio file from Adrien on her  _ Instagram _ . 

**Almost ready to go to the post office to mail those out?**

**Yep. I just packaged up the last one. Don’t talk and drive. **

** _I_ ** ** have the right thing to use and not get in trouble. ** ** _You_ ** ** don’t. **

**You still should be careful. **

**Says the girl that talks and drives with one hand. **

**Look. Just- nevermind. Will you come help me already, please? **

**Downstairs, MommyMari. ;P**

**THIS WHOLE TIME?**

**Maybe… maybe not. XD**

**I am going to punish you for being such a brat, you know that? **

**And I will enjoy every ** ** _last_ ** ** moment of it. ;)**

Marinette sighed and threw her phone onto her desk before she walked up to her door once he knocked. She opened it and leaned on the doorframe as she held onto the door. She stared at him like she was expecting something from him.

He was standing there in dark designer jeans, a loose fit black tee that had a deep V-neckline, a black leather jacket that had a hood and was lined in grey fur, a light blue knit scarf, matching knit beanie, and black boots that were tied loose. “Ready to go?” Adrien stared at her as she tried to not be distracted by how good he looked. Adrien zipped up his jacket and took a pair of black knit gloves out of his pocket. He slipped them on and stared at Marinette. “You’ll freeze if you go out in that.” 

Marinette peered down at her red loose-fit T-shirt dress that went to her knees. She pulled a pacifier from a pocket that was in the dress and put it in his mouth. “Inside and on your knees.” 

Adrien groaned as he slipped inside and she shut the door behind him. He slowly got onto his knees and waited for her to tell him what to do. She walked past him and slowly pulled her shirt up her body, showing off her back muscles as she walked down the hallway. She stopped and peered over her shoulder at him. “Be a good boy and don’t move until Mommy says so.” 

Adrien ran his nails along his jeans and dug them into his fists as his cock flexed for her. His heart raced as he waited with his gaze on the hallway. He couldn’t wait for her to show up. Something about it caused his adrenaline to rush. It felt like forever until he heard her bedroom door open. 

Marinette walked down the hallway in a vintage floral dress, black leggings, brown ankle boots, and a white leather jacket that was lined with pastel pink fur. She had a pastel pink knit scarf around her neck and a matching beret. Her gloves were snow white as she pulled them from her pocket. 

“Stand for me and face the wall while I gather all of the boxes. I want those hands on the wall above your head until I’m done, baby boy.” Marinette slipped on her gloves and pretended like she didn’t see him stick his tongue out at her. “AHT! I saw that. Five extra minutes against that wall, gorgeous.” 

Adrien groaned and stood up to walk to the wall as he put his pacifier back in his mouth. He pressed his palms against the wall and sighed as he rolled his eyes. She walked up behind him and ran her fingers up his spine, causing him to straighten up his posture. She hit his right boot with hers and pushed with her foot, causing him to spread his legs. “Good boy. Now don’t roll your eyes at me or complain. Santa only gives good little boys presents, remember?” She whispered in his ear in a seductive tone and she heard him whimper. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien spoke past his pacifier as she stepped away from him. He peered over his shoulder and she smirked at him as she bent down to pick up a box. 

“Don’t take your beautiful eyes off that wall, baby.” Marinette began to stack boxes on her table. 

Adrien swallowed hard as he patiently waited for her. She heard his boot tap the ground and she tsked him. He groaned and she walked over to him and ran her fingers down his trembling arm and up his neck. She ran her fingers along his jawline with a warm smile. “Arms hurt?” 

Adrien nodded and she ran her hands up his forearms and interlaced her fingers with his, slowing bringing them down the wall. “Come help me with boxes, please.” 

Adrien let her lead him over to the boxes and she let his hand go. Marinette reached up and took the pacifier from his mouth and gently brushed her lips against his. She pocketed his pacifier and passed him boxes. Adrien took them and Marinette grabbed the last few before they headed out of her apartment and to her car. 

They loaded up her car and drove to the post office. It didn’t take her long to drop the packages into the bin. She wiped her hands on her dress and smiled up at Adrien. “Now, I just need to finish up my shopping and then we can go home.” 

Why she hadn’t finished her holiday shopping earlier, she didn’t know. She now had to go through crowds of angry people and she wasn’t looking forward to it. Adrien however was very excited and was currently running towards the massive Christmas tree that the city put up every year. His eyes glittered in the lights as he peered up at it. He hopped up onto his toes and back down with excitement. Marinette blushed and giggled as she watched him become overly excited. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Marinette walked up beside him and got lost in the glow of the lights. 

“So pretty! Christmas is my favorite holiday!” Adrien warmly smiled as he became even more excited. “I wish my family was more into it.” 

“Well, this year… I promise to make it even more special. C’mon let’s go shopping and then we can go home and have some hot chocolate and watch movies.” Marinette took his hand and led him towards the shops. She only had to get something for her maman and papa. 

Marinette watched Adrien run over to the toys and random decorative towns that played music, lit up, and moved. She had never seen someone so happy. She let him explore as she gathered the gifts that she had been eyeing all year. She paid for them and then took Adrien’s hand. 

“Let’s go. I have one more stop before we can go home.” Marinette warmly smiled as she pulled him past the shops. 

“Okay.” Adrien followed her and his eyes lit up as he stared at the shop in front of him. “Stop. Really?” His mouth fell open. 

“Yes, Really.” Marinette laughed as they stood in front of a store where you got to make stuffed animals. 

Adrien became excited as his steps became bouncy. They walked into the shop and Adrien looked at all of the stuffed animals and parted his lips. “There are so many to choose from.” 

“Pick any one you want, baby.” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien saw the one that he wanted. 

It was a black cat with a golden bell around its neck. “That one.” Adrien pointed at it and Marinette nodded. 

“Good choice.” Marinette watched him grab the unstuffed animal from the bin. 

They waited in line for the sales person that was working the stuffing machine. Adrien’s heart rushed as he became more and more excited. They got up to the person and the woman smiled at them. 

“Hi there. Can I see your friend?” She smiled at Adrien and he passed her it. She began to stuff the cat with her machine and passed it back to Adrien once it was filled. “Go ahead and give it a hug for me and tell me whether it’s lovable or not.” 

Adrien felt it and nodded. “He’s perfect. Thank you.” 

She took it from him and pointed to the bin of hearts. “Pick a heart.” Adrien picked a gingham one and she smiled up at him. “Now, we have to get his heart beating and fill it with love. So, spin around three times for me.” 

Adrien spun around three times and Marinette watched him do what he was told without much of a complaint. 

“Now, stop. Rub his heart between your hands and blow on it.” She watched him do what she said and she smiled at him. “Now give it a kiss and put it right in here.” She held the back of the cat open for Adrien. 

Adrien kissed the heart and put it inside the back of the cat. The woman pulled the threads tight and tied it well before she cut the thread and passed it back to Adrien. 

“Thank you.” Adrien warmly smiled and Marinette took his hand and led him over to the cleaning station.

Adrien brushed the cat and used the air to blow the fuzzies away. 

“Does your kitty have a name?” Marinette warmly smiled at him as he ran his hands along the stuffed animal’s fur. 

“Plagg.” Adrien hugged him and Marinette gently laughed. 

“You’re too cute and that’s a great name.” Marinette watched him pick out a leather jacket for the cat. 

Adrien dressed him and they walked over to the computer area to make his cat’s adoption paper. 

They walked up to pay and Marinette passed her card to purchase it all. Plagg was put into a box that was shaped like a house and they walked out of the shop. 

Adrien took Plagg out of the box and held him as they walked to the car. Marinette took the box and carried it. They got into her car and Adrien cuddled his cat the whole time. 

“Do you love him?” Marinette warmly smiled over at him after she stopped at a light. 

“Yes. I love him so much! Thank you!” Adrien cuddled him more as Marinette took off and parked in the underground garage of Adrien’s apartment building. 

They got out and headed upstairs. Marinette quickly went to work wrapping gifts. She looked up as she was placing the last bit of tape to catch Adrien with a green bow stuck in his hair. She giggled as he smiled at her. “Are you my present?” Marinette smirked at him. 

“Would you unwrap me if I said I was?” Adrien teased and Marinette bit her bottom lip. 

“I might.” Marinette burst into giggles as Adrien blushed. She threw a bow at him. “Now, I need to finish wrapping gifts so that  _ someone _ can go to bed. If you don’t go to sleep then Santa won’t come.” 

“I’ll go brush my teeth and get on my pajamas.” Adrien jumped up from the ground and took off. 

Marinette giggled as she finished up her wrapping and got up to get a movie ready. They had planned to watch a romantic Christmas movie. 

Adrien came out in footie pajamas that were red with reindeers on them. Marinette stared at him for a moment before she walked up to him and pulled the hood over his head. She held onto the side of his hood and pulled him down to kiss his soft lips. “You’re so cute. All comfy and cozy? You’re like a big stuffy.” She ran her hands down the front of his pajamas and snaked her arms around him, squeezing him tight. “So fluffy.” 

Adrien giggled and hugged her back. “I wanna cuddle and watch a movie wif you.” 

“Okay. Sit on the couch and I’ll make us hot chocolate.” Marinette hit him on the butt as he walked away. He gasped and jumped slightly before he quietly moaned beneath his breath. 

Adrien sat down on the couch and hugged Plagg. Marinette walked over with two cups of hot chocolate and they snuggled and watched a movie until Adrien fell asleep beside her. 

***

Adrien shook Marinette awake as he became super excited. “SANTA CAME! MARI! MOMMY! GET UP!” He jumped up and down on the couch while on his knees and Marientte mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. 

“It’s so early, Adrien…” Marinette mumbled as she yawned and got up. 

“Presents! Can we open them?” Adrien stared at her like a kid in a candy store. 

“Alright. I’ll make coffee.” Marinette groaned as she got up. She had stayed up late putting presents under his tree. 

She made coffee and watched him look through the gifts, shaking them and trying to figure out what they were. 

“You’re gonna break it…” Marinette teased and Adrien carefully set the package in his hands down. “I’m kidding, baby.” 

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He got up and handed her a gift. “From me.” 

“Thank you.” Marinette waited for him to grab a gift for himself as she set a cup of coffee down for him. She took a sip of her coffee and watched him rip through the paper. 

His eyes lit up as he found a new onesie that was ladybug themed. It was pastel pink and covered in red ladybugs. He snuggled it with a warm smile. “I love it…” 

“I’m so glad.” Marinette warmly smiled as she set her cup down to open her gift. Her heart stopped as she opened the box. “Adrien…” 

“I saw it in a shop on the way home from work and couldn’t resist.” Adrien watched her pull out a heart shaped pendant that had ‘mom’ scrolled across the face of it. A rose was engraved on it as well. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Marinette took it out of the box and Adrien got up to help her put it on. She touched the pendant and her heart bloomed. “Thank you.” 

Adrien grabbed another present and passed her one. Before long they had piles of gifts. Adrien had gotten a black knit cat that she had talked about making, a new pacifier that was Christmas themed with bells, a new book, and a new game. Marinette had gotten a pastel pink cup that had ‘mommy’ on it, a picture that he had colored, a keychain with ‘Adrien’ on it, and gift card to her favorite craft store. 

Adrien sat next to Marinette and hugged her with his new pacifier in his mouth. He was more than grateful for her. He couldn’t even describe how grateful he was for having her in his life. She was amazing and he couldn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky to have found her.

**Song I wrote to and one of my two favorite Christmas songs:**

[ **Baby It's Cold Outside by Ella Fitzgerald ft. Louis Armstrong** ](https://youtu.be/o8Uid4yRtg4)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My health is not amazing right now, but I'm here. haha Work has been insane and my shop has blown up. It's been crazy. So, sorry for the short update but I'm exhausted to be honest.**

Marinette got dressed and shrugged on her white snowcoat. She stared at Adrien as he fiddled with his crimson hued tie. He was having trouble tying it with his trembling fingers. 

Marinette warmly smiled and walked up to him. “Here. Let me do it for you.” She moved his hands out of the way and began to adjust his tie. “Nervous?” 

“Marinette. I’m meeting your parents. Of course I’m nervous. What if they don’t like me? What if they know I’m a Little? What if they-” Adrien began to panic as his thoughts spiraled. 

Marinette touched his face and smiled at him. “Baby boy, they already know what I make. You can be Little around them if you want. They don’t mind or judge.” 

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay. I won’t worry.” 

Marinette gently pat him on the behind with her hand as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. 

“Also, put on your coat. It’s cold outside.” Marinette went to grab his black snow jacket. She held it out for him and he stuck his hands through the sleeves. He shrugged it onto his shoulders and she reached up on her tippy toes as she zipped it up. “Nice and cozy.” Marinette smiled as she adjusted his jacket for him. 

“Is this really necessary?” Adrien chuckled as he held his hands out at his sides. 

“Yes. I don’t want you catching a cold. Humor me.” Marinette poked him on the nose with her fingertip.

“Fine…” Adrien rolled his eyes at her. 

“I’ll take away the cookies that my parents definitely have.” Marinette threatened him for rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t care.” Adrien crossed his arms the best he could, but his jacket was super fluffy and made it difficult. He wiggled his arms and made a whining complaining sound. 

“Don’t make me take away your chocolate milk too, Minou.” Marinette smirked at him and he flung his fists down at his sides and groaned. 

“I’ll do it! Jeez!” Adrien pouted at her and she shook her head. 

“Don’t be such a brat.” Marinette scolded him. 

“But chu put me in dis ridiciculous thing! I can’ts move my armies…” Adrien whined at Marinette and she warmly smiled at him as she touched his cheek. 

“I know baby, but again… I don’t want you getting sick.” Marinette ran her thumb along his cheekbone. 

“But thens I gets sandwiches and Chicken noodle soup.” Adrien smiled and Marinette put a pacifier in his mouth before she ruffled his hair. 

“And you can have those things anytime you want. Not just when you’re sick. I love you healthy.” Marinette walked away from him to grab her purse that was full of stuff for him. 

“Tonight?” Adrien perked up and Marinette giggled. 

“Alright tonight we’ll have sandwiches and soup.” Marinette watched him jump up and down with excitement. “Okay, let’s go. We’re going to be late to see my parents.” 

“Otay.” Adrien followed her to the front door and removed his black cat pacifier, pocketing it, before they left the house. 

***

The bakery was closed early for the day since Marinette and Adrien were coming over. Her parents had planned a dinner for them and they were excited when Marinette had told them about Adrien. They had hoped that she had found someone. 

Adrien brushed his hands down his black pants as he swallowed hard. He was so nervous that her parents wouldn’t like him. 

“You okay?” Marinette shut her car door and warmly smiled at a nervous Adrien. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Just-” Adrien brushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. “Nervous. I’m scared they’re not going to like me.” 

Marinette walked up to him and touched his cheeks as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. “They’ll like you. There’s nothing about you to not love, Little One.” 

Adrien trembled at the pet name and licked his lips before he nodded. He built up some courage and followed Marinette inside of the bakery. 

“Salut, Marinette.” Sabine walked up to her and they kissed each other’s cheeks and hugged.

“Salut, maman.” Marinette warmly smiled at her before she hugged and kissed her father. “Salut, papa.” 

“And this must be Adrien.” Sabine warmly smiled and Adrien nervously smiled as she pulled him into a hug and they kissed each other’s cheeks. “We’re so glad Marinette has you.” 

“Maman…” Marinette whined and her cheeks tinged pink. 

“What? We are.” Tom chuckled as he walked up to Adrien and gave him a big hug. “Welcome.” 

Adrien stared at Marinette with a surprised expression and she shrugged with a giggle. 

“Come in, come in. We started dinner.” Sabine waved them through the back door and up the long staircase. 

Marinette took Adrien’s hand and they followed her parents up the stairs to their apartment. 

“We’ve been excited to meet you Adrien. What is it that you do? How did you meet? We have so many questions.” Sabine became excited as they walked up to the front door. 

Tom opened the door as Adrien stared at Marinette for the correct answer to how they met. 

“I own my father’s fashion brand. I took it over after he passed away.” Adrien cleared his throat and Tom smiled. 

“Well if you ever want a bakery when you’re older…” Tom joked and Sabine smacked him, playfully. 

“Oh stop…” Sabine laughed and Marinette giggled. 

“As for how we met… um.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette touched his bicep. 

“I met him on Instagram while looking around on my shop Instagram.” Marinette warmly smiled at her parents. 

“That’s great. We love what she is doing.” Sabine warmly smiled at Adrien as Tom opened the door and they walked inside of the cozy apartment. “She does good things for people.” 

“She does.” Adrien warmly smiled and held Marinette’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “She’s helped me a lot.” 

Marinette blushed as she warmly smiled up at him. “Really?” 

Adrien nodded as he bit his bottom lip. Marinette giggled and turned back to her parents as they walked inside. 

“So, I guess my question is this Adrien. Tea or chocolate milk?” Sabine smiled at him as she stepped into the small kitchen. 

Adrien searched Marinette for the right answer and Sabine warmly smiled as she pulled out milk and chocolate powder. “Chocolate milk is always a valid answer.” Sabine warmly smiled as she grabbed a cup and began to mix chocolate milk for him. She walked over and touched his arm with a loving smile. “Why don’t you two take off those snow coats and get comfy?” She handed Adrien his chocolate milk with a neon green straw. 

“Thank you.” Adrien was shocked that she was so open minded. 

“Please. It’s my pleasure.” Sabine smiled as she watched Adrien set the glass down to unzip his jacket and put it over the back of a chair. Marinette took her’s off and placed it over a chair too. 

Marinette took the cup of tea that her mother held out and sat down on the couch with her legs and feet underneath her. She brushed the skirt of her dark red crushed velvet dress down around her legs. It was off the shoulder and her tights were a soft white color. Her shoes were black mary jane heels. Adrien sat down beside her with his milk. 

“How is your shop going?” Tom sat down with his tea and took a sip from his cup. 

“Busy. I’m drowning in orders.” Marinette warmly smiled as she took a sip of her warm tea. 

“That’s good to hear, dear. It’s hard to do that.” Sabine warmly smiled as she drank her tea. 

“She puts a lot of love into what she makes.” Adrien spoke with the straw between his lips and smiled at Marinette.

Marinette blushed as they went on about her and how she ran her shop. “I just really care about everyone and it makes me happy to be able to comfort people.” 

“You know I always thought that Marinette would make a wonderful mother. It’s too bad that she can’t have children.” Sabine brought her cup to her lips. 

“Maman!” Marinette’s eyes went wide as she stared at her mother. 

“Did he not know?” Sabine stared at Adrien with a shocked expression. 

Adrien flashed a glance at Marinette as his expression became concerned for her. 

“I- I didn’t bring it up.” Marinette rubbed her upper arm and Adrien placed his hand on her thigh. 

“You can’t have kids?” Adrien’s expression became sad as he rubbed her thigh. 

Marinette shook her head and worried her bottom lip. “I have fertility issues. I just- I don’t usually talk about it.” 

“That’s part of why we love that she is doing what she is. She’s able to care for so many through what she does.” Tom warmly smiled at his daughter. 

“Anyway, how about we start celebrating Christmas.” Marinette cleared her throat and stood up to grab the gifts that she had brought them.

Adrien watched Marinette with a worried expression. He wondered if that was how she got into what she was doing. He worried his bottom lip and stood up to help her get the gifts that were in her car after he excused himself. 

He ran down the stairs and caught up with her in the bakery. He grabbed her upper arm, “Hey.” His tone was calm and careful. 

“What?” Marinette peered up at him with tear filled eyes. “I’m sure you don’t want to be with me anymore. I mean who wants to be with someone that can’t give them kids one day.” She shrugged as she sniffed. 

“I do.” Adrien pulled her against him into a hug. “I don’t care if you can’t have children with me or anyone. I just want you. You’re perfect the way you are, Marinette.” 

Marinette gripped his shirt with her fists and sniffed as she buried her face into his chest. “You don’t mean that. I’m not perfect. I’m anything but that.”

“You’re wrong. You may not be perfect to yourself or others, but you are to me.” Adrien kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. “But I am curious about one thing.” 

“What’s that?” Marinette talking into his chest, causing it to muffle her words. 

“Is that why you decided to become a part of the abdl community?” Adrien softly spoke against her soft hair and Marinette sighed. 

She pulled away from him and peered down at his black Italian leather shoes. “Making stuff for my shop makes my heart warm and happy. It fills that hole of not being able to be a mother. I feel like I’m doing something important and helping people. It makes me feel good that my stuff comforts someone when they need it.” 

Adrien nodded, “Your stuff does amazing things Marinette. You have a good heart.” He warmly smiled at her and pulled her into a hug again. 

“I want to make onesies and bottles and bibs. Make more things for Littles. Day collars. I just- I don’t have the resources to do that.” Marinette sighed as she thought about everything that she would need to make that happen. 

“Just start with one thing at a time. I don’t mind being your model.” Adrien chuckled and Marinette laughed. 

She poked him in the chest and pushed away from him. “Good because I would need your help on that venture.” 

“And I will gladly go down that path with you.” Adrien smirked as Marinette sighed and walked towards the doors to her car to get the gifts. 

Adrien helped her grab the bags from the back. They carried them upstairs and came back inside of the apartment. 

“I’m sorry that I brought that up.” Sabine helped take the bags from Marinette and she shook her head. 

“It’s okay. I’m coming to terms with it.” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien gently bumped her with his elbow. She peered up at him and saw the warm smile on his face. “Besides I have Adrien and my shop. I’m fine.”

“You could always adopt.” Tom smiled at her and she nodded. 

“I’ve thought about that option too. I don’t know what I want to do. One day I’ll decide.” Marinette smiled as she took a deep breath and gestured to gifts. “Anyway, let’s do presents!” 

They sat around and opened up gifts. Marinette had knitted her father a new sweater and her mother got crocheted dish towels. She had also given them loose tea leaves in a decorative box. Adrien sat there and enjoyed their company as they opened gifts. He didn’t expect to get anything until Sabine stood up and passed him a box covered in black cat paper. 

“We thought we would get you something.” Sabine sat back beside Tom and cuddled into his side. 

“You didn’t have to. I was just enjoying watching you all open your gifts.” Adrien warmly smiled, but his eyes lit up with excitement. 

“You’re too sweet. We didn’t want to leave you out. We hope you like them.” Sabine warmly smiled as he tore off the paper. 

Marinette leaned against the pillows and took a sip of her tea as she waited for him to see what it was. 

The box was full of abdl items. Adrien became excited as he pulled each item out. He looked over a cat onesie that was black with neon green edging. It had a kawaii cat face on the front that was triangle eyes with rectangle whiskers and a heart shaped nose. He hugged it and moved on to the next item which was a decoed bottle. It had black cats on it with green, black, and clear crystals. He picked up a new pacifier that was blue with yellow, baby blue, and clear crystals. There were stars and a big moon in the center with the words ‘Night-Night’ on the handle in letter beads. He was in love with it. Adrien pulled out a pair of pale green fuzzy socks and a bib with cats on it. He was in heaven to say the least. At the very bottom was an ultrasoft fleece blanket. It was blue and had ladybugs all over it. He pulled it out and snuggled it. 

“Thank you so much!” Adrien gushed over his new things and Sabine smiled with Tom. 

“We thought you’d love it. Marinette made a lot of it. I had called her and we had worked together on it.” Sabine warmly smiled and Adrien peered over at Marinette. 

“You did all of this for me?” Adrien felt like he was going to cry, but he held back the tears. 

“We did.” Marinette smiled at him. 

“We wanted to spoil you.” Tom chimed in and Adrien glanced over at him. 

“Well you’ve all succeeded. I’ve never felt so loved before.” Adrien sniffed as he buried his face in the onesie and blanket. 

Marinette scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his bicep. “You deserve all of the love, Minou.” 

“Dinner should be ready.” Tom stood up and they all walked over to get ready to eat. 


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien sat in his bedroom and Marinette brought in his dining room chairs. He sat on his bed and watched her as she made the backs face each other with a big space between them. 

“Can you be a good boy and bring me your big comforter?” Marinette smiled at him and watched him waddled over to his bed and grab the blanket off his bed. 

“Like dis?” Adrien spoke with the pacifier in his mouth. 

“Yes, baby boy. Thank you.” Marinette warmly smiled as she took it from him. “Wanna help me make the roof?” 

“Uh-huh.” Adrien became excited as he grabbed the corners of the blanket and helped her spread it out over the tops of the chairs. 

“Let’s see…” Marinette stepped back and Adrien jumped before he waddled fast towards his bed. 

“Kitty blankie! It can be de door!” Adrien grabbed his blanket from his bed and threw it over the center so that it hung down the opening on both sides. “Purrfect.” 

“How about pillows and blankets inside of it?” Marinette warmly smiled as she walked over to his bed to grab pillows. 

“AND STUFFIES!” Adrien threw his hands into the air and took off to grab his ladybug, bear, and cat. 

“Sounds amazing, Little One.” Marinette helped him by grabbing pillows and blankets. She watched him get on his hands and knees and climb inside. 

Adrien gasped and came out again. “Bookies!” 

Marinette giggled as she watched him waddle to his bins and pull out some kids’ books. He grabbed a few coloring books and his box of crayons. 

Adrien got back inside as she walked past him and out of his bedroom. She came back with a paper plate, a brad, and a small box. Marinette poked a hole in the box and plate, piercing the brad through. She reached inside the box and separated the metal prongs to make it stay in place. She turned it upset down and grabbed some crayons to create a speedometer, switches, and other various things that a pilot or driver would need. 

“What is that?” Adrien became curious and she smirked. 

“Well… this could be a fort… or a spaceship… or a plane… or a race car. Whatever you want it to be. There could be aliens outside trying to steal our cargo! There could be passengers heading on vacation! Or there could be two laps until you win the big race! Or… you could be in a giant robot kitty fighting a massive robot ladybug.” Marinette winked at him and he became excited. 

He sat in front of it and began to spin the wheel. He poked buttons and made sound effects as he played with it. Marinette pretended to fling around as he steered and giggled. 

“Having fun?” Marinette smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yes. So much fun.” Adrien smiled brightly over his shoulder at her. 

Marinette laid down against the pillows and closed her eyes as he continued to play. Adrien stopped playing and laid down beside her. He snuggled beneath her arm and cuddled his face against her breasts. 

“Sleep baby?” Marinette kissed the top of his head and ran her nails gently along his back. 

“No… not seepy. I am fully awake.” Adrien argued as he rubbed his eyes with his fist. 

“Uh-huh… sure.” Marinette smirked and began to hum a gentle tune. 

“Not… seepy.” Adrien yawned behind his pacifier and Marinette warmly smiled as she kept singing and rubbing his back. 

He quickly fell asleep and Marinette laid there, humming a little longer until her phone went off. She untangled herself and crawled out from under the fort to take her call in his family room. 

Marinette sighed as she answered her phone. “Bonsoir.” 

“Are you at his house again?” Alya’s voice came through clear yet tired. 

“Usually. Why?” Marinette raised an eyebrow for a moment as she became confused. 

“I haven’t seen you in ages. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to lunch with me and Nino? You can bring Adrien with you.” Alya’s voice came out quiet and Marinette heard whining and mumbling behind her. 

She looked over her shoulder to see Adrien rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and tugging on his full diaper. “Sure. What time?” Her voice veered off as she watched him from where she was leaning against his couch. 

“The same cafe we used to meet all the time at. Near the park.” Alya filled her in. Her tone sounded irritated. 

“Sorry, I need to handle something. I’ll call you back.” Marinette hung up her phone as her best friend’s voice came through. “Do you need changed, baby boy?” 

Adrien shook his head with his arms wrapped around his stuffed black cat as he snuggled it. He reached behind his hips and grabbed his diaper again. 

“Do you need to go potty?” Marinette searched his expression as he hid his face. “C’mon let’s go.” 

“Not-uh. I don’t needs to.” Adrien shook his head and shifted on his feet. 

“Let’s just go try.” Marinette took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. 

Adrien chewed on his ladybug themed pacifier as he stood in the bathroom and watched Marinette lift the toilet seat lid. “I don’t wanna.” He shifted on his feet. “Not with you watching.” 

“Don’t you want help?” Marinette warmly smiled as she walked up to him and pulled the back of his diaper open. “I don’t think you have enough room in there for anything else.” She pat his diaper with her palm. “You’re pretty wet, baby boy.” 

“I has plenty of room.” Adrien pouted and Marinette gasped at him. 

“So bratty for such a good boy. C’mon pull that diaper down and go potty for mommy.” Marinette stood in front of him and waited patiently for him to do what she asked. 

“No.” Adrien shifted and crossed his arms. 

Marinette took his arms and placed them behind his back. “Are you going to be a good boy for mommy?” She reached up on her toes and brought her lips close to his pacifier. 

Adrien swallowed hard as he shifted the pacifier in his mouth. He trembled with need as pressure built up further. 

“You really should go potty so that mommy doesn’t have a mess to clean up and you know how much mommy doesn’t like messes.” Marinette smirked and he whimpered as he nodded. 

She backed up slightly, letting her fingers graze his skin as she let his arms go. He hooked his fingers into his diaper and slowly pulled it down before he sat down on the toilet with trembling legs. 

Marinette warmly smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “That’s my good baby boy. Such a big boy to use the potty.” 

Adrien sat there with his arms crossed over his lap as he blushed and tried to push back his embarrassment. Marinette ran her fingers along his jawline and beneath his chin to bring his gaze up to her own. “You’re doing such a good job.” 

He pressed his lips in a thin line as his face flushed more than it already was. He trembled all over as he felt her eyes on him, watching him relieve himself. His thoughts were all over the place from being okay with it to being embarrassed by it. He began to quickly fall deeper and deeper into subspace. 

“Almost done, big boy?” Marinette smiled at him and he nodded as he felt even smaller. “Good job. I’m so proud of you for being such a big boy.” 

“All done.” Adrien whispered and his words came out as a mumble. 

“Mommy couldn’t hear you.” Marinette wanted him to be more clear and precise. 

“I’m done, mommy.” Adrien spoke with more clarity as his heart raced and his face burned. 

“Good boy. Stand up so Mommy can get you all nice and clean.” Marinette watched him stand up and she grabbed wipes from the box on the counter. “Turn for me.” 

Adrien turned and Marinette slowly slipped the wet wipe along the lower curves of his cheeks and between them. He gasped and gripped her shoulder as she began to clean him up. Once he was clean she ran her hand along his muscular ass and gave him a little pat. 

“Let’s get you into a clean diaper.” Marinette flushed the toilet and undid the tape on his diaper before she folded it up and taped it shut. She threw it into the trash and washed her hands. “Baby boy needs to wash his hands too.” 

Adrien walked over and she helped him wash his hands in the sink. His cock throbbed from feeling so humiliated by the whole ordeal and he was embarrassed by that. Embarrassed that he had gotten so into it, but he lived for the feeling. 

Marinette placed his hands on the sink. “Keep your hands there while mommy gets you a clean diaper.” 

Adrien panted as she left and came back with powder and a new diaper. She coated the diaper in powder after she fluffed it. “Spread your legs.” 

Adrien slowly spread his legs and she ran the diaper between his thighs, putting it in place. She ran her hand along the front as she held it in place to fasten the tape on one side. He groaned as she ran her hand along him again and gently pat his cock through the fluffy material before she fastened the other tape. He panted as she ran her hands between his thighs. She ran her soft hands along his inner thighs and up between his legs. He dug his nails into the sink as he rocked his hips. 

“Does my prince need to cum?” Marinette whispered into his ear and heard him whimper. She pat his cock through his diaper again and gripped him through the material. She went back to rubbing over it as he panted and nearly melted into the counter. “Cum for mommy. Be a good boy for mommy. Mommy loves to hear her baby boy’s sweet little whimpers and moans.” 

Adrien moaned as he got close within moments as she pressed her hands harder against his diaper until he cried out and came hard, causing his diaper to get warm and wet. He panted as he sank against the sink and Marinette slowed her hand down. She ran her nails gently along his thighs and softly spoke loving encouraging words in his ear as he spread his legs further. 

“Good boy. You’re my amazing little boy. You did such a good job.” Marinette heard him catch his breath as he stood up straight and turned to wrap his arms around her neck. “Wanna go cuddle?” 

“Mm-hm…” Adrien nodded and nuzzled her with his cheek. 

“Okay, baby. Let’s go.” Marinette led him to his fort to lay down and cuddle. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Who called you yesterday?” Adrien threw a strawberry into his mouth as he leaned on the kitchen island in designer jeans and a plain white tee. 

“Alya. She wants us to go out with her and Nino.” Marinette was busy cutting up more fruit. 

“When’s that?” Adrien stood up straight with his palms flat on the table. 

“Tomorrow for lunch.” Marinette added the sliced apples to a bowl. 

“I can’t go. I have to fly out for a meeting.” Adrien sighed as he played with a cut piece of apple on the island. 

“When did this happen?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“This morning. I woke up to an email from Nathalie about it.” Adrien cleared his throat as he poked the apple piece. 

Marinette sighed and stole the apple piece from him, throwing it into the trash. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No. It’s okay. Nathalie told me that it was only extended out to me. I can’t get a way for you to come with. Plus you need to focus on your shop. I’ll be alright. It’s not the first time I’ve gone out of town alone.” Adrien grabbed his phone and took it out when it vibrated. “I need to go pack.” 

“I’m just- gonna-” Marinette pointed at the fruit in front of her. “-finish cutting up this fruit.” 

Adrien nodded as he mindlessly walked down the hallway with his phone open to a text from Nathalie with instructions. He hated traveling alone, but he didn’t want to be a burden on Marinette. 

He grabbed his suitcase down from the top of his closet and threw it onto his bed. He slowly unzipped it and threw the lid open. Adrien was supposed to meet up with some designer that wanted to collab on a collection. He had to go to New York to meet with them. Audry Bourgeois was supposed to meet up with him to accompany him to all of the meetings. He sighed and walked over to his closet to grab shirts, suits, button downs, ties, pants, jeans, socks, boxers, and shoes. Adrien threw each item into his bag, organizing them so that a weeks worth of items fit inside. 

The sound of footsteps echoed and he looked over to see Marinette standing in the doorway with a bowl of fruit. “Want some?” 

“Thank you.” Adrien zipped up his bag after he tossed his toiletry case inside and walked over to her. 

“You’re welcome.” Marinette smiled warmly and passed him the bowl. “You should sit at the table and eat.” She spun on her toe and walked back down the hallway without another word. 

Adrien smiled and carried his bowl and bag to the kitchen. He set the bag near the front door and sat down at the kitchen table. 

Marinette set a glass of milk down in front of him and he took a sip of it. “Are you sure that you are okay going alone?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Adrien took a bite of his mixed fruit. “I’ve done it before. It’s not a big deal. I will miss you though.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” Marinette warmly smiled at him 

“Um… you can stay here if you want. Or go home. Up to you. Just know that my place is always an option.” Adrien pulled his keys from his pocket and flipped through his keys until he reached his two apartment keys. He slipped his nail between the metal rings and began to work the key around. 

“Adrien.” Marinette was shocked to see him taking off his extra key. 

“What?” Adrien stared up at her as he tugged the key off of the ring. 

“You’re- um.” Marinette bit her bottom lip for a moment as her cheeks flushed. 

Adrien held his key out to her. “You practically live here, Marinette. Take it.” 

Marinette reached out and grabbed the key from his hand with a shaky hand. This was bigger than she had ever imagined. It didn’t seem like such a big deal when she was just there, staying with him. But now she had the key to his apartment, being told that she could come and go as she pleased. That she didn’t need to call or text to walk in. That she could just slide the key in and turn it with ease. 

“I want you to have it. Hell, I’d ask you to live with me and break your lease if I could. But I know you can’t do that.” Adrien ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. 

“I- bu- um-” Marinette awkwardly giggled as she looked down at his key. “I- are you sure? I mean this is a big commitment. I- I have your key… This isn’t the same as me calling or texting or…” She began to panic as she flung her hands through the air.

“I’m aware.” Adrien smiled at her as he took her hands into his. He gazed into her eyes and got lost in them as he spoke. “I want you to have it.” 

“I- Adrien…” Marientte held the key to her chest as she searched his sweet gaze. 

“Please. I insist.” Adrien poked at his fruit for a moment. 

“Okay.” Marinette got up and went to grab her keys. “But I’m making it fair.” 

“What?” Adrien dropped his fork against his bowl as he watched her with widened eyes. 

“I said… I’m making it even.” Marinette worked her extra key from her keyring. “Here.” She sat down and held out her key to him. 

Adrien blushed as he took it from her. “Thank you.” 

“So, what do you want to do before I don’t see you anymore?” Marinette teased him and he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving forever…” Adrien stabbed a piece of fruit and ate it. 

“Okay until I see you in a month.” Marinette teased him again. 

“It’s a week.” Adrien peered over at the window. 

“Long enough for me to miss you a ton.” Marinette smirked and gasped for a moment. “Can you do me a huge favor before you go?” 

“What’s that?” Adrien finished his fruit. 

“Can I take your measurements so I can work on a onesie?” Marinette searched his gaze. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Adrien shrugged and stood up to take their bowls to the sink. 

He began to wash each of them before he walked to his bedroom with Marinette behind him. 

***

“You’re sure that you’re okay with him being gone?” Alya searched Marinette’s gaze as they sat at a small bistro table outside of the cafe. 

“Yes, I’m sure I’m okay. I’m handling it well so far.” Marinette sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. “Although, he just left today. It might take me a day or so to know how I really feel about it all.” 

“True. Spoke too soon. What is he doing in New York anyway?” Alya took a bite of her eggs. 

“Meeting with a designer to do a collab. He’s meeting Madame Bourgeois there.” Marinette shrugged as she stabbed a piece of egg with her fork. “He’ll be okay. He said he would be.” 

“Well, we know how him getting into a car to go to work goes.” Alya spoke under her breath as she moved her food around her plate. 

“My dude does have issues getting in a car for work…” Nino pointed out as he took a sip of his warm tea. 

“It’s fine. He’s fine.” Marinette spoke with her hands as she tried to not let their words get the best of her. “He’s traveled tons of times before. This is no different.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure. Before he had such a great woman by his side.” Alya widened her eyes for a moment as she stared down at her plate. Marinette burst out in a short laugh at her words and shook her head. 

“I’m sure my man is fine.” Nino shrugged as he ate some of his sandwich. 

Marinette took a sip of her coffee before she picked up her cell phone and went through her texts to message him. 

“You’re texting him, aren’t you?” Alya pointed her fork at her best friend. “I know you.” 

“I’m just going to see if he got on the plane safely.” Marinette threw an excuse at her. 

“Uh-huh.” Alya went back to eating. 

**Did you get on the plane safely?**

Marinette set her phone down and it buzzed within moments. She quickly grabbed it and nearly knocked over her coffee in the process. 

**I did. I’m sitting in first class right now. Well I guess since it’s the ** ** _Gabriel_ ** ** jet then I’m always sitting first class. God I hate that. Anyway, I’m fine. I’m here. Trying not to think of the fact that you’ll be about 15 hours away from me. Great now I am thinking about it. You know I’m gonna stop ranting now. **

Marinette read over the text as she forgot about her food or the company that was at her table. Her fingers moved fast on her keyboard as she texted him back. 

“Earth to Marinette….” Alya waved her hand in front of the girl’s face. 

“Huh?” Marinette continued to type as she got lost in her response. 

“Girl… you should have just dropped everything and went with.” Alya laughed as she finished her coffee. 

“No, he told me I couldn’t go. That my shop was important.” Marinette went over the words again and she slumped her shoulders. “I’m so stupid.” 

“Mmm…. blind? Yes. Stupid? No.” Alya shrugged before she burst out laughing. 

“I mean what else did he say about you not going?” Nino finished his food. 

“That he couldn’t find a way to get me to go with Nathalie.” Marinette sighed as she realized that was the real problem. 

“Not the problem either. He could have talked her into it. He owns the damn company now. His word goes. He just didn’t-” Nino was interrupted by Alya elbowing him in the side. 

“He needs to go alone. It’ll be good for him.” Alya glanced up at Nino before she looked back at Marinette. “Besides, your shop is getting bigger. No doubt about that.” 

Marinette nodded as she finished up her text and sent it off. 

**I could have come with you, but you’ll be okay. You got this. Plus it’s only a week. It’ll be even more exciting when we see eachother again. I’ll have so many goodies for you when you return. You’re going to do great! I believe in you!**

“I’m going to trust you.” Marinette sighed as her phone went off. 

**I already miss you.**

**I miss you too, baby boy. **


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien walked off of the plane and peered up to see Audrey Bourgeois with her butler/driver. He sighed as he walked up to her with a fake smile. 

“Bonjour Audrey.” Adrien watched as she took off her white sunglasses to look him over. 

“You look absolutely exhausted. Did you not sleep at all on that fancy jet of yours?” Audrey judged him with her eyes before she slipped her glasses back on. “No matter. My driver will take your belongings. Come. We’re already running behind schedule.” She waved her butler away and he ran to take Adrien’s bag. 

Adrien gave up as the man took his bag for him. “Merci.” He nodded at the man. 

“Why of course, Monsieur.” He bowed and took the bag as he followed behind them. 

“You can call me A-” Adrien was interrupted by Audrey as she stopped in her tracks and spun on the pointed toe of her white stilettos. 

“Adrien, darling. The help may only address you as Monsieur. Do you not remember anything that your mother and father taught you?” Audrey turned her attention to her butler/driver. “Call him Monsieur Agreste.” 

Adrien cringed internally, showcasing it as a fake smile on his lips. As soon as Audrey turned away from him again, he slapped his face and dragged his palm down his face. “This week is going to suck…” He spoke under his breath as he followed Chloe’s mother. 

They walked out of the airport and to the limo that waited on the side of the curb. Adrien waited for Audrey to get in before he did. He shut the door and took the glass of champagne from Chloe’s mother. 

“How is my ungrateful daughter? I know she stayed with you for a bit.” Audrey took a sip of her champagne after she gestured towards Adrien with it. 

“She’s okay. Same as always. She bought an apartment.” Adrien swirled his drink before he took a sip of it. 

“I’m sure it’s not as extravagant as she thought she could afford.” Audrey snorted as she peered out the window. 

“It’s actually quite nice. She has it all decorated in black, white, yellow, and gold.” Adrien shrugged as he drank another sip from his glass. 

“Well, that’s nice. I hope she comes to the realization that she needs to amount to something to make it in this world. Speaking of which…” Audrey set her champagne flute down in a cup holder. “Your parents did the right thing to put you in charge of their company, Adrien.” 

“I don’t know about…” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and looked off to the side. 

“No, no. There is no one else that knows that business like you do.” Audrey interrupted him before he could argue about it. 

“Thank you, Audrey. Although, I’m not sure I’m doing amazing at it.” Adrien sighed and Audrey picked her glass back up. 

“You just feel like you aren’t because you aren’t seeing it from the other perspective of that big leather chair, Adrien. Your employees love you.” Audrey talked him up as she sat back against her seat. 

“I’d like to think so… but…” Adrien brushed his gelled blonde hair back.

“Don’t doubt yourself. Nathalie has only spoke highly of what goes on in that big office of yours. You can not convince me otherwise.” Audrey went back to staring outside of the limo and Adrien sat back and gave up. There was no arguing with this woman and he knew better than to continue. 

***

Marinette sat in her apartment at her crafting table, working on a pacifier. She hadn’t had a moment to really work on her shop with everything else going on. She continued to glue on crystals and pearls as she thought about what she was going to do next. Her idea was to make a pacifier that was similar to a collar. A pacifier that could be given to a Little by their mommy or daddy that represented their bond to them. 

Her mind often wandered to if Adrien was doing okay, if he had gotten there safely, and if he was surviving Audrey Bourgeois. She had heard about her and the fact that she was Chloe’s mother worried her. She found herself checking her phone often for messages, but there was never any. She figured that he was busy and just hadn’t had a moment to check in with her. She didn’t want to bother him, but her heart kept nagging her to text him. Marinette sighed and gave in to her temptations and finally typed out a text. 

**Hey. I hope you landed safely. How is New York? I’ve never been there. You’ll have to tell me all about it when I see you. Anyway, night baby boy. **

She set her phone back on her table and picked up the pacifier again to continue working on it. She stuck the white rose in the center on the button and looked it over. It made her smile and she set it off to the side to take a photo of it so that she could post it in her shop. 

Marinette began to grab ribbon to make a pacifier clip next. She grabbed the ribbon that she used as a guide to make the length and began to cut the ribbons out to make it. She sighed as she turned on her sewing machine, matching up the ribbons and pinning them into place. Her phone vibrated and nearly fell off of the table. She squealed as she grabbed it before it could fall. 

She cleared her throat as she swiped her screen to get to the text message. It was from Adrien and her heart sped up. 

**Sorry, I didn’t get back to you. It’s been busy since I got off the jet. I’m okay. I made it and talked with Audrey for a bit. Currently, I’m getting ready for this fancy dinner that is with the other designer that is based here. Should be incredibly boring. Don’t worry too much about me. I got this. I think.**

Marinette laughed and shook her head as she hit ‘reply’ and began to text him back with a smile on her lips. 

**You know you got this. You’re amazing. They’re going to love you, I know it. Just remember to sit tall and proud. You’re going to go places. I know it. Just try to relax and not care so much about what they think of you. Shine bright. **

Her phone went off not even a moment later and she had just slid the ribbons under the foot of her machine. She swiped it to look at the text. 

**You’re so cheesy, you know that? **

**Only with you, Minou. Now, get ready handsome. You don’t want to be late. **

**Yeah okay. Sure. Handsome. Sure, I am. Pfft. **

**You are. Mr. Used to be a model. **

**You mean, still am a model? **

**You know what I mean.**

**Okay. I’m letting it go. XD **

**You… Just because you’re far away does not mean you get out of punishments when you get back.**

**Sure. I’ll leave that for you to remember. Night, Marinette. **

**Night, Adrien. **

Marinette shook her head as she set her phone down and continued to work on the pacifier clip that she was currently trying to get done. 

***

Adrien messed with his steel grey tie as he tightened it around his neck. He ran his hands down the front of his black button down and made sure it was neatly tucked into his black slacks. He sighed as he messed with his hair, running water and gel through it. Adrien made sure to put concealer under his eyes and set it. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his grey suitcoat from the bar that it was hanging on with a few others near the front door. 

He sighed as he grabbed his hotel room keycard, keys, and his wallet. He pocketed all of his stuff and left out of his hotel room. 

The street was loud and busy as cars honked and brakes squealed to a stop. The city was always alive with people trying to get to where they needed to go. He sighed as he hailed a taxi and took it to the restaurant. 

The lights reflected on the window as he watched the city go by. He was extremely tired and he just wanted to lay down in his bed and sleep. He checked Paris’s time on his phone versus New York’s and nodded that it made sense for him to be tired. 

He sighed and pocketed his phone as they were stuck in stop and go traffic. It took him longer than he had imagined to get to the restaurant, but he was just on time. He paid the driver and grabbed his suit coat from the seat, sliding it onto his shoulders as he jogged up the stairs to the elegant place. 

Adrien cleared his throat and adjusted his coat and tie. He walked up to the front desk and before he could even get a name out, Audrey waved him over. 

“Excuse me.” He nodded and stepped off to the side to head towards an overly excited Audrey in a pale cornflower hued business suit. 

She stood up as he walked over with a big smile on her face that showcased her pearly white teeth. She put her arm around his waist and he jumped for a moment at her touch.

“This is the man that I have been telling you about. Boss of the  _ Gabriel _ brand. The most amazing brand owner that I have currently ever met. Monsieur Adrien Agreste.” Audrey gestured towards Adrien. 

“Really, I’m just an ordinary brand owner. Surely not the best. I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you.” Adrien held his hand out to the designer across from him. 

“Nice to meet you Adrien. My name is Lila Rossi, owner of  _ Rossi _ .” Lila gave him a smile that could kill as she firmly shook his hand. 

Adrien’s eyes widened in shock at how solid her handshake was. He had never met someone that shook hands as hard as this woman. 

“I think our styles will pair well. Take a look.” Lila shoved her portfolio across the table. 

Adrien sat down as he realized this woman didn’t waste any time. He opened the book and began to flip through it. It was full of a lot of colored leathers and micro florals. Mustard yellows, warm burgundies, burnt oranges, and browns. Her whole aesthetic screamed fall. 

“So… is this going to be a fall line?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he peered up from her book. 

“Monsieur Agreste. I believe that there is time for fall colors and any colors for that matter in all seasons.” She held up an index finger with a smug expression. “Not just one. Don’t you agree?” Her smile was sickening and made his stomach turn. Something was off about her and he didn’t like it or trust her. 

“My father would argue with you.” Adrien spoke dryly for a moment and lost his smile. 

“Well. Your father could learn to open up more.” Lila laughed and Audrey joined in. 

Audrey elbowed Adrien and he fake laughed. “I’m kidding. Of course there is room for fall in all seasons.” Adrien widened his eyes as he grabbed his glass of water and drank some to hide his annoyance. 

“Well anyway. I think that merging these two brands will be a great line. I mean I’d wear any piece that comes from this line. I can already see it.” Audrey laughed as she took up her glass of white wine. “Don’t you, Adrien?” 

“Yes. I can only imagine how amazing these pieces will be.” Adrien smiled as wine was poured into his glass. He picked it up to drink some of it. 

“Well, I for one believe it is going to look spectacular. I can’t wait to work with you on them.” Lila smirked at him as she picked up her glass. Her bold fall hued bracelets fell down her wrist. This woman did nothing but fall colors and that would limit their creativity a bit. His frustration boiled and he tried to stay nice. Clearly, she needed to open her horizons a bit. 

Adrien made it through dinner and before long he was thrown into a nightclub with Audrey and Lila. He tried to have fun as he was surrounded by sweating dancing people. But all he wanted was to see Marinette. Part of him regretted telling her that she couldn’t come with. He excused himself to the bathrooms to call Marinette. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice came through his phone tired. He had forgotten what time it was there. 

“I am so sorry. I forgot what time it was. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Adrien chewed on his fingers. 

“No, no. It’s fine. What’s wrong?” He could tell Marinette was sitting up by the sound of the covers shifting. 

“If I pay for a plane ticket will you come out here as soon as you can?” Adrien spoke fast as he watched a couple laughing as they stumbled into the men’s bathroom that was beside him.

“Where are you?” Marinette suddenly became curious as she yawned. 

“Nightclub. Look, answer me. Please.” Adrien spoke faster and Marinette stopped him. 

“Calm down. I thought I wasn’t allowed to come along because of Nathalie.” Marinette was confused for a moment. 

“No. I just said that because I didn’t want to burden you and because you need to work on your shop.” Adrien groaned and Marinette sighed. 

“My shop doesn’t mean more than you, Minou. You know that. Alright. What time?” Marinette rubbed her eyes.

“How fast can you get up, get ready, pack for a week, and get out the door?” Adrien made an awkward grimace as he waited.

“Getting up now. Give me two hours.” Marinette yawned and he heard her stumble out of bed. 

“I’ll buy the tickets and text you the flight information. Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien hung up before she could say more. He immediately began to shop for tickets to New York. 

A drunk woman stumbled and fell into him. “I- I’m so sorry. You’re  _ strong _ !” She ran her hands over his woven shirt and Adrien smiled at her and pushed her away gently. “Thank you, but I am taken. That woman seems to be gesturing for you though.” He pointed her in the direction of a woman at the bar in a cocktail dress. 

“Thank you.” She pat him on the chest before she walked towards the woman. 

The woman at the bar mouthed ‘thank you’ at him with an exhausted smile. Adrien smiled at her and waved before he went back to looking at plane tickets on his phone, securing a two way ticket for Marinette. 


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette ran around her apartment packing her clothes for the trip. She wanted to make sure that she packed her best dresses and ensembles that she had ever made. She worried her bottom lip as she ran around collecting shoes and accessories that she would need for the trip. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she went to work finding her toiletry bag and refilling her shampoo and conditioner bottles. She made sure her toothbrush and toothpaste were packed. 

“Okay…” Marinette sighed as she walked back to put her toiletry bag into her pink hard-case suitcase. “What else…” She put her hands on her hips and looked around herself. “Maybe… should I bring some of his favorite things?” She gazed at the pacifier she had made him and yanked the onesie that she had designed from her desk. She had only tried to make one. It was black with faux leather accents that made triangular lines that would go across his pecs and contour around his biceps. A gold bell was attached to the zipper and it had a hood with black cat ears. She was pretty proud of it. It had snaps at the shoulders, along the sides, and at the bottom. That way you could adjust it to fit to your perfect size. 

She put them into a smaller bag and shoved them into her suitcase along with other fun things for him. “Alright… I think that’s it.” She zipped the bag shut and threw it onto the floor, causing the wheels to click along the ground. “Plane tickets…” Marinette shoved a red peacoat over her black dress and cat themed thigh highs. She pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked into her kitchen, grabbing the tickets off her island. 

She grabbed her purse and checked to make sure she had everything before she headed out of her apartment. Marinette walked outside to find a driver with a sign for her. She shook her head and smiled at him. 

“Bonjour.” She smiled and the man nodded, opening the back door for her after he took her suitcase. “Did Adrien call for you?” 

The man nodded and she got in as he shut the door for her. The drive to the airport took no time and before long she was on her way to New York. She sat for hours, sleeping, crocheting, and drawing in her sketchbook. The flight felt like it took forever, but eventually the plane landed. She unboarded and grabbed her suitcase from the carousel. 

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she took it out to find a text from Adrien. 

**I’m near the exit doors.**

Marinette put her phone away and headed to the exit doors. He stood out from the crowd with his medium length blonde hair and designer jeans. His white tee was loose yet fitted in all the right places. He had the sleeves rolled up a bit. She watched him mess with his bangs as he ruffled his own hair. He slowly peered up from beneath his hand to see her staring at him. A smile slowly crept onto his lips and she watched one side curl up more than the other, showcasing one of his canine teeth. 

“You’re such a dork.” Marinette laughed as she ran towards him, pulling her bag behind her. 

He chuckled and caught her in his arms as she nearly knocked him off his feet. “You’re gonna knock us both down.” 

“I missed you.” Marinette rubbed her cheek against his chest as he held her and rubbed between her shoulder blades with his hand. 

“I missed you too.” Adrien sighed and got lost in the feeling of her warm body against his. Something about it felt so right. 

Marinette pulled her cheek away from his chest and peered up at him. “So, why’d you bring me out here?” 

“We’ll talk in the car. C’mon.” Adrien led her to the car that was sitting outside. He opened the back door for her and she climbed in. He got in and shut the door behind him. 

“What is it?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his face against her arm. He didn’t say anything at all and she became concerned. Marinette ran her hand along his back as they headed towards the hotel he was staying at. He didn’t talk like he said he was going to. He just quietly cuddled her, saying absolutely nothing. She worried her bottom lip as she tried to understand what was going on in his head. The ride didn't take too long and he let her go long enough for them to get out and get to the hotel room. 

As soon as he shut the hotel room door, he started pacing in front of her with his hand in his hair. 

“Okay. I need you to chill out.” Marinette sighed as she watched him panic. “Deep breaths. What’s going on? What happened?” 

Adrien continued to pace and his chest rose and fell in fast breaths. 

“Come here.” Marinette grabbed her bag and opened it, pulling out the pacifier she had brought. She leaned back and did a come hither with her index finger. She noticed how his eyes slowly fell to the pacifier in her hand and his lips parted. “C’mon, Minou.” 

Adrien walked over to her and sat down beside her. She turned her back to the corner of the couch and pulled him against her. He leaned back against her and she ran the pacifier along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and she slipped the pacifier between them. She ran her hand along his chest and down his stomach and back up, letting her nails graze against his body. 

“Calm down. You’re pacing like crazy, babyboy.” Marinette sighed as she ran her fingers along his muscles. She felt the tension in his body relax as he chewed and sucked on the pacifier. The gentle sound of the pacifier echoed out around them. She ran her fingertips along his hips and down along his inner thighs until he slowly spread them for her. “You’re safe and okay.” She whispered in his ear and felt him further relax for her. 

He closed his eyes and sighed as he let everything go. The adult world slipped from his fingertips and he knew that nothing else mattered but her. Nothing else mattered but what was going on in that room. A whine escaped his lips as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette ran her hands up to his soft ones. 

“I sawry.” Adrien’s tone shifted with his headspace and Marinette kissed the top of his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby. It’s okay. Take your time.” Marinette softly spoke as she continued to run her fingertips along his inner thighs. 

She heard a soft moan escape his lips as she ran her fingers along his body. He sniffed and trembled in her arms and she stopped touching him and just wrapped her arms around his waist. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m overwhelmed.” Adrien swallowed hard and spoke past his pacifier. “I’m trying to do what’s right. What colors work with what, but Lila… she… she is so set on certain ones and I can’t gain control of the situation. She’s not very open minded and won’t listen to my ideas.” 

“Adrien… you have to find a middle ground. Something that works for both of you.” Marinette ran her fingers along his scalp as she played with his soft hair. “Have to find something that works for the line and makes both parties happy. Work together as a team.” 

“She won’t listen.” Adrien complained and she heard his tears in his voice. 

“Well make her listen. You’re a big boy. You got this.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him bend his knees and curl into himself. She ran her hands along his thighs to get his legs to relax again. “You’re hiding from me. Hiding from the world when you deserve to shine. Show the world how amazing you truly are. How talented you are.” 

Adrien played with the handle on his pacifier as he let a tear fall down his cheek. “I scared.” 

“It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to feel. Everyone feels. Everyone hurts. You’re never alone. No matter who we love, what kinks we’re into or not into, what sex we are, what gender we are, what race we are… we all have that in common. We all feel, think, breathe, hurt, and love. We all struggle with something. We all overcome something. So, it’s okay to not be strong all the time. It’s okay to cry, to laugh, to be angry… It’s okay to just let go. Sometimes letting go and feeling is stronger than holding it all back.” Marinette sighed and felt him shake. “It’s okay.” 

“Can chu help me?” Adrien peered over his shoulder and stared at her lips rather than her eyes. He couldn't meet her gaze. 

“You want me to talk to her?” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yes, pwease.” Adrien swallowed hard and played with his pacifier with his tongue. 

“Alright.” Marinette smiled at him and watched him rub his thighs together. “Do you need to go potty?” 

“Nuh-uh.” Adrien shook his head and she stared at him as if she knew he was lying. 

“Adrien Agreste…” Marinette used a certain tone that had his heart racing. “Do you?” 

“I don’t wanna.” Adrien felt her run her hand along the front of his jeans and he flexed against her fingers. 

“C’mon.” Marinette ran her hand up his body and pushed him away from her by his shoulders. 

He swallowed hard and followed her to the bathroom with her bag. “What did chu bring?” 

“The first onesie I ever made and maybe something else.” She flung open her suitcase and he watched her as he held the handle of his pacifier. He wiggled back and forth and Marinette sighed as she stopped to look up at him. She ran her hands up his thighs and undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them. “Go potty first.” 

Adrien nodded and stepped out of his clothes before he used the bathroom for her. He walked back to her and she stood up to slip the onesie over his head. She did the snaps along his shoulders and adjusted it before she went to work on the rest. “Chu made them snap along the side and shoulders?” Adrien was impressed and she nodded. 

“Yep. That way it’s entirely adjustable.” Marinette smiled as she took his hand to lead him to the bed. “Lay down for me, babyboy.” 

He laid down on the bed and watched her as she set a diaper, lotion, and baby powder beside him. She ran her fingertips along his inner thighs and watched him relax and slowly spread his thighs for her. 

“Good boy.” Marinette put lotion in her hands and ran lotion over his balls, cock, pelvis, and along his hips and behind. 

Adrien sucked on his pacifier as she grabbed the diaper and unfolded it. She stuck a few stuffers into it and fluffed the whole thing before creasing it down the center. He was entranced by her as she got everything ready for him. She opened the baby powder and sprinkled some all over the inside of the diaper. 

She touched his hips and he raised them for her so that she could slide the diaper beneath his hips. “Such a pretty boy.” 

Adrien softly whimpered and wiggled his hips as she ran her hands along his hips to get him to relax back down for her. He sighed as she gently ran her hands along his skin with a warm smile that only showcased how much she truly cared for him. She poured baby powder around the whole diaper area and he softly mewled and shifted his hips. 

“Always so wiggly for mommy.” Her voice was soft, calm, and so quiet. He could listen to her for years and never get tired of it. 

He giggled as she tickled his sides before she ran her nails back down to pull the front of the diaper up to tape it in place. She did the bottom tapes first, making sure everything was snug and tight before doing the top ones. When she was satisfied with the fit. she leaned down and kissed the front of it. Adrien let out a soft groan as he lifted his hips to feel how it all felt against his sensitive skin. He felt warm and safe. He never got tired of the way it spread his thighs and of how little it all made him feel. 

“Alright, lift those gorgeous hips so I can finish doing the snaps for you.” Marinette gently pat his hip and he lifted his hips from the bed. She pulled the bottom of his onesie down and snapped the snaps between his thighs. “Does it fit okay? Not too tight?” She ran her fingers along the leg gussets and he nodded. 

“It's good. Thank chu.” Adrien spoke behind his pacifier and she smiled at him. 

“Okay. You can play now.” Marinette watched him sit up and she pulled out coloring books and other things from her bag. Adrien was in heaven. He missed all of it and he had barely been gone. 

**Song I wrote some of it to:**

[ **To Die For by Sam Smith** ](https://youtu.be/POIK1H3L86k)


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette walked into the design studio with Adrien close on her heels. She had dressed in a tight black pencil skirt, a black top with straps that criss-crossed over her chest, and a pastel pink suit coat over that. Her hair was up in a bun with a pastel pink hair stick holding it in place. She wore black stilettos with cherry blossoms on them.

Adrien kept a hand in the pocket of his designer jeans. Marinette had picked out a plum hued sweater to go with them and he had rolled the sleeves to his elbows. 

Lila was standing near a table with different fabrics laid out on it. She had her arm crossed over her chest as she was lost in a conversation with one of the designers. 

“Adrien!” Lila walked up to him, kissing each of his cheeks. “Look at this fabric I have picked out.” 

Adrien took his hand from his pocket and ran his hand along one of the brown toned fabrics. “A lot of neutrals.” 

“I told you. Fall colors are always the best.” Lila smiled and Marinette smirked. 

“Lila Rossi, right?” Marinette held her hand out for the other woman to shake it. 

“Yes? And who are you?” Lila stared at her confused as she shook the woman’s hand. “I don’t remember hearing about another designer being added.” 

“Nathalie didn’t inform you? I am so sorry about that. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette gave her a smile that made Lila glare. “I was looking over your designs.” Marinette began to walk around the table, feeling the fabrics. 

“What about them?” Lila followed her on the other side of the table as she walked around. 

Adrien just stood there and watched, hoping no one knew that he was wearing something beneath his jeans. His cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore what Marinette had put him in. He tried to hide the distinct crinkling sound as he shifted his hips. His adrenaline rushed as he watched his girl walk around the table, grazing fabrics. 

“Well… don’t you think fall colors clash with the style of  _ Gabriel _ ?” Marinette smirked up at her as she stopped at the corner. “I mean…  _ Gabriel _ is known for its darks and lights with splashes of bright bubbly colors. Yet, you’re saying that fall tones are perfect for this. Do your designs really  _ fit _ in?”

“How dare you… fall colors go great with any occasion. It doesn’t have to just be for fall!” Lila crossed her arms and glared at her. “Besides… who told you that you had a say in this? This is between me and Adrien.”

“I wouldn’t have to say it… if you actually listened.” Marinette stepped closer to her as she rounded the long table. Lila backed up as she got closer and closer to her. “If you actually wanted to collaborate with another company; which, by the way... could eat your small little…” Marinette waved her index finger at her. “Whatever the hell it is, you’re running.” 

Lila gulped and pumped her fists down beside her hips as she stomped at the floor. “YOU know  _ NOTHING _ about my brand! I am well known and built this shit from the bottom.” 

“All I see?” Marinette got closer, with her hands on her hips, and flicked the crystal fox brooch on the lapel of her burnt orange suitcoat. “Is a massive brat that has gotten everything she ever wanted by being a pathetic  _ whiny  _ bitch _ . _ Why don’t you put on some big girl panties and work together as a team and not like a selfish child!” 

Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line as Lila backed down from her. “This is ridiculous. I thought we had this all planned out and settled. YOU!” Lila pointed at Adrien from across the table and he pointed to his chest with his finger. “YES! YOU! Keep your  _ bitch  _ on a leash!” 

Adrien snorted and shook his head as he walked up to the table. “Afraid I can’t do that. Seems she has the handle on the leash. Not the other way around, sweetheart.” He winked at Lila and heard her scream through her clenched teeth. 

“You said you thought this was a good idea!” Lila became ever more irritated. 

“No, I said that there were too many neutrals. That we needed to work together on this. Not that you would take full ownership of this line. It’s a collaboration, isn’t it?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and spread his thighs more than they already were from what was beneath his jeans. 

“This is… ugh!” Lila threw her fabric towards Adrien. “Fine! We’ll start over!” She glared at Marinette and spoke in a seething tone. “I hope you’re happy! You fucking bitch!” 

“Call me what you want, Ms. Rossi. It won’t get you anywhere. And it certainly won’t get you in  _ his _ pants. Not that you  _ ever _ had a chance.” Marinette smirked as she walked past Adrien and patted him on the shoulder. She whispered into his ear as she passed him. “I’ll wait outside for you to be done. I love you. You got this, baby boy.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as she walked away after she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

He walked up to Lila with his arms crossed over his chest. “Are you ready to work together? Collaboratively?” 

“Yes.” Lila sighed as she grabbed her design book and flipped it open. “What do you think of the silhouette of this dress?”

“I like it. I think it will accentuate and create more curves. What color would you like it in? Other than neutrals.” Adrien searched her gaze as he placed his palms on the table, crossing his ankle over the other one. 

“White with blue accents then?” Lila searched his gaze and waited for him to speak. 

Adrien warmly smiled up at her and pulled the drawing towards himself. “What about… white, royal blue, and some muted brown accents to be the middle ground? I don’t mind neutrals as long as it’s not the main color. I can meet in the middle.” 

“Great idea.” Lila finally smiled as she watched him grab a pencil and scribble the colors along the side of her drawing. 

He slid her book back towards her with a smile. “What else you got?” 

Lila giggled and became excited as she flipped through her designs and Adrien sat down in a chair, watching her gush over her ideas. He rested his cheek on her fist as he nodded, pointing to pieces with a pencil as they worked together. 

Before long, they were done mapping out every design. They were going to pick out fabrics tomorrow at the local shop. But for now, they were done. 

Adrien shook her hand and walked out to Marinette. It was harder for him to walk and it became very obvious that he was wet. Marinette covered her mouth as she watched him waddle. 

“You’re not doing so well hiding that waddle, are you?” Marinette smiled at him as she walked up to him. 

Adrien blushed as he brought his fingers to his lips. “It’s hard when you put me in this thing.” 

“Mm-hmm…. And I couldn’t be more proud of you, baby boy. Come on.” Marinette took his hand and led him to a private bathroom that was down the hallway. 

Adrien shut the door and locked it as Marinette set her backpack purse on the sink. He watched her as she pulled out supplies. 

Marinette set up the diaper and walked up to him. She took his hand away from his mouth and led him over to the sink. “Place your hands here.” 

He slowly placed his hands on the sink and swallowed hard as she stood behind him. She reached around his hips and ran her hand over the front of his jeans, squeezing him through the fabric. 

“You’re so wet.” Marinette heard his breath hitch as she palmed him through the warm, wet, material. 

Adrien lowered his head and softly moaned as she rubbed the diaper against his arousal. “Not uh.” He argued as he tried to spill the words past his moans. 

“Are you sure about that?” Marinette teased him as she undid his jeans and slipped them down to his knees. She slipped underneath his outstretched arm and got between him and the counter. She slowly ran her hand over the front of his soaked diaper and squeezed again. “I think you filled this pretty good.” 

“I’m only a widdle wet. I has plenty of room, Mommy.” Adrien groaned as she worked the wet material against his cock. He bit his bottom lip as he began to rock his hips against her hand. 

“I’m sure you could, baby boy… but then you might leak all over those pretty big boy pants.” Marinette let him slowly work his hardened length against her palm.

Adrien smirked and leaned down to capture her lips as he relaxed. Marinette gasped as her hand got warmer and wet. It trickled down his inner thighs and down into his jeans. Marinette sighed and shook her head as he leaked all over himself. 

“Such a bad boy.” Marinette bit his bottom lip and tugged, causing him to groan. “Now, what am I going to do with you? I didn’t bring you a change of clothes.” 

“Good thing we’re in a design studio then, huh?” Adrien smirked and Marinette rubbed her hand over his now completely soaked warm diaper, causing him to buck his hips harder against her palm. 

“Good thing you’re so dang cute or I would bend you over this sink and spank you for being bad.” Marinette trailed kisses down to his neck, sucking and licking along his pulse point. 

Adrien gripped the sink with his hands as he got closer. His thighs trembled and he gasped and let out a shuddering moan as he came in several streams against the warm material. 

Marinette heard him hum and felt him relax his forehead onto her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He cuddled her with his cheek and she ran her hands up and down his back. She patted his wet behind through his padding. “Better?” 

Adrien nodded and slowly rocked his hips as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. “Thank chu, Mommy.” 

“You’re welcome, baby boy. Now let’s get you all cleaned up and find you something new to wear. Okay?” Marinette let him go and he backed up enough for her to undo the four tabs. 

Adrien watched her as she gently touched his inner thighs to seperate them. She slid the diaper from between his thighs and grabbed wipes to clean him. Adrien gasped as the cold wipes grazed his sensitive cock and balls. She reached between his legs and worked around him to clean the whole area. She folded it all up in the dirty diaper and threw it away. 

Marinette put lotion in her hand and began to lotion the whole area. Adrien gripped her upper arm and rested his forehead on her shoulder as she ran the lotion along his flaccid cock. He panted as she ran it down and along his balls and back up. She put lotion along his pelvis, hips, and ass. She then walked over to grab the powder, putting it on his skin. 

“This isn’t the best way to do this, but I spaced it and forgot to bring something for you to lay on.” She took the new diaper that she had prepared for him and slipped it between his legs. 

Adrien watched her as she brought the front up first and held it in place; before, she pulled up the back. She fastened the bottom tabs first and ran her thumbs along them to make sure they were secure. 

“Is that okay?” Marinette watched Adrien nod before she fastened the last two. She grabbed black cat themed duct tape and pulled some from the roll, cutting it with some small scissors. “I want to make sure it doesn’t pop free and we have an accident on our hands.” She placed it over the tabs and pulled away from him to put all of her stuff away into her bag. 

“I need pants.” Adrien stepped out of his wet jeans and Marinette shook her head. 

“You have to wait here for me to return. I’ll knock three times.” Marinette smiled and Adrien nodded as she washed her hands and slipped out of the bathroom. 

Adrien began to wash out his soiled jeans as he waited for her to return. 

***

Marinette ran into the design room and was looking over jeans, checking all of the sizes in her haste. 

“What are you looking for?” Nathalie held her tablet against her chest as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Adrien spilled some coffee on his jeans. So I was hoping to find something for him to change into.” Marinette smiled as she pulled a pair out. “Perfect!” 

“Sounds like something he would do. The boy tends to forget things or day dreams often.” Nathalie shook her head as Marinette smiled at her. 

“Yeah… yeah he does. Alright, well I’ll just take this to him and be back.” Marinette brought the jeans to her chest as she walked away from her, snatching a reusable bag along the way that was for promotional use.

***

  
  


She knocked three times and Adrien yanked her inside of the bathroom. “Here.” She passed him the clean jeans and Adrien slipped them on. “Nathalie stopped me.”

“WHAT?” Adrien’s eyes widened at her words and Marinette reached up on her toes to hug him. 

“It’s okay. I told her you spilled coffee on your pants.” Marinette kissed his cheeks and lips, feeling him relax in her arms. 

“Thank God.” Adrien sighed as he zipped up his pants and situated his sweater around his hips. 

“Are you hungry?” Marinette put his jeans into the reusable bag and stared at him. 

“Starving.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve been working all day.” 

“I know. I was here... wandering around.” Marinette giggled as she put the bags over her shoulder. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Can we have a picnic at a park?” Adrien suddenly became excited and she giggled. 

“Of course.” Marinette led him out of the bathroom and towards the car.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know I've been slow to update stories. I've been working on my original novels. So, I haven't been updating much. I will probably be updating slowly, once and a while between everything else going on. Sorry, everyone. :) I hope you are all safe and healthy! Thank you for reading, kudoing, and commenting!**

Marinette walked with Adrien’s hand in hers as she made her way across the local park. They had been told about it by one of the designers that were with them in New York. She carried a basket with their food in it. She had packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, goldfish, sliced apples, and a juice box for him. Marinette had made herself a spring salad with freshly cut strawberries and a poppyseed dressing. 

She found a tree to sit under and passed Adrien a blanket to spread out. He flung the blanket and let it flutter to the ground. 

“Thank you, baby boy.” Marinette smiled up at him and sat down with the basket. She began to unpack the basket as Adrien sat down beside her. 

Adrien sighed and brought his feet out in front of him, wiggling his feet back and forth. 

“Do you like parks?” Marinette passed him his food and felt his soft fingertips graze her own, sending a shiver up her arm. 

“I do. I don’t get to go to them often though. I really never have time when I come to New York usually.” Adrien sighed as he peered up and looked at the sky and the high rises around them. “I used to dream of going to cities like this one.” 

“What?” Marinette opened her salad and began to mix her dressing into it. 

“When I was a kid.” Adrien peered over at her with a warm smile and the sun reflected against his skin, causing him to glow even more than he already did. “I used to build cities in my room and dream of going to them. Really anything to get out of my house.” 

“Every kid dreams of something big. I dreamed of being a vet like most kids, I guess. Or a teacher. Or… a mom.” Marinette warmly smiled at him as she took a bite of her salad. 

“I’m really sorry that you can’t have kids.” Adrien sighed before he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Marinette set her salad down and picked up his juice box to open the straw and poke it through the hole. “I’m not sad anymore. My shop helps me cope with it, like I said. It took me a long time to… be okay with it.” 

“Still doesn’t seem fair.” Adrien shrugged and took the drink from Marinette. 

“Well, nothing in life is really fair LittleMinou. We just have to keep our heads up and look at the positives.” Marinette sighed and shrugged as she took her salad back up. 

“Sometimes that’s harder to do than others.” Adrien grabbed an apple slice and held it out to her. 

“Thank you, little one.” Marinette smiled and took the apple from him. 

The name sent a shiver down his spine and he bit his bottom lip. She watched him wiggle his hips from side to side and she giggled. 

“Do you like apples?” Marinette watched him take another bite from a slice and nod. 

“One of my favorite snacks.” Adrien smiled at her and she held out a strawberry slice on the end of her fork. He leaned forward and took it off of her fork. “That’s really good.” He covered his mouth with his hand and watched her nod. 

“I like it. Some people don’t love fruit in their salads. Blueberries are good mixed into this too. Want more?” Marinette watched him nod and she grabbed another bite onto her fork and held it out to him. 

Nothing around them mattered. She didn’t care if people were watching, if people were judging, or if people were disgusted. All that mattered was that she loved him and he loved her. 

Once they were done eating, Adrien stood up and brushed his hands on his jeans. “Can we play?” Adrien became excited as he brought his fingers to his lips. 

“Play what, baby boy?” Marinette searched his child-like excitement. 

“Play… tag?” Adrien tried to decide as he looked around them for something to do. 

The park was decently busy, but he really wanted to play a game with Marinette. 

“Alright. I’ll play.” Marinette smirked at him as she watched him jump up and down with excitement. She slowly reached out and poked him on the shoulder. “You’re it!” 

He took off and ran after her, causing her to laugh as he chased her around the tree and blanket. 

“You’re it!” Adrien poked her in the back and she giggled.

“Alright! You got me!” Marinette ran after him and he put the tree between them. Marinette held into the trunk and kept dodging behind it, left and right, in time with him. She waited for the perfect opening and as he took off to try and slide around her, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Adrien gasped and fought against her as she held him against her body. Her breasts pressed against his spine and he tired to not groan at the thought of it. “You win. I forfeit.” 

“You give up too easily.” Marinette laughed as she suddenly tickled him, causing him to laugh and wiggle around in her arms. 

“Fine. I won’t.” Adrien crossed his arms and stood still with his stance wide. 

“Oh really?” Marinette became determined. She ran the toe of her black pumps up his inner calf, along the side of his knee, and up along his inner thigh. She felt his body tremble at the sensation as she slowly brought her heel back down to the ground. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Y-yes.” Adrien stumbled on his words as she ran her nails across his stomach; while, her arms were still wrapped around him. 

Marinette bit his shoulder through his soft shirt and he suddenly gasped as she slowly dragged her teeth along it and tugged on the material. 

Adrien gave in and she felt his body relax against her as she rocked them back and forth. 

“Do you want to go to the hotel and play in the bath?” Marinette softly spoke into his ear as she reached up on her toes. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien sighed and Marinette pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Okay. Then help me clean up and we can go.” Marinette let Adrien go and they began to pack up their picnic supplies. 

***

Marinette filled the bathtub with warm water and bubble bath. She threw in some rubber ducks and a couple of boats, while Adrien watched her with his fingers in his mouth and only in a diaper. 

“Here, feel the water and tell me if it’s okay.” Marinette smiled up at him as she ran her fingers through the water. 

Adrien took his fingers from his mouth and reached down to graze the water with his fingertips. “It’s good. Thank chu.” 

“Then let’s get baby into the tub, hm?” Marinette took his other hand and brought it to her lips, placing a few kisses to his palm. 

“Otay.” Adrien giggled as she blew a raspberry on his hand and let it go to undo the tabs on his diaper. She grabbed a wipe from the container to clean him up. 

She folded the diaper up and placed it into a trash can on the way over to wash her hands. 

Marinette came back and took his hand so he didn’t slip as he climbed into the tub. A shiver ran through his whole body and she softly laughed. “Cold?”

“Nuh-uh.” Adrien shook his head and sat into the warm water. 

Marinette kneeled beside the tub and gathered some bubbles into her hands, blowing on them and making them float out of her hands and back onto the water. Adrien giggled and lifted his own hands to do the same. She smiled and brought some bubbles up to poke him on the nose with her finger, leaving them behind. “Boop!” 

“Hey… Mommy…” Adrien laughed and reached up to clean the bubbles off the tip of his nose. 

“Silly, baby boy.” Marinette giggled and grabbed a boat making motor sounds as she made it cut through the bubbles. 

“Silly, Mommy.” Adrien giggled and grabbed the other boat to play with her. 

Marinette covered her face, as he suddenly splashed water to make a big explosion while making sounds. “Hey, you're making the bathroom all wet and messy. No big splashes. Little splashes are okay, though.” She reached up with a wet hand and ruffled his golden hair, causing him to laugh. 

“Little splashes are cute.” Adrien laughed and began to pat the water with his palms. 

“Little splashes are cute, just like someone else I love.” Marinette leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Now, let’s get all clean so we can cuddle on the bed and watch a movie. How’s that sound?” She shifted to grab his shampoo and wet his hair. 

“Otay.” Adrien softly smiled and hummed a song as he grabbed a rubber duck and began to play with it, making duck sounds as she washed his hair.

“Did you have fun today?” Marinette gently massaged his scalp with her fingertips and he sighed as she worked her fingers through his hair. 

“Mm-hmm… tons of fun!” Adrien lifted his arms into the air and she laughed as he brought them back down to the water. 

Marinette brought his hair up into a mohawk and giggled. “Now you look silly.” 

Adrien peered over at a mirror and giggled at his hair. He reached up and slapped the spikes down with his hand. “You’re silly.”

She laughed and sighed as she grabbed the sprayer from the tub. “Lean your head back like a big boy for me, love.” 

Adrien scooted forward in the tub and tilted his head back for her. “Like dis?” 

“Yes, just like that. You’re being such a good boy for Mommy.” Marinette warmly smiled as she turned on the sprayer, testing the water on her hand first before running the water along his hair. 

Adrien softly moaned as the warm water soaked his hair and her fingers worked through it. “Feels good.” 

“Does it?” Marinette warmly smiled as she massaged her fingers through his hair, rinsing the shampoo from it. 

“Mm-hmm… I don’t want it to end.” Adrien sighed as he got lost in the way she gently rinsed his hair. 

Marinette softly smiled and turned off the sprayer, putting it back in the holder. She reached for soap and got it wet, lathering the bar between her hands. “Now, let's clean the rest of you, baby boy.” 

“I’m dirty.” Adrien giggled and Marinette laughed with him. 

“Yes, you are.” Marinette gently poked him on the nose and he giggled harder, bringing his hands to his lips. “Alright, big boy, let’s get all… clean so we can get in warm jammies and cuddle.” 

Adrien let her take his hand and she began to clean his arm with the soap. She began to lather his body with the soap, making sure to clean every inch of him. Marinette stood up and grabbed the sprayer to rinse him off. 

“Okay, stand up for me, please.” She turned on the sprayer and began to rinse him off. 

Once he was rinsed off, she helped him out and began to dry him off with a towel. She led him over to the bed and had him lay down. 

Marinette walked over to her bag and unzipped it, pulling items out that she brought with her. She walked back to Adrien with a fresh diaper, lotion, baby powder, onesie, blanket kitty, and a green paci. 

Adrien got excited as she held out the blanket kitty and shook it back and forth, causing it to rattle. He reached up for it and she softly giggled, handing it to him. He suddenly hugged it with a giggle and kissed it, as Marinette undid his towel and tapped his hips. Adrien lifted his hips and she pulled the towel from beneath him. 

“Thank you, baby.” Marinette leaned down to kiss his stomach and Adrien brought his fingers to his mouth. She warmly smiled and took his hand from his mouth, replacing it with his paci. “There you go.” 

Adrien softly moaned in bliss as he chewed and sucked on the paci, while he snuggled the kitty blanket and closed his eyes. 

“Bend your knees for me, like a good boy.” Marinette watched him bring each leg up, letting them spread for her. “That’s my pretty boy.” 

Adrien warmly giggled as she ran the towel over his pecs and down his abs, until she reached between his thighs. She gently dried him off and he raised his hips for her to put the towel back beneath him. 

He chewed on his paci as she grabbed the lotion and began to run lotion all over his body, focusing more between his thighs and along his rounded behind. He settled back down with a sigh as she began to set-up the diaper for him. He watched her as she unfolded it, creased it down the middle, and began to sprinkle powder inside of it. 

“No wiggles today for Mommy.” Marinette brought the diaper over to him and he raised his hips for her. 

“But I’s a wiggle wormy.” Adrien shifted his hips back and forth and Marinette grabbed them with her hands, leaning down to blow a raspberry against his lower stomach. 

“A very cute wiggle wormy, but Mommy wants to get this wormy in snuggly jammies so she can cuddle with her little one.” Marinette giggled and felt him finally relax down onto the diaper for her. 

“I be good.” Adrien spoke past his paci as she poured powder onto his prince parts and brought the front of the diaper up and over, fastening the tabs to the front. Adrien softly moaned as he shifted his hips, rubbing himself against the soft material. He wiggled his hips back and forth, getting lost in how it felt. 

Marinette ran her hands up and down the front of his fluffy diaper. “Padded enough for my baby to be happy?” 

Adrien nodded and wiggled some more, closing his eyes in bliss. “Yes, Mommy.” 

“Okay wiggle worm, jammies next.” Marinette grabbed the folded black cat footie pajamas. She unzipped it and slowly scrunched up one leg to slip it onto his foot before doing the same to the other one. “Stand up for me, please.” 

Adrien sat up and slipped off the bed to stand for her. She crouched down to grab the pajamas and pulled it up his body, helping to slip his hands into the sleeves. She slowly zipped up the pajamas and grabbed the hood to pull it over his head, giving him cat ears. 

“There’s my little minou.” Marinette smiled and laughed as he giggled in delight. 

“Here I am. Rawr!” Adrien made clawed hands and swatted the air. 

“Ferocious kitty!” Marinette feigned being surprised. 

“I’m a nice kitty!” Adrien brought his hands into paws and rubbed one against his cheek and mewed. 

“So, you are. Well, how about my kitty comes and lays down on the bed with me.” Marinette cleaned up the towel and things she used, putting them all away. 

Adrien jumped onto the bed and flopped against the pillows, to toss his blanket kitty into the air and catch it. He giggled as Marinette came back to the bed and laid down beside him with the remote control. 

Adrien chose a Disney movie and he snuggled close to Marinette with his head on her breasts. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, causing his hood to fall down. The sucking sounds of his paci echoed around her as they laid in bed and watched the movie together. He nuzzled her chest and reached up with one hand to clench her shirt in and out of his fist, as he shifted his feet on the bed. 

“I love you, snuggle bunny.” Marinette sighed into his hair and heard him softly hum. 

“I love you too.” Adrien peered up, removing his paci to kiss her lips. 

“You’re the best boy a Mommy could ever ask for.” Marinette brushed her thumb along his cheek and watched him blush. 

“You make me blushie.” Adrien hid his face in her breasts. 

“You make me happy.” Marinette kissed the top of his head again. 

Adrien whined against her shirt and peered up at her to kiss her one more time before sticking his paci back in his mouth and laying his head back on her chest to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette had gone to the store and bought glow in the dark stars, string lights, and a constellation star machine. She set it all up, taping it all in place so it didn’t damage the hotel room. 

“Close your eyes. Don’t open them. You don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?” Marinette guided Adrien into the hotel room, while he held his hands over his eyes. “Only a few more steps, baby boy.” 

Adrien giggled and she stopped him in front of the hotel door. She unlocked it and led him inside. “Can I open my eyes now?” Adrien was excited to see what surprise she had planned for him. 

“In a minute.” Marinette watched him carefully step inside and she shut the door behind them. “Alright, open your eyes, baby.” 

Adrien took his hands from his eyes and gasped at the fairy lights and the stars on the ceiling. It was like she had brought space inside and he was thrilled. 

“You brought me a galaxy?” Adrien became super excited and ran to jump onto the bed. 

“Careful, love.” Marinette giggled as he put his hands behind his head and peered up at the stars rotating on the ceiling. “Do you love it?”

“I LOVE IT! Thank you, Mommy!” Adrien smirked over at her and she warmly smiled at him. 

She walked over to the bed and laid down beside him. Adrien rolled onto his side and draped an arm over her stomach, nuzzling her breasts. 

“Hey, cuddle bug. How are you?” Marinette nuzzled his head and he sighed. 

“Comfy…” Adrien brought his fingers to his mouth and Marinette took them from it. 

“Want a paci?” Marinette peered down at him and brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Yes, pwease.” Adrien moved so she could get up. 

Marinette walked over to grab a pacifier and cat themed clip from her bag. She came back and laid back down. Adrien playfully tried to grab them from her and she pulled them away. 

“Aht! Be a good little boy for me. Let me help you.” Marinette watched him whine and she lightly smacked him on the behind. “Behave.”

Adrien snuggled her breasts and gripped her shirt. She ran the end of the ribbon around the handle of the pacifier and clipped the snap to attach it. She clicked the metal clasp to his shirt and ran the nipple of the pacifier along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and sucked on the pacifier for her. 

“How about you take a nap before we have to go meet with Lila again at the fabric shop.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Not-uh. I don’t wanna nap.” Adrien spoke around the pacifier and Marinette scolded him.

“Now you know good boys take naps.” Marinette watched him peer up at her with big emerald hued eyes. “Don’t give me that look. You know I can’t say no to those big beautiful eyes.”

“Pwease… I wanna watch the stars with you…” Adrien tugged on her shirt and she sighed. 

“A little longer and then my baby boy needs to sleep.” Marinette sighed and ran her nails up and down his back. 

Adrien softly sighed and mewled, while she stroked his back with gentle movements. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Marinette softly smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

He yawned and brushed the hem of her shirt up. Marinette moved her shirt out of the way, letting Adrien remove his pacifier to trail kisses up to one of her breasts. She softly moaned as he caressed one of her breasts, while licking and sucking on the other. Marinette ran her hand through his hair, as he brought his legs over hers and sucked on her nipple in a calm rhythm. She warmly smiled as he got comfortable with his eyes closed, getting lost in the comfort it brought him to gently suck and palm her breasts. She cuddled him until he passed out. 

Marinette softly shifted him to be more comfortable and he grabbed at her like she was going to disappear. He searched for her breasts again and she softly giggled. “Alright, little one, come here.” She tugged him closer, running her fingers through his hair to bring his lips back to her nipple. 

Adrien sighed and began to suck on her peaked nipple again, while caressing the other one. It brought him comfort and he couldn’t get enough. Marinette sighed and began to feel her own eyelids grow heavy with each gentle tug of his lips and squeeze of his hand. 

She fell asleep, stroking her nails through his hair. 

*******

They were in the fabric shop dealing with Lila throwing her favorites onto the cut counter. She was working full force now that it was settled. 

Marinette ran her hand along one of the bolts of fabric, watching Adrien go around with Lila. She had made him wear a diaper under his tight jeans and the blush on his cheeks made her smile. He was too cute with how he chewed on his fingers and hid when he had to go. She watched him excuse himself and smirked as she creeped up on him. 

“Are you being a naughty boy?” Marinette walked up behind him and found him crouched down on the ground. 

He peered over his shoulder with warm cheeks and an embarrassed smile. “I had to go.” 

“You’re being a good little boy, you know that? I’m very proud of you.” Marinette warmly smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

He wrapped his arms around her leg and nuzzled it. “Am I?”

“Mmhm, you are being very good. All done?” Marinette peered down at him with a warm smile and watched him suck on his fingers and nod. “Does my baby boy need changed yet?” 

Adrien shook his head and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure…”

“I’m otay.” Adrien stood up and she took in how full his diaper appeared through his jeans. 

“Turn around and let me check you.” Marinette watched him blush a deeper rose and turn around for her. She pulled the back of his diaper and checked it before using the belt loops to turn him the other way around. Adrien gasped as she yanked him towards herself with a sudden jerk. He swallowed hard as she ran her hand down the front to grip the front of his pants, squishing his wet diaper in her hands. “I think you need changed, baby.” 

“No. I otay.” Adrien shook his head and she smirked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“C’mon, it’ll only be a minute and then we can come back and talk to Lila. She’s busy anyway.” Marinette took his hand and led him to the bathrooms, taking him into the family restroom. 

Adrien brought his fingers to his mouth as she laid out a changing mat for him. He got down onto it and she undid his shoes, taking them off before his jeans. She threw a stuffed cat at him and he messed with the golden bell on it, while she undid the tabs on his diaper. 

“Someone needed their dip changed badly, huh?” Marinette grabbed wipes and tugged the front of the diaper down to run it along his skin. 

He shivered and moaned as she ran it along his hardened length. Marinette grabbed a pacifier and placed it in his mouth, holding it in place to silence his moans as she worked him with the baby wipe. 

Adrien rocked his hips as she ran the wipe around his throbbing cock, letting him buck his hips until he released onto his abs. She let the pacifier go and kissed along his inner thighs before grabbing another wipe to clean up the cum on his stomach. He sighed and sucked on the pacifier, while she finished cleaning him up. 

Marinette grabbed another premade diaper and replaced the dirty one for the clean one. He sighed as she lotioned and powdered him before putting the tabs on. She taped it with paw print duct tape and helped him back into his jeans.

“Alright. Give me your cute little foot, baby boy.” Marinette held out her hand and he put his foot into her hand. She tickled it and he giggled around the pacifier before settling down enough for her to put his shoe on. She did the same to the other one. 

He stood up and she packed everything away. She walked over to throw away the soiled diaper and washed her hands. Marinette took the pacifier from his mouth and put it back in her back with the black kitty. 

“Ready to find Lila?” Marinette smiled and brushed his bangs to the side. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien hugged her before taking her hand and following her back out to find Lila.

Lila was busy throwing more bolts of fabric onto the cut counter. “I found all the fabric we need, I think. What do you think?” She placed her hands on her hips and Marinette looked all of the fabric over.

“I like them. What about you Adrien?” Marinette peered up at him and heard him clear his throat.

“I like them too. I think that should be enough.” Adrien tried to think if there were any other colors he wanted to add, but he came up empty. He just wanted to get back to the hotel room and spend more alone time with Marinette. He didn’t want to adult anymore. 

“Sounds good. Let’s get the amount we need cut and then head out.” Marinette gestured with her hand and Lila nodded.

“Perfect.” Lila ordered the amounts and Marinette grazed her thumb along Adrien’s knuckles. 

*******

She walked into the bedroom with a strap-on arranged around her hips. Adrien whimpered and moaned as she swayed her hips, while she got closer to him. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Her fingers went to work on his jeans, undoing them with ease. She shoved them down his hips and he stepped out of his shoes for her. Adrien kicked his jeans off and Marinette ran her hand over the front of his warm, wet, diaper. 

“You’re full again.” Marinette squeezed the wet diaper against his hard cock, causing Adrien to moan. “And so needy.”

Adrien nodded and sucked on the green pacifier in his mouth. “I am really needy.”

“Needy boy.” Marinette ran her palm over the front of his diaper, causing the crinkling sound to peek his hearing. “Do you want Mommy to make love to you like the good boy you are?” 

“Yes please.” Adrien moaned and spoke around the pacifier.

She ran her hand up and undid one tab. “Tell me how badly you want it.”

“I want you to so badly. Pwease… pwetty pwease…” Adrien begged with big eyes and she smiled.

“Okay. Only because you asked Mommy so nicely like a good boy.” Marinette undid the second tab and let his wet diaper fall to the ground. 

The cool air caressed his wet skin and made him shiver with a soft moan. 

Marinette sat on the bed and smiled up at Adrien, stroking the toy with lube. His gaze locked on the silicone dildo that was attached to the red leather strap-on around her hips. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, as he watched her lean back on her left hand and stroke the toy at the same time. 

“Do you wanna cum for me?” Marinette bit her bottom lip and moaned at him. 

Adrien nodded and walked up to her. He turned around and she sat up, gently touching his hips. She ran lube along his tight entrance and teased him until he was relaxed and ready. She guided his hips as he lowered himself down onto the toy. A groan left his lips as the toy slowly eased into his tight entrance, as he slowly bounced up and down onto it. He slowly sank all the way down onto the toy with a whimper. 

Marinette kissed his shoulder blade and ran her hands along his hips and down his thighs. She traced her fingertips along his inner thighs and spread them, causing him to moan. 

“Gonna be a good boy for me and cum hard?” She slid her hand back up to run her hand along his cock, causing him to begin to rise and fall on the toy with a groan.

“Yes, Mommy.” Adrien moaned and continued to ride her dick with pleasure. 

“That’s it. Cum for me.” Marinette moaned as she felt his cock throb and flex in her hand. 

Adrien panted and groaned as he felt his orgasm approach. He trembled and gripped her thighs with his nails. His thighs widened and closed while his muscles tensed up. “I’m gonna-  _ ah-hah-hah… _ ”

“Cum for me like a good boy.” Marinette sped up her hand, focusing on his swollen tip. She felt him tremble and suddenly slammed her hand down to the base, causing him to burst out in a loud moan and cum hard. 

She continued to stroke his cock as he rocked his hips, fucking her hand and releasing over and over again with loud moans. “Good boy. Such a sweet baby boy. You did such an amazing job, little one.” 

Adrien panted and licked his lips, riding out his orgasm as he came down from the high. He gently raised up with a groan. Adrien turned around and watched her remove the strap-on. She slowly parted her legs and he smirked, climbing between them to lavish her wet pussy. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged, flinging her head back to moan. He ran his tongue up one side of her folds, over her swollen clit, and back down to dip his tongue into her entrance. Marinette bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips, begging for more. Adrien ran his tongue up her pussy to wrap his lips around her sensitive clit. He gently sucked on it and flicked his tongue along it until she trembled and cried out in ecstasy. 

“ _ Ah, baby you’re so good. Ah, yes… more… don’t stop… ah… Adrien…. _ ” Marinette gripped his hair and bucked her hips, bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. 

Adrien continued to worship her pussy until she came two more times, finally relaxing back against the bed with him slowly lapping along her folds to ease her down. 

“Come cuddle with me.” Marinette panted and softly hummed in bliss, as he crawled up her body by trailing open-mouthed kisses along her soft skin. 

He cuddled her and she sighed, letting him suck on her nipples and caress her breast in his hand. “Thank you for being such a good little one.” She kissed his head and stroked his back, letting him cuddle with her. 

Adrien let her nipple go with a wet pop and leaned up to brush his lips against hers. “Thank chu for spoiling me.”

“I always love spoiling my cuddle bug.” Marinette warmly smiled and kissed him again. 


End file.
